Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Nach einem kleinen Urlaub auf dem Land durchlebt Ran ihre zweite Schwangerschaft, und dabei kann schon so Einiges schiefgehen. Dumme Sprüche inklusive. Fortsetzung zu "Zerrissene Seelen"


_**Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens**_

**Kapitel 1: Eine etwas andere Geburt**

Es war angenehm still. Und es war warm. Es war kuschelig. Richtig bequem. So ein einfaches, aber grosses Bett hatte schon was. Besonders in der frühen Morgenstunde, mit der geliebten Ehefrau an der Seite, und an einem Ort, wo es keinen lauten, stressigen Verkehr, keine Staus und keine lärmenden Menschen gab. Hier draussen auf dem Land, fernab der Grossstadt Tokyo, war es himmlisch ruhig.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Schaut mal!"

"Daddy!"

"Aufstehen!"

"Los!"

"Hallo!"

"Mama! Aufstehen!"

"Daddy!"

"Schnell!"

"Mama!"

"Daddy! Aufstehen!"

"Schaut mal!"

"Daddy! Mama!

"Aaaaah!"

"Aufstehen! Schnell!"

Oh ja, auf dem Land war es ruhig - sofern die Kinder auch still waren. Aber genau das waren sie um acht Uhr in der Früh nicht mehr. Shinichi, der bis vorhin noch gedöst hatte, schrak so heftig auf, dass er eine unkontrollierte Bewegung seitwärts machte und somit aus dem Bett fiel. Ran, die durch die Bewegung auf der Matratze ebenfalls aufwachte, realisierte sofort, was passiert war. Sie kicherte.

"Guten Morgen!"

Shinichi gähnte zurück, blieb auf dem Boden liegen und streckte sich erst einmal richtig durch. Einige seiner Gelenke knackten laut.

"Sehr witzig, Ran, sehr witzig", sagte er endlich.

"Mama! Daddy!"

Shinichi Jr., ihr fünfjähriger Sohn, stiess die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf.

"Mama! Daddy! Schnell, ihr müsst mitkommen!"

"Moment mal, kleiner Mann, Moment mal." Shinichi richtete sich auf und stützte sich dann mit den Armen nach hinten ab. "Was soll das Geschrei am frühen Morgen? Was ist so wichtig, dass wir kommen sollten?"

"Guck doch!"

Energisch deutete er auf das Fenster. Dann jedoch bemerkte er, dass es nicht geöffnet war, und holte das schleunigst nach, nachdem er einen Stuhl an das Fenster geschoben hatte und raufgeklettert war.

Kaum war das Fenster offen, ertönten von draussen Rufe, Gegenrufe und schliesslich ein einzelner, aber lauter Pfiff.

In diesem Moment stürmte auch Reika in das Elternschlafzimmer und kletterte ebenfalls auf den Stuhl.

"Daddy, komm schon!"

Shinichi war jetzt richtig wach. Er stand auf und ging zu den Kindern, die sich bereits so weit aus dem Fenster lehnten, dass sie schon fast rausfielen, wenn ihr Vater die beiden nicht um den Bauch festgehalten hätte. Nun sah Shinichi auch, warum die Kleinen so aus dem Häuschen waren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten die drei Kudos, zu denen sich endlich auch Ran gesellte, beobachten, wie nur ein paar Meter vor ihrer Pension mehrere Kühe samt ihrem Bauer vorbeitrotteten.

Als eine der Kühe zur Pension hinüber sah, muhte sie laut, ehe sie weiterlief. Shinichi Jr., der dem Ganzen voller Faszination und Begeisterung zugesehen hatte, ahmte die Kuh gleich nach.

"Muh!", machte er und lachte. "Muuuuh!"

Reika tat es ihrem Bruder sofort gleich.

"Muuuuh!"

Kaum waren die Tiere so weit entfernt, dass man sie kaum noch hören konnte, quengelten die Zwillinge, so dass Shinichi sie losliess. Freudig sprangen sie vom Stuhl herunter und verliessen das Schlafzimmer in selben Tempo, in dem sie es auch betreten hatten. Jetzt war es wieder ruhig.

Shinichi und Ran sahen sich stumm an. Seit dem Tag ihrer Ankunft vor vier Tagen hatten sie nicht eine einzige Kuh gesehen, aber vorhin trotteten gleich mehrere von dieser Tierart an ihrem vorübergehenden Zuhause vorbei. Worüber sie aber nicht unglücklich waren, wenn sie es recht bedachten. Tiere der Gattung Rind sah man in der Stadt schliesslich nicht. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zum grauen Beton. Und auch ein Erlebnis für die Kinder.

Aber war nicht genau dies der Grund, warum sie sich für das Land und gegen den Strand entschieden hatten? Den Sandstrand kannten die Zwillinge schliesslich schon, das Land mit all seinen wunderschönen Facetten und Möglichkeiten hingegen nicht. Nach diesem kleinen, tierischen Abenteuer wussten Ran und Shinichi, dass sie den richtigen Ort für ihren kurzen Urlaub ausgewählt hatten.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten runter, frühstücken gehen."

Ran seufzte und gähnte.

"Schlafen können wir jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Aber bevor ich irgendwas mache, brauche ich eine heisse Dusche."

Während Ran gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Shinichi in Windeseile umgezogen.

"Mach du nur. Ich kümmere mich in der Zwischenzeit um unsere beiden kleinen, mutierten Kühe", grinste Shinichi, ehe er zur Tür ging und kurz davor noch stoppte. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu seiner Frau um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst.

"Es tut mir leid, Ran. Wirklich. Ich wollte sie nicht kaputt machen."

Die Angesprochene wusste, was ihr Mann meinte. Sie sah ihn an und seufzte.

"Es war nur eine Tasse, Shinichi. Nur eine Tasse, und eine solche ist ersetzbar. Ausserdem...", fügte sie dann hinzu. "Sie wäre in absehbarer Zeit sowieso kaputt gegangen, also mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf."

Shinichi horchte auf.

"Wie meint du das?"

Ran seufzte erneut.

"Sie hatte einen Sprung, weil sie mir mal aus der Hand gerutscht und zu Boden gefallen war. Ein Sprung, der dauernd grösser wurde. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie vollends zerbrach."

Shinichi sah sie stumm an. An einem Abend, wenige Tage vor ihrem Urlaubsbeginn, hatte er Ran gebeichtet, dass er ihre Lieblingstasse zerbrochen hatte. Ran hatte sich erst davon überzeugen müssen, dass es tatsächlich so war, ehe sie schweigend zurück zu Shinichi ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war. Er hatte sich schon auf ein Donnerwetter eingestellt, doch als Ran gesagt hatte, es wäre schon in Ordnung, war Shinichi fassungslos. Ran hatte ihn nicht getötet. Sie hatte ihm auch nicht die Hölle heiss gemacht. Nicht mal niedergestreckt hatte sie ihn. Ran hatte überhaupt nichts von alledem gemacht, was Shinichi befürchtet hatte.

Er war zwar froh darüber, aber wohl war ihm dabei nicht. Er hatte Ran dann aber versprochen, eine neue Tasse zu kaufen. Zusätzlich zu den anderen, die er auch noch zerdeppert hatte...

"Es ist zwar bei dir passiert, es hätte aber auch genauso gut bei mir geschehen können. Also bitte, reden wir nicht mehr darüber."

Mit diesen Worten holte Ran ihren Mann wieder kurz in die Gegenwart zurück. Shinichi sah Ran stumm an, musterte ihren schlanken Körper. Die kleine, aber sehr feine Narbe an der Seite ihres Halses zog dabei seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war eine Narbe, deren damals offene Wunde beinahe Rans Leben gefordert hätte.

Ran hatte mit ihrem selbstlosen Einsatz Shinichis Leben gerettet, während sie wissentlich ihr eigenes aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte hoch gepokert - und gewonnen. Der Mann, der für die Tage und Stunden voller Angst, Bitterkeit, Hoffnungslosigkeit, aber zugleich auch wieder Hoffnung und Freude verantwortlich war, sass hinter Gittern. Das Ehepaar Kudo war darüber sehr froh. Und ihre Kinder hatten seither auch kein einziges Wort mehr darüber verloren. Die Familie war wieder vereint, gesund und munter. Mehr konnte sich Shinichi für seine Liebsten eigentlich nicht wünschen.

"Du solltest jetzt gehen, die Kinder warten bestimmt schon."

Shinichi lächelte Ran zu, ehe er das Zimmer schliesslich verliess und nur eine Minute später aus der Pension trat. Auf dem Kinderspielplatz, der nur ein paar Meter vom Haupteingang entfernt war, schaukelten die Zwillinge bereits wieder um die Wette. Shinichi gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Juhuu!", kreischten die Zwillinge und holten noch mehr Anlauf. Ihr Vater jedoch lehnte sich an die Rutsche neben der Schaukel, warf seinen Kindern kurz einen Blick zu und sah dann aber zur Pension hinüber. Er dachte nach. Shinichi wusste, dass Ran in diesem Moment an dasselbe dachte wie er.

Trotz der Freude und dem ungeheuren Stolz, Eltern zweier aufgeweckter fünfjähriger Zwillinge sein zu dürfen, vermissten sie beide etwas. Etwas, was sie eigentlich seit der Geburt der Kinder nicht mehr hatten und auch dementsprechend auch nicht mehr geniessen konnten. _Zweisamkeit_. Immer und überall waren die Kinder dabei, immer und überall mussten ihre Eltern Opfer bringen, nie hatten sie ihre Ruhe. Vor ein paar Wochen allerdings hatte Shinichi genügend Ruhe. Jedoch nicht die Art der Ruhe, die er sich gewünscht hatte.

Shinichi schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Nein, er wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Die Zeit an sich war schon schlimm genug, es reichte, sie überhaupt erlebt zu haben. Er musste nicht noch darüber nachdenken. Glücklicherweise nahte die Rettung in Gestalt ihrer Pensionswirtin, Frau Kaneshiro.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Kudo!", rief sie schon von weitem und eilte zu ihm. Frau Kaneshiro war eine ältere, verwitwete, aber sehr nette Frau, die sich gleich vom ersten Tag an in die Zwillinge verliebt hatte. Oft steckte sie den Kindern Süssigkeiten zu, wenn Shinichi oder Ran nicht hinsahen. Das war schon bei ihrer Ankunft vor vier Tagen so, und daran würde sich auch bis zu ihrer Abfahrt nichts mehr ändern.

"Guten Morgen!"

"Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, sehr gut. Bis vorhin jedenfalls", fügte Shinichi leise hinzu, so dass die ältere Frau es nicht verstehen konnte. "Was war das vorhin?"

"Ach, Sie meinen den Viehumzug?"

"Ja."

"Das war der Bauer, der hier ganz in der Nähe einen Hof hat. Er besitzt ein Stück Wiese etwas weiter weg, und mitten auf der Strecke dorthin steht meine Pension. Er treibt oft seine Kühe hier vorbei, meine Gäste freuen sich jedes Mal darüber. Und so, wie ich das gesehen habe, haben Ihre Kinder die reinste Freude daran."

Lächelnd warf sie einen Blick zu den Kindern, die beide gleichzeitig von der Schaukel sprangen und zu ihrem Vater rannten.

"Sagt mal, ihr beiden", sagte sie dann, kam auf die Kinder zu und beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter. "Wollt ihr die Kühe mal aus der Nähe sehen?"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika bekamen grosse Augen.

"Wirklich?"

Die ältere Frau lächelte.

"Ja. Ich kenne den Bauern sehr gut. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass eine seiner Kühe demnächst ein Kälbchen auf die Welt bringen wird. Und wenn ihr wollt, dürft ihr sicher dabei zusehen."

"Ein Kälbchen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und begann zu strahlen. "Wir dürfen zusehen?"

"Ja, aber nur, wenn euer Papa es euch erlaubt."

Dabei richtete sich Frau Kaneshiro wieder auf und sah Shinichi an. Der sah fragend zu seinen Kindern.

"Wollt ihr dabei sein?"

"Ja!", riefen Reika und Shinichi Jr. im Chor. "Bitte Daddy!"

"Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

Shinichi seufzte gespielt genervt.

"Bleibt mir denn etwas anders übrig? Aber stört das nicht die Tiere?"

Die Pensionswirtin lächelte.

"Keine Sorge, Herr Kudo. Die Kühe sind es gewohnt, von Kindern umlagert zu werden. Im Moment ist zwar Flaute, aber im Sommer tummeln sich hier die Kinder nur so."

Da hatte die ältere Frau allerdings Recht.

Jetzt, im Frühling, war eigentlich keine Reisezeit. Bis vor kurzem bevorzugte Shinichi noch den Sommer, um zu verreisen, aber aufgrund der Ereignisse vor ein paar Wochen entschieden er und Ran sich spontan für ein paar Tage Urlaub. Und dabei war es ihnen egal, ob Frühling, Sommer oder welche Jahreszeit auch immer es gerade war. Nun war es Frühling. Ein Frühling, der sich bereits angekündigt hatte. Die Sonnenstrahlen wurden wieder kräftiger, bald schon könnte man ohne Jacke das Haus verlassen. Aber bis es wirklich soweit war, dauerte es noch mehrere Wochen.

Ein Zupfen an seiner Jacke holte Shinichi in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Daddy?"

Sein Sohn schaute zu ihm hoch. "Ich hab Hunger."

"Ach, wie dumm von mir!", sagte Frau Kaneshiro erschrocken und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. "Durch die ganzen Kühe habe ich total vergessen, Ihnen das Frühstück zu machen!"

"Bitte, machen Sie sich keine Umstände...", versuchte Shinichi die Frau zu beruhigen, doch sie wollte nicht hören. "Es tut mir leid, Herr Kudo, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich werde sofort etwas zu Essen machen." Mit diesen Worten eilte sie zu ihrem Haus zurück. Shinichi folgte ihr mit den Kindern.

"Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir beim Zubereiten geholfen haben", sagte die ältere Frau eine Viertelstunde später, während die Zwillinge jeweils mit einer vollen Schüssel Müsli am Tisch sassen und voller Eifer einen Löffel nach dem anderen den Mund steckten. Normalerweise mochten sie kein Müsli zum Frühstück, doch als sie die Spezialmischung der Pensionswirtin gekostet hatten, waren beide Kinder sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür. Ran, die diese Situation nutzen wollte, hatte sich noch am ersten Tag das Rezept geben lassen. Wenn die Kinder etwas so Gesundes wie Müsli mochten, sollten sie auch etwas Gesundes wie Müsli bekommen. Das war ihre Devise.

Shinichi jedoch hatte sich entschieden, dieses Mal nur einen Tee zum Frühstück zu nehmen. Frau Kaneshiro stellte ihm den Tee in einer dunkelblauen Tasse hin und trocknete dann das Geschirr ab, das sie beide zum Zubereiten des Müslis benutzt hatten. Shinichi unterdrückte ein Gähnen, hob die Tasse an den Mund - und liess sie gleich wieder sinken. Seine Augen wurden immer grösser, als er die Tasse in seinen Händen betrachtete.

_Sie hatte exakt dasselbe Muster wie Rans ehemalige Lieblingstasse!_

Sie sah genau so aus wie die Tasse, die Shinichi zerbrochen hatte. Sie hatte ein tiefes, wunderschönes Dunkelblau mit einer weiss-glitzernden Musterung, die den Betrachter an Engelsflügel erinnerte.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte die alte Frau leicht beunruhigt, als sie sah, dass Shinichi die Tasse anstarrte, als wäre sie ein Geist.

"Wie? Ach, nein, nein", wehrte Shinichi ab und lächelte. "Es ist nur so, dass ich kürzlich genau so eine Tasse zerbrochen habe und ich nun auf der Suche nach einer neuen bin", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu.

Frau Kaneshiro sah ihn an.

"Wenn das so ist, dann können Sie die Tasse behalten."

"Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!"

"Ach was", lächelte die Frau und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

"Ich sehe doch, dass Ihnen an einer solchen Tasse wie dieser viel liegt, und da Sie mit Ihrer Familie im Moment meine einzigen Gäste sind, bin ich verpflichtet, Ihnen etwas zu schenken. Denn mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Sie die Tasse nicht für sich selber benötigen. Habe ich Recht?"

Shinichi nickte.

"Das haben Sie."

Er fragte sich, woher die alte Frau das wieder wusste. Sie jedoch lächelte.

"Sehen Sie. Sobald Sie den Tee ausgetrunken haben, werde ich die Tasse abwaschen, und dann können Sie sie gleich mitnehmen."

"Ich danke Ihnen vielmals."

Insgeheim freute sich Shinichi schon auf Rans Reaktion, wenn er ihr das kleine Gefäss überreichen konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem Ran, die von alledem nichts erfuhr, ebenfalls gefrühstückt hatte, vergnügten sich die Zwillinge wieder auf dem Spielplatz, während Frau Kaneshiro auf einer Bank in der Nähe sass und an einer Sommerjacke strickte. Ran und Shinichi hingegen nutzten die kostbare Zeit bis zum Mittagessen, um sich endlich einmal ungestört ihrer vermissten trauten Zweisamkeit zu widmen. Shinichi schenkte Ran die ihm zuvor geschenkte blaue Teetasse, woraufhin sie ihm um den Hals fiel und sich mit mehren Küssen bei ihm bedankte. Sie freute sich wie ein Schnitzel darüber.

Bei der Massage, die Shinichi seiner Frau daraufhin ebenfalls schenkte, ging er so sanft vor, dass Ran nur Minuten nach Beginn einschlief. Shinichi lächelte, während er ihr weiterhin den Rücken und die Schultern massierte. Ran hatte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen wollen, doch sie war müder als sie gedacht hatte. Viel müder. Und Shinichi erging es nicht anders. Nachdem er die Massage beendet hatte, legte er sich neben Ran und schlief nur Minuten später ebenfalls ein.

Kurz vor zwölf Uhr mittags wachten beide wieder auf. Rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen. Ihre innere Uhr funktionierte also noch...

Als die Zwillinge ihre Mittagsteller leer gegessen hatten, zogen sie sich in ein Zimmer zurück, das die Pensionswirtin extra als Kinderzimmer für sie hergerichtet hatte. Einer der Gründe, warum sie sich gerne dorthin aufhielten, war die Hängematte. Eine Hängematte, die nicht allzu hoch über dem Boden gespannt war und herrlich viele Variationen für Spiele aller Art bot. Ihr Vater jedoch schickte beide nur eine halbe Stunde später wieder zum Spielplatz hinaus, da sich Frau Kaneshiro angeboten hatte, auf sie aufzupassen, damit Shinichi und Ran noch einmal ein paar ungestörte und vor allem ruhige Stunden verbringen konnten. Ausserdem wollte sie an ihrer Sommerjacke weiterstricken, und dabei bevorzugte sie das Tageslicht. Shinichi Jr. und Reika waren zwar nicht begeistert, aber mit dem Vorschlag und dem Versprechen Shinichis, mit der Hängematte spielen zu dürfen, wenn es regnete, waren die Zwillinge einverstanden.

Im späteren Nachmittag sassen Shinichi und Ran in der Küche bei einer heissen Tasse Tee und Kekse und plauderten ausgelassen mit Frau Kaneshiro, während sich die Zwillinge im Kinderzimmer vergnügten. Feiner Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben, doch in der Küche war es wohlig warm. Shinichi und Ran, die sowohl am Vormittag als auch am Nachmittag mehrere Stunden geschlafen hatten, waren nun alles andere als müde. Dementsprechend schraken sie auch nicht auf, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.

Es war der Bauer mit der Nachricht, dass das Kälbchen innerhalb der nächsten Stunden auf die Welt kommen würde.

"Na, dann werde ich unseren kleinen Bengeln mal Bescheid sagen", sagte Shinichi, trank seinen letzten Rest Tee aus und stand auf.

Keine zwei Minuten später hüpften zwei begeisterte Fünfjährige in der Küche herum. Es war ihren Gesichtern deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr sie sich auf das bevorstehende Erlebnis freuten.

"Shinichi, du kannst mit den Kleinen schon mal vorgehen, ich komme später nach", sagte Ran und rieb sich kurz ihre Schläfen.

"Warum kommst du nicht gleich mit, Mama?", fragte Shinichi Jr. leicht enttäuscht. Sein Vater hatte jedoch sofort die passenden Worte parat, die leichte Unzufriedenheit seines Sohnes zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

"Mama kommt ja später nach, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ran lächelte ihren Sohn an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ihr Mann Recht hatte. Damit gab sich Shinichi Jr. endgültig zufrieden.

"Am besten gehen Sie gleich, damit Sie nichts verpassen. Der Bauernhof liegt in dieser Richtung", sagte Frau Kaneshiro und deutete nach Westen. "Es sind keine zehn Minuten zu Fuss."

"Die werden wir auch laufen. Ein Spaziergang schadet schliesslich nie", sagte Shinichi mit einem Seitenblick aus dem Fenster. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, und die Sonne kämpfte, um noch einmal durch die Regenwolken durchdringen zu können - was sie dann schlussendlich auch schaffte, als Shinichi mit den Kindern bereits unterwegs war.

Kaum betrat die kleine Familie den Stall und wurde vom Bauern freudig begrüsst, bekamen die Zwillinge auch schon grosse Augen. In einem Teil des Stalles waren nur Kälber in einer grossen Box untergebracht, die die Neuankömmlinge neugierig beobachteten. Reika hüpfte sofort zu ihnen und streckte den Tieren den Arm hin. Die Kälber jedoch waren plötzliche Bewegungen nicht gewohnt, egal ob von Erwachsenen oder von Kindern, darum wichen sie erschrocken zurück. Nur langsam kamen sie wieder näher und schnupperten an Reikas Hand, die diese sofort zurückzog.

"Das kitzelt!", lachte sie, streckte dann aber gleich wieder die Hand hin. Ehe sie es sich versah, erdreiste sich eines der Kälber und saugte nur Sekunden später an ihrer Hand. Sofort stritten sich die Tiere scheinbar um Reikas Hand, so dass sie ihre zweite auch gleich hinstreckte. Allerdings waren zwei Hände für fünf Kälber nicht genug, aber Shinichi Jr., der seiner Schwester zu Hilfe eilte, konnte die Situation nur leicht verbessern. Vier Hände für fünf Kälber reichten ebenfalls nicht aus. Shinichi Jr. hatte eine Idee.

"Daddy! Darf ich zu den Kälbchen rein?"

Shinichi sah zum Bauern.

"Lieber nicht", sagte dieser, als er einen Blick zu den Zwillingen geworfen hatte. "Sobald auch nur ein Kind bei ihnen ist, können sich die Tiere nicht mehr zurückhalten. Im besten Fall wird der Kleine von oben bis unten nass geleckt, im schlimmsten Fall überrennen sie ihn."

"Kein Problem, danke", sagte Shinichi und ging dann zu seinen Kindern, die nun damit beschäftigt waren, allen Kälbern auf einmal über den Kopf zu streicheln.

"Hast du gehört, Shinichi? Du kannst hier stehen bleiben, wenn du willst, aber zu ihnen rein darfst du nicht."

Während sich die drei Kudos bei den Kälbern aufhielten, platzte bei der Kuh, die der Grund war, dass sie überhaupt anwesend waren, plötzlich die Fruchtblase.

"Oho!", machte der Bauer, bereitete zur Sicherheit heisses Wasser in einem Eimer vor und streichelte der Kuh über den Bauch. "Bald geht's los."

Dadurch wurde Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mutterkuh gelenkt. Er liess die Kinder noch bei den Kälbern und gesellte sich zum Bauern. Dessen routinierte Bewegungen und dessen Wissen sagten Shinichi, dass der Bauer eine Geburt schon mehrmals erlebt und bei einer solchen schon mehrere Male tatkräftig mitgeholfen hatte. Er wusste also, was zu tun war. Trotzdem hatte Shinichi eine Frage.

"Müsste nicht noch ein Tierarzt dabei sein?"

"Nein, nicht unbedingt", antwortete der Bauer und deutete auf ein Paar kleine Klauen, die gerade sichtbar wurden. "Sehen Sie? Das sind die Vorderbeine des Kälbchens, und das heisst, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Es liegt richtig herum im Bauch der Mutter, es wird also mit dem Kopf voran geboren. Es wird kein Tierarzt nötig sein, denn es besteht keinen Grund dazu. Und wenn solch gute Voraussetzungen gegeben sind, lässt man die Natur einfach arbeiten. Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

In diesem Moment kamen endlich die Zwillinge zu ihrem Vater, und während Reika sich eher im Hintergrund hielt, beobachtete Shinichi Jr. interessiert, wie die Kuh immerzu daran arbeitete, ihr Junges auf die Welt zu bringen. Als dann nur Minuten später der nasse Kopf des Jungtieres zum Vorschein kam, quietschte der kleine Junge laut. Shinichi Jr. wollte schon zum halb geborenen Kälbchen gehen und es streicheln, als Shinichi ihn zurückhielt.

"Um Himmels Willen, lass das!"

"Ihr Sohn kann es wohl kaum erwarten, was?", lachte der Bauer, liess das Kalb jedoch nicht aus den Augen. "Genauso wenig wie unser Kleiner hier. Der hat es auch ziemlich eilig."

"Ist das schlecht?", fragte Shinichi beunruhigt, während er Shinichi Jr. festhalten musste, damit dieser den Bauern nicht bei der Arbeit störte. Dieser jedoch lachte.

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Eine so schnelle und reibungslose Geburt hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Wissen Sie, die letzte Geburt war- Ja, jetzt! Sehr schön!"

Mit dem letzten Pressen der Kuh schlitterte das Kälbchen nun vollständig auf die Welt und bewegte sich hektisch und unkontrolliert. Wie der Wind kappte der Bauer die Nabelschnur von der Mutter und schleifte das neugeborene Kälbchen um die Kuh herum, damit diese ihr Junges begrüssen und damit beginnen konnte, es sauber zu lecken.

"Geschafft!", seufzte der Bauer, griff sich je eine Handvoll Stroh und begann, das Neugeborene damit trocken zu rubbeln. Durch die schnellen, geübten und kräftigen Bewegungen des Bauern schwankte das Kälbchen von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte schliesslich nur Minuten später, auf die Beine zu kommen. Allerdings war es noch zu schwach dafür, so dass es gleich wieder wie betrunken umkippte.

Shinichi Jr. lachte laut, Reika ebenso.

"Wollt ihr mir helfen?", fragte der Bauer die zwei Kinder. "Ihr könnt das Kleine noch ein bisschen weiter trocken rubbeln."

"Ja!"

Eifrig widmeten sich die Kinder ihrer Aufgabe und hatten die grösste Freude daran. Der Bauer indessen melkte die Kuh, füllte die spezielle Muttermilch in eine Flasche ab und begann, das Kälbchen damit zu tränken. Gierig saugte es an der Flasche, während Shinichi Jr. dauernd den wuscheligen Kopf des Jungtieres streichelte.

Bei der zweiten Flasche wurde Shinichi aufgefordert, das Kalb zu tränken, und trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten hatte er das Handwerk schnell gelernt.

"Nein, wie süss!"

Shinichi sah auf. In diesem Moment betraten Frau Kaneshiro und Ran den Stall und kamen auf sie zu.

"Wirst du deinen Beruf als Detektiv an den Nagel hängen und als Bauer eine neue Karriere starten?", fragte Ran ihren Mann und kicherte. Shinichi erwiderte nichts, da er genau wusste, dass Ran das nur scherzhaft meinte. Stattdessen hatte er eine Frage an sie.

"Bist du schon lange hier?"

"Ja", antwortete sie, trat zu ihm zu und hockte sich neben Shinichi hin. Auch sie streichelte kurz über den Kopf des Kälbchens. "Ich habe die ganze Zeit zugesehen, und Frau Kaneshiro ebenso. Sie hatte gesagt, dass eine Kuhgeburt immer wieder etwas Schönes sei, und an einem Tag wie heute wollte sie gerne dabei sein. Darum machten wir uns zusammen auf den Weg hierher."

Bei Rans Worten fiel Shinichi etwas ein. Er wandte sich an den Bauern, der der Mutterkuh gerade einen Eimer voll Brotsuppe gab.

"Sagten Sie nicht, die letzte Geburt wäre nicht so gut verlaufen?"

Das Lächeln entglitt dem Bauern.

"Doch, das sagte ich", sagte er schliesslich und seufzte. "Bei der Geburt vor zwei Monaten lag das Kalb falsch herum im Bauch, es wäre mit dem Hinterteil zuerst auf die Welt gekommen. Das heisst, es ist schon geboren worden, jedoch dauerte die Geburt mehrere Stunden an. Aber dem Jungtier war nicht mehr zu helfen. Es kam tot auf die Welt."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Ran einfühlsam. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es weder für den Bauern noch für die Mutterkuh einfach gewesen sein musste. Egal ob Mensch oder Tier: Jede Mutter litt, wenn etwas mit ihrem Kind nicht in Ordnung war oder es sogar starb. Ran jedenfalls hätte nicht gewusst, was sie getan hätte, wäre bei der Geburt von Shinichi Jr. und Reika etwas schief gelaufen... Daran denken wollte sie lieber nicht.

"Na ja, geschehen ist geschehen. Das liegt alles in der Vergangenheit, wir sollten uns lieber auf die Zukunft konzentrieren."

Ran und Shinichi pflichteten dem Bauern stumm bei. Sie wussten genau, was er mit diesem einfachen Satz sagen wollte. Die Vergangenheit sollte man ruhen lassen. Die Vergangenheit mit all seinen Ereignissen, Missverständnissen und Wunden...

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Pension unterhielten sich Shinichi, Ran und Frau Kaneshiro aufgeregt über die gerade erlebte Geburt. Für die Zwillinge war es ein echtes Erlebnis, aber dasselbe galt auch für das Ehepaar Kudo. Beim Gedanken daran wurde Ran jedoch leicht schwermütig. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann waren sie wieder zurück in Tokyo. Zurück im Alltag. Zurück im normalen Leben. Ran seufzte.

Das Leben für die Pensionswirtin und den Bauern würde ganz normal weitergehen und in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen. Ganz anders als die Bahnen von Shinichi und Ran. Sie beide wussten nicht, was das Leben noch alles für sie bereithielt.

Weder sie noch die Kinder wussten zu jenem Zeitpunkt, dass sie zum letzten Mal zu Viert in den Urlaub gefahren waren...

**Kapitel 2: Eine ganz besondere Nachricht**

Shinichi war genervt. Über alle Massen genervt.

Als er mitten am Nachmittag nach Hause kam, war seine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt. Er war ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, auch wenn er eigentlich froh sein sollte, dass er bei der Arbeit keinerlei Probleme hatte. Aber so unglaublich es klang: Genau das machte ihm zu schaffen.

Laut seufzend trat Shinichi in die Villa, zog dann die Haustür hinter sich wieder zu und schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke. Die Schlüssel warf er zielsicher in die kleine Schale, die auf der Kommode stand und die auch noch Rans Schlüssel beherbergte.

"Hallo! Ich bin wieder da! Jemand zu Hause?"

"Hallo Daddy! Huhu!"

Wie der Wind eilte Shinichi Jr. aus dem Wohnzimmer, stürmte auf seinen Vater zu und sprang ihn an. Shinichi lachte. Der Kleine schaffte es doch jedes Mal. Immer wieder zauberte Shinichi Jr. seinem Vater ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Oder wenn er genervt war, so wie jetzt. Sein kleiner Junge hatte wirklich ein sonniges Gemüt.

"Na komm", sagte Shinichi, hob seinen Sohn auf die Arme und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Reika und auch Ran vermutete.

"Shinichi?"

Ran lag gemütlich auf dem Sofa und hatte die Beine hochgelegt. Sie hatte bis vorhin noch in einer Zeitschrift geschmökert, jetzt aber sah sie erstaunt auf. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wohne hier", gab er zurück und liess seinen Sohn wieder runter. Dafür nahm gleich Reika, die bis vorhin noch mit einem Puzzle beschäftigt war, den Platz ihres Bruders ein.

"Hallo Daddy!"

"Na du?"

Shinichi wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, ehe er sie wieder runterliess. Laut kichernd widmete sie sich dann wieder ihrem Puzzle, während Shinichi Jr. längst wieder kreuz und quer auf seinen Papierblättern Stichmännchen zeichnete. Sein Malbuch, das aufgeschlagen neben ihm lag, beachtete er gar nicht mehr.

Zufrieden beobachtete Shinichi seine beiden Kinder, die sich friedlich, aber nicht gerade leise ihren Tätigkeiten widmeten, ehe er zu seiner Frau ging und sie mit einem Kuss begrüsste.

"Shinichi? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Ran anschliessend, ehe sie sich aufsetzte. "Du bist auch schon früh da, das ist nicht gerade alltäglich."

Der Angesprochene seufzte nur und liess sich neben sie fallen, ehe er sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und erst einmal tief durchatmete. Das tat gut.

Ran räusperte sich.

"Shinichi, sag schon. Was ist denn los? Gibt es Probleme?"

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und antwortete ihr, ohne sie anzusehen.

"Nein. Alles bestens."

"Was ist los?", wiederholte Ran ihre Frage. Sie wusste, dass Shinichi ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er seufzte wieder.

"Es ist wegen der Arbeit", sagte er schliesslich mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme.

Das erstaunte Ran. Das erstaunte sie wirklich sehr. Shinichi hatte noch nie in diesem Ton über seine Arbeit als Detektiv gesprochen, und schon gar nicht dabei geseufzt. War vielleicht etwas passiert? Hatte er etwas erlebt oder gesehen, das er nicht hätte erleben oder sehen wollen? Shinichi sah nicht glücklich aus, das sah sie gleich. Es war überdeutlich.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mitfühlend und zog ihn zu sich. "Wollte ein Täter nicht gestehen?"

"Ganz im Gegenteil", antwortete Shinichi leise. "Kaum betrat ich den Tatort, begann er wie ein Wasserfall zu reden. Wie er sein Opfer umgebracht hatte, wie er die Beweise versuchte zu verstecken und was sein Motiv gewesen war. Er hat einfach alles gesagt, restlos. Ich musste nichts mehr tun."

"Er hat von alleine gestanden?", fragte Ran erstaunt. "Und wirklich alles gesagt?"

"Ja."

Das war die Wahrheit. Bis vor ein paar Tagen wurde Shinichi im Beruf gefordert wie noch nie. Er war auch gefragter denn je. Shinichi Kudo. Immer wieder und immer stärker wurde sein Name genannt, die Fälle verlangten nach ihm. Ständig wurde er gefordert, einen Fall zu lösen, der unlösbar und aussichtslos schien. Und es kam schon mehrmals vor, dass der Täter aufgab und gestand, kaum war Shinichi auf der Bildfläche erschienen. So wie heute wieder.

"Aber...", sagte Ran, die Shinichis Lage einerseits verstand, andererseits aber auch wieder nicht.

"Ich fühle mich unterfordert, Ran. Es ist richtig langweilig geworden", sagte Shinichi und sah sie endlich an. "Wenn alle gleich aufgeben, sobald mein Name auch nur genannt wird, dann bleibt für mich nichts mehr zu tun. Das ist total langweilig. Und irgendwie auch deprimierend."

Shinichi seufzte zum wiederholten Male.

"Ach was."

Ran kuschelte sich an ihn und seufzte ebenfalls. "Vielleicht ist das nur eine Phase, die vorüber geht. Es gibt leider immer noch so viele Verbrecher, die nie alle das Weite suchen, wenn du kommst. Es gibt immer welche, die beweisen wollen, dass der grosse, allmächtige Shinichi Kudo auch nur ein Mensch ist. Und der sich mal irren kann."

"Der grosse, allmächtige Shinichi Kudo?", wiederholte Shinichi und schmunzelte. "Woher hast du denn diesen Blödsinn?"

"Ist mir so rausgerutscht", kicherte Ran, vermied es aber, weiterzureden. Shinichi ging auch nicht mehr weiter darauf ein.

"Du hast Recht", sagte er schliesslich und legte einen Arm um seine Frau. "Es gibt ja immer noch einige Verrückte, die denken, sie könnten mich aufs Kreuz legen."

"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser."

"Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur eine Phase."

"Ganz bestimmt. Eine Phase, die...", begann Ran, verstummte dann aber.

"Die was?"

"Ach weisst du", murmelte Ran und schloss geniesserisch die Augen. "Gegen einen zweiten Urlaub hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Es bietet sich ja geradezu an."

Shinichi jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

"Der letzte Urlaub ist nur knapp einen Monat her, und jetzt schon wieder gehen?"

Ran seufzte.

"Stimmt. Das würden die Kinder nicht verstehen."

"Ausserdem wäre es vielleicht trotzdem der falsche Zeitpunkt", sagte Shinichi und warf einen Blick auf die Zwillinge, die sich nun um ein einziges leeres Blatt Papier stritten, obwohl um sie herum weitere leere Papierblätter lagen.

"Der falsche Zeitpunkt?", fragte Ran und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Kommissar Megure hat mir gesagt, dass sich die Verbrecherquote leicht erhöht hat, als wir im Urlaub waren. Jetzt allerdings ist sie wieder gesunken, die Strassen Tokyos sind erneut sicherer geworden. Vielleicht kann ich gar nicht-"

"Shinichi."

Ran setzte sich auf, griff Shinichis Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Du allein bist nicht verantwortlich für alle Einwohner dieser Stadt", sagte sie. "Du kannst nicht ihr Wohl über dein eigenes stellen. Wenn du erschöpft bist, bist du erschöpft. Dann brauchst du eine Pause. Urlaub ist eine Pause. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass du ständig dein Leben in Gefahr bringst für Leute, die du gar nicht kennst. Es reicht, wenn du das tust für jene, die du hingegen sehr wohl kennst. Für jene, die du liebst. Für jene, die dich lieben. Für deine Familie. Dagegen sage ich nichts. Gegen das andere schon." Ran verstummte kurz, um tief Luft zu holen. "Ich kenne dich, Shinichi, ich kenne dich sehr gut. Du bist seit geraumer Zeit mein Ehemann. Und das wirst du auch weiterhin bleiben. Ich weiss, dass du deine Gesundheit und sogar dich selbst opfern würdest, damit es den Kindern und mir gut geht. Das hast du schliesslich schon getan, als ich... du weisst schon."

"Ich weiss", sagte Shinichi leise. "Aber du bist nicht anders. Du hast dasselbe gemacht, als du die Kugel, die für mich bestimmt war, abgefangen hast."

Ran traten Tränen in die Augen. Sie rutschte ein Stück von Shinichi weg, zog die Beine hoch und legte ihre Arme um sie. Sie begann zu schluchzen. Shinichi reagierte sofort und umarmte sie. Die Zwillinge, die von ihren Eltern keinerlei Notiz nahmen, bemerkten nicht, was im Wohnzimmer vor sich ging. Sie stritten sich immer noch um das Blatt Papier, das bereits ganz verknittert war und schon ganz kleine Risse aufwies. Shinichi jedoch kümmerte sich nicht um seine Kinder, denn im Moment hatte seine Frau oberste Priorität.

"Du hast dein Leben an jenem Abend für mich riskiert und es dabei fast auch verloren. Ist dir das überhaupt bewusst? War dir damals bewusst, dass du mich beinahe alleine mit den Kindern in dieser Welt zurückgelassen hättest? Was hätte ich den Kleinen sagen sollen? Wie hätte ich ihnen erklären sollen, dass du nie mehr mit ihnen spielen würdest? Dass du ihnen nie mehr etwas zu Essen gemacht hättest, und ihnen nie wieder eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorgelesen hättest? War dir das alles bewusst?"

"Es tut mir leid", schluchzte Ran und klammerte sich an Shinichis Hemd. "Es tut mir so leid für alles, was du wegen mir durchmachen musstest."

"Ach Ran", murmelte Shinichi und umarmte sie noch fester. "Das war doch nicht deine Schuld, sondern die Schuld von diesem Mistkerl." Er verstummte kurz, ehe er zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkam. "Aber du hast Recht. Ich sollte froh sein, dass alles so gut läuft, anstatt mich darüber aufzuregen. Und ich sollte froh sein, mein Leben so weiterzuleben, wie ich es schon immer gemacht habe. Ich war ein Idiot."

Trotz ihres Zustandes genoss Ran die Wärme und Nähe, die Shinichi ihr gab. Es war genau das, was sie in jenen dunklen Tagen so sehr vermisst hatte. Dabei wurde ihr eines klar. Fernab ihres Mannes und ihrer Kinder fühlte sie sich nicht wohl. Fernab ihrer Familie war sie nicht vollkommen. Dann war sie nur ein halber Mensch.

Genauso wie auch Shinichi nur ein halber Mensch war, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war.

"Mama?"

Shinichi Jr., der plötzlich vor den beiden stand, sah traurig zu Ran hoch. "Mama? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Shinichi", sagte sein Vater und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf seine kleine Tochter, die nun neben ihren Bruder getreten war. "Wollt ihr beide nicht rauf in euer Zimmer und dort weiterspielen?"

"Kommst du auch mit, Daddy?"

"Ja, komm spielen!"

Shinichi lächelte.

"Später. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, aber dann komme ich hoch, einverstanden?"

"Ist gut!", riefen beide Kinder im Chor und stürmten sogleich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein.

Ran hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit dieser Sache angefangen habe. Aber das Wetter macht mich so-"

"Das Wetter?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. "Warum das denn?"

"Sieh doch", sagte Ran und deutete auf das Fenster, gegen das dicke Regentropfen prasselten.

"Na so was! Als ich nach Hause kam, schien noch die Sonne! Jetzt giesst es wie aus Kübeln. Toll, einfach toll", seufzte Shinichi.

"Das ist wohl das Aprilwetter", murmelte Ran und hatte immer noch keine Lust, Shinichi loszulassen. Die traute Gemeinsamkeit war einfach zu schön. Gegen das Reden hatte sie jedoch nichts. "Zum Glück hatten wir im Urlaub gutes Wetter. Aber die Zeit vergeht schon schnell...", seufzte sie. "Jetzt ist schon Ende April, und dein Geburtstag naht. Hast du schon eine Idee, was du machen willst?"

"Was ich machen will?", fragte Shinichi leise. "Keine Ahnung."

"Dann hätte ich einen Vorschlag", sagte Ran und richtete sich endlich etwas auf. "Heute Vormittag hat nämlich ein älterer Herr angerufen und gesagt, er würde uns zwei an deinem Geburtstag zum Abendessen einladen. Und er würde seine Frau mitbringen. Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen die Einladung an. Bist du einverstanden?"

"Ein älterer Mann hat angerufen?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos nach. "Wer war es denn? Kenne ich ihn und seine Frau?"

Ran lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Ihr emotionaler Ausbruch von vorhin war schon vergessen.

"Oh ja. Der Mann meinte, er kenne dich schon seit du ein kleiner Junge warst und jede Menge Blödsinn angestellt hast. Du hättest ihn angeblich immer auf die Palme getrieben und hast es auch noch ziemlich lustig gefunden."

Ran lachte, doch Shinichi blieb der Mund offen. Er hatte damals jemanden derart genervt? So jemanden gab es? Shinichi forschte in Rans Gesicht nach Anzeichen, die sie als Lügnerin enttarnen würden, doch er fand keine. Rans ganze Ausstrahlung machte ihm deutlich, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Ran fort.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich zurückrufen werde, sobald du eingewilligt hast."

"Das habe ich aber nicht", grummelte Shinichi und packte Ran, die gerade aufstehen wollte, am Handgelenk. "Ich weiss noch nicht mal, wer der mysteriöse Mann ist, warum sollte ich dann einwilligen, zusammen mit dir, ihm und seiner Frau essen zu gehen?"

Ran jedoch erwiderte nichts, sondern tippte stumm eine Nummer in ihr Handy, wartete kurz und hielt es dann ihrem Mann hin.

"Hier, es klingelte bereits."

"Ran, du bist wahnsinnig-!"

"Hallo?"

Shinichi starrte auf das Handy, das Ran ihm immer noch hinhielt. Der Gesprächspartner hatte den Anruf angenommen, seine Stimme war klar und deutlich. "Hallo? Wer ist denn da? Ran, bist du das?"

Diese Stimme! Die kannte er doch! Shinichis Blick wechselte vom Handy zu Ran, die ihn fast schon schadenfroh angrinste. Sein Blick jedoch sagte ihr deutlich: 'Das wird noch Konsequenzen haben'.

Die Stimme im Handy meldete sich wieder.

"Ran? Hallo? Du hast Shinichi reingelegt, nicht wahr?"

Endlich hob Shinichi das Handy an sein Ohr.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne, Vater, aber daraus wurde nichts."

"Shinichi, hallo, schön dich mal wieder zu hören!", überging Yusaku Kudo gekonnt Shinichis unhöflicher Einwurf. "Geht's dir gut?"

"Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn du im Bermuda-Dreieck geblieben wärst!"

"Na, na, na, jetzt schrei doch nicht so. Deine Mutter und ich haben nur Urlaub gemacht. Warum? Hast du versucht, uns zu erreichen?"

Shinichi knurrte laut hörbar.

"Allerdings. Ich hätte vor einigen Wochen sehr gut deine Hilfe brauchen können, aber du warst ja wie gewöhnlich unerreichbar. Ein toller Vater bist du, muss ich schon sagen."

Yusaku blieb einen Moment lang stumm, und auch Ran war das Lachen vergangen. Shinichi hatte Recht, was das anging. Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass er die Hilfe seiner Eltern damals gut hätte gebrauchen können. Es war also klar, dass er sauer auf seinen Vater war, besonders jetzt, da er sich fröhlich und sich keiner Schuld bewusst bei seinem Sohn meldete. Aber andererseits... sich darüber aufregen brachte nun auch nichts mehr, und scheinbar kam auch Shinichi zu diesem Schluss. Er seufzte.

"Tut mir leid. Aber es war wirklich eine schwere Zeit, die ich durchmachen musste, und ihr...", begann Shinichi, verstummte dann jedoch.

"Schon in Ordnung", kam es von Yusaku, und auch seine Stimme hatte inzwischen einen normalen, ernsteren Tonfall angenommen. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Das möchte ich nicht am Telefon erzählen."

"Dann nimmst du also meine Einladung an? Es ist immerhin dein 24. Geburtstag, den müssen wir doch feiern!"

"Aber wer soll auf Shinichi Jr. und Reika aufpassen? Wir können sie doch nicht den ganzen Abend alleine zu Hause lassen!"

"Wie wär's mit Professor Agasa?", meldete sich Ran zu Wort. "Ich bin sicher, dass er diese Aufgabe übernehmen wird. Er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." Sie erhielt gleich Unterstützung von Yusaku, der ihren Einwurf gehört hatte.

"Prima Idee!"

"Gut, du hast mich überredet", gab Shinichi plötzlich sein Einverständnis und seufzte. "Aber nur, wenn der Professor wirklich den Babysitter spielt. Sonst nicht."

"Okay, alles klar! Das ist super!", kam es aus dem Handy. "Yukiko freut sich auch schon darauf. Wir werden euch beide dann so gegen sieben Uhr abholen, einverstanden?"

"Was ist mit den Zwillingen?", fragte Shinichi gleich. "Willst du sie nicht mal wieder sehen? Dürfen sie euch denn nicht auch wieder mal sehen? Ich denke, es wäre nur fair, wenn ihr einen oder zwei Tage früher kommt, damit die Kleinen auch etwas von ihren Grosseltern haben. Denn dass ihr nach dem Essen noch einen Tag bleibt, das bezweifle ich."

"Da hast du leider Recht, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku leise. "Yukiko und ich müssen tatsächlich am frühen Morgen wieder abfliegen, weil ich einen wichtigen Termin habe. Aber wir können gerne früher kommen, wenn du das willst."

"Auf jeden Fall. Schon allein der Kinder wegen."

"Abgemacht. Danke."

Zwei Minuten später war das Telefongespräch beendet. Shinichi atmete tief durch, um sich das gerade Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, ehe er Ran ansah und grinste.

"Ich habe also jemanden dauernd auf die Palme getrieben und hätte es auch noch lustig gefunden?"

Ran lächelte ihn verlegen an.

"Tut mir leid für die kleine Scharade. Aber Schwiegervater hat gesagt, dass es noch ganz amüsant werden könnte, darum habe ich... eingewilligt."

Doch Shinichi fand es nicht schlimm. Im Nachhinein war es ja doch irgendwie lustig gewesen. Und er hatte seit langem wieder etwas von seinem Vater gehört. Das war doch auch was.

"Ich geh mal zu den Kindern hoch, sie warten bestimmt schon."

Ran nickte nur.

Die restlichen Tage bis zu Shinichis Geburtstag vergingen rasend schnell. Am 3. Mai erschienen seine Eltern, und die Zwillinge hatten die reinste Freude daran, Opa um Oma wieder mal zu sehen und mit ihnen zu spielen. Aber kaum hatten Yusaku und Yukiko sich an die beiden kleinen Racker gewöhnt, war es auch schon wieder Zeit zum Abschied nehmen. Sie versprachen jedoch, bald wieder zu kommen, und Shinichi Jr. und Reika gaben sich damit zufrieden. Nachdem Professor Agasa zum Dienst erschienen war, konnten die vier Erwachsenen auch endlich losfahren und essen gehen.

Das Restaurant, das Yusaku ausgewählt hatte, war bekannt für Meeresfrüchte und allerlei Sorten von Muscheln.

Der Abend verlief relativ ruhig und in entspannter Atmosphäre. Während sich Yukiko, Yusaku und Shinichi an den Austern gütlich taten, beschränkte sich Ran auf einen einfachen gemischten Salat. Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, doch nichts essen wollte sie auch nicht.

Als sie und Yukiko einmal auf der Toilette waren, beugte sich Yusaku zu Shinichi vor, damit andere Gäste von seiner Frage nichts mitbekamen.

"Sag schon, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku und senkte seine Stimme noch etwas. "Was war denn damals vorgefallen? Warum hättest du unsere Hilfe benötigt?"

Shinichi seufzte, dann nahm er einen Schluck Mineralwasser, ehe er Yusaku in die Augen sah.

"Vater, heute ist mein Geburtstag, verdirb ihn mir bitte nicht."

"Was? Warum-?"

"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, okay? Es war schon schlimm genug, es überhaupt erlebt zu haben. Und für Ran war es auch nicht gerade toll, geschweige denn für die Kinder. Ich bitte dich, stell mir heute diesbezüglich keine Fragen mehr, ja? Ein andermal vielleicht."

Yusaku hatte trotz seiner Neugier Verständnis für seinen Sohn. Als die beiden Frauen von der Toilette zurückkamen, liessen sich die Männer nichts anmerken, und somit wurde es doch noch ein schöner Abend.

Noch auf dem Parkplatz des Restaurants verabschiedeten sich die beiden Ehepaare, und während Yusaku und seine Frau mit dem Mietwagen zum Flughafen fuhren, warteten Shinichi und Ran auf das Taxi, das die Rezeption des Restaurants für sie gerufen hatte.

Während der Heimfahrt fühlte sich Shinichi plötzlich nicht mehr wohl, und er begann zu schwitzen. Ran, die auf dem Beifahrersitz sass, merkte, dass mit Shinichi etwas nicht mehr stimmte. Als dieser endlich über die Schwelle seiner Villa trat, fühlte er sich noch schlechter. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, in dem es bedrohlich laut rumorte.

"Das hört sich nicht gut an", meinte Ran, nachdem sie sich die Jacke ausgezogen hatte. Sie musterte Shinichi besorgt.

"Es ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Magenverstimmung", keuchte Shinichi und schluckte. "Oder eine der Austern war nicht mehr gut..." Allein beim Gedanken an die Menge an Austern, die er verschlungen hatte, wurde ihm noch schlechter.

Ran jedoch war plötzlich nervös, sie trat wie ein kleines Mädchen von einem Bein auf das andere.

"Ich glaube, ich werde kurz nach den Kindern sehen, okay?", sagte sie. "Trink etwas Wasser, vielleicht hilft es dir."

Shinichi nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts nützte. Immer noch schwitzend folgte er Ran, die die Treppe hoch eilte, mit den Augen, ehe er plötzlich würgte und sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. Er musste auf die Toilette, und zwar sofort.

Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, das Badezimmer zu erreichen und die Tür abzuschliessen, ehe er den Lebensmittelhusten bekam.

Zehn Minuten später ging es Shinichi etwas besser, so dass er das Badezimmer verlassen konnte, nachdem er die Toilettenspülung betätigt und sich den Mund ausgespült hatte.

"Igitt", murmelte er. Den Geschmack würde er wohl noch lange im Mund haben. Zumindest während den nächsten Stunden...

Als er ins Elternschlafzimmer kam, stand sofort Ran vor ihm. Sie hatte die Kinder friedlich schlafend in ihren Betten vorgefunden und ihren Babysitter, Professor Agasa, heimgeschickt, damit dieser dort weiterschlafen konnte. Jetzt allerdings musterte sie besorgt das bleiche Gesicht ihres Mannes.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Geht schon", sagte er leise und legte sich rücklings, aber noch immer angezogen auf das Bett. Schlagartig ging es ihm noch etwas besser.

"Was für ein Geburtstag...", seufzte Shinichi. " Ich werde nie wieder Austern essen."

Mitten in der Nacht allerdings schrak Shinichi schweissgebadet aus dem Schlaf, und er wusste gleich warum. Diese elenden Austern... Ein erneuter Brechreiz überkam ihn, in seinem Magen rumorte es wieder. Jetzt aber schnell, wenn es keine Sauerei im Schlafzimmer geben sollte...

So schnell und leise wie möglich, um Ran nicht aufzuwecken, wälzte sich Shinichi aus dem gemeinsamen Ehebett, ehe er schnell die Beine in die Hand nahm und das Zimmer schon fast fluchtartig verliess.

Shinichi war schnell genug. Aber das Ganze wiederholte sich zwei Stunden später noch einmal, ehe sein Magen sich endlich beruhigte und Shinichi in Ruhe schlafen konnte. Ran bekam von den Aktionen ihres Mannes nichts mit, ihr Schlaf war so tief wie immer.

Am Morgen fühlte Shinichi sich wie gerädert. Seine zwei nächtlichen Toilettenbesuche hatten ihn mehr geschlaucht als er zugeben wollte, und wenn er nur an das Frühstück dachte, wurde ihm wieder übel. Shinichi stöhnte leise, dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Frau, die noch friedlich schlief. Als er aufstand, wachte sie auf.

"Guten Morgen", gähnte sie und lächelte ihn an. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?", kam die Gegenfrage von Shinichi. Ran gefror das Lächeln.

"So schlecht?"

"Diese dämlichen Austern waren nicht mehr frisch", erklärte Shinichi und machte ein saures Gesicht. "Ich hätte es dir gleichtun und nur einen Salat nehmen sollen."

Ran seufzte nur und stand ebenfalls auf, als Shinichi sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte, um sein allmorgendliches Ritual durchzuführen. Kurz bevor er jedoch ankam, stürmte Ran an ihm vorbei, schlüpfte wie ein Wiesel ins Badezimmer und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Shinichi hatte gerade noch erkennen können, dass Ran kreideweiss im Gesicht war und eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst hatte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab. Der Salat war wohl auch nicht mehr gut gewesen...

Fünf Minuten später stand Ran am Waschbecken und benetzte sich ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, dann betrachtete ihr bleiches Gesicht im Spiegel. Sie hatte gemischte Gefühle und war von Zweifeln geplagt. Sie hatte auch Angst, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum eigentlich. Ran versuchte trotz zurückkehrendem Übelgefühl, sich ihre Situation klar vor Augen zu führen.

Seit bereits mehreren Tagen fühlte sie sich morgens kaputt, richtig gerädert. Und ihr war übel. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich eine Grippe oder so was Ähnliches eingefangen, bei diesem Wetter wäre das aber auch kein Problem gewesen. Obwohl... Ran zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah in ihr eigenes fragendes Gesicht. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, konnte es eigentlich gar keine Grippe oder so was Ähnliches sein...

Ihre Tage hätten vor über zwei Wochen einsetzen sollen, doch darauf wartete sie heute noch. An fast jedem Morgen war ihr übel, sie musste den ganzen Tag über dauernd auf die Toilette, und unregelmässige Schwindelanfälle machten ihr einen normalen Tagesablauf fast unmöglich. Auch hatte sie zu den passendsten und unpassendsten Zeiten Lust auf die ungeheuerlichsten Sachen. Mal war es Zitronenkuchen mit Salatdressing, dann Sushi mit Schokoladencreme, und schliesslich Erdbeereis mit sauren Gurken. Diese ganzen Symptome, alle Anzeichen, ihre abnormen Gelüste und ihr Gefühl... das alles konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten.

Ran sah nach unten und strich sich sanft über ihren Bauch. Sie lächelte.

Ein leises Klopfen riss sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ran?"

Es war Shinichis Stimme, die schon leicht besorgt klang. "Ran, geht's dir gut? Lebst du noch?"

"Ja, alles gut!", rief Ran, wischte sich das Gesicht trocken und entriegelte dann die Badezimmertür. Vor ihr stand ein fertig angezogener Shinichi, der nun sie besorgt musterte. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, knurrte sein Magen.

"Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", fragte Ran ganz durch den Wind. "Ich mache sofort Frühstück!"

"Brauchst du nicht, ist alles schon erledigt", sagte Shinichi. "Die Kinder sitzen bereits am Tisch und schlagen sich den Bauch voll. Ich wollte auf dich warten, aber da du so lange nicht gekommen bist..."

Ran lächelte erleichtert. Sie war immer und immer wieder froh, einen so liebevollen und pflichtbewussten Ehemann zu haben.

"Ich komme gleich, okay?"

"Ist gut."

Als Shinichi sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche machte, schlüpfte Ran aus dem Badezimmer, huschte in das Elternschlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Dann lehnte sie sich dagegen und starrte die Wand gegenüber an.

Wie sollte sie das bloss Shinichi beibringen? Er wusste noch nichts davon, und würde von alleine auch nichts bemerken. Schliesslich war er... ein Mann. Und Männer bemerkten einfach nicht, wenn ihre Frauen oder Freundinnen schwanger waren, auch wenn sie bereits mit dickem Bauch vor ihnen stehen würden.

Ran schwor sich, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Shinichi würde es von ihr erfahren, am liebsten früher als später. Aber bevor es so weit war, brauchte sie noch etwas anderes.

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen, in der Shinichi in seinem Beruf wieder voll gefordert wurde, weil kein einziger Verdächtiger mehr freiwillig gestand, bemühte sich Ran um einen Termin bei ihrem Frauenarzt. Obwohl die Anzeichen sehr deutlich waren, wollte sie hundertprozentige Gewissheit. Schliesslich konnte sie Shinichi nicht sagen, dass sie schwanger war, ohne es auch tatsächlich zu sein. Sie wollte einfach Gewissheit.

Und die bekam sie schlussendlich auch, nachdem sie über eine weitere Woche warten musste, weil der Arzt in den Urlaub gefahren war.

Am selben Tag ihres Arztbesuches kam Shinichi leicht verspätet nach Hause, doch Ran kümmerte das nicht. Sie hatte alles geplant und vorbereitet. Sie trug normale Jeans und einen Pullover, der weite Ärmel hatte, jedoch um die Bauchpartie ziemlich eng war. Damit hob sie das klitzekleine Bäuchlein, das sie bereits hatte, deutlich hervor.

Ran hatte Tomatenspaghetti gekocht, da sie einfach mal wieder Lust darauf hatte. Shinichi jedoch, der die so genannte Spaghetti-Katastrophe damals noch sehr deutlich in Erinnerung hatte, war dem Ganzen gegenüber skeptisch. Die Zwillinge jedoch schienen sich nicht mehr daran zu erinnern. Brav und ohne dummen Einfälle assen sie ihre Portionen auf, bevor sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer verschwanden und weiterspielten.

"Bei der Arbeit geht's gut?", fragte Ran beiläufig und schöpfte sich noch einmal etwas nach, ehe sie zum Kühlschrank ging und dann die gezuckerte Schlagsahne auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ja, alles läuft bestens", sagte Shinichi zögernd und beobachtete mit Ekel, wie Ran eine grosse Portion Schlagsahne auf ihre zweite Portion Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce kippte.

"Mhm, lecker...", machte Ran, während sich bei Shinichi fast der Magen umdrehte.

Tomatenspaghetti und Schlagsahne? Das ging gar nicht. Das war einfach nur... widerlich.

"Ist etwas?", fragte Ran, die Shinichis Blick gespürt hatte, und sah auf.

"Ran, geht's dir gut?"

Shinichis zögernde Frage liess bei ihr die Hoffnung aufkeimen, er würde von selbst etwas merken. Doch...

"Ja, sehr gut sogar. Wieso? Möchtest du auch ein bisschen?"

Dabei hielt sie ihm eine Gabel voll Spaghetti mit Schlagsahne hin.

"Nein danke."

"Dann eben nicht. Bleibt mehr für mich! Pech gehabt!"

Shinichi war froh, dass er seinen Teller bereits leer gegessen hatte. Er hätte keinen weiteren Bissen mehr runter schlucken können, da war er sich sicher. Und er war froh, dass ein paar Minuten später auch Ran ihren Teller geleert hatte. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihr...

Als Ran begann, den Tisch abzuräumen, fiel Shinichi plötzlich etwas auf. Stumm musterte er den Körper seiner Frau. Er hatte sich verändert. Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Ran hatte zugenommen. Zwar nur wenig, wie es schien, aber immerhin. Verheimlichte sie etwas vor ihm? Hatte sie irgendwelche Probleme? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes?

Shinichi, der genau wusste, wie gereizt Ran auf alle möglichen Versionen von "Hast du zugenommen?" reagierte, würde sich am liebsten die Frage danach verkneifen, aber dieses Mal konnte er es einfach nicht. Er musste wissen, was los war.

"Ähm, Ran? Kann es sein, dass du etwas zugenommen hast?"

Dabei betonte er das "etwas", um vom folgenden Wort abzulenken. Trotzdem erwartete er ein Donnerwetter, das aber wider Erwarten ausblieb. Ran sah ihn nur an, ehe sie scheinbar erstaunt, jedoch liebevoll über ihren Bauch strich.

"Kann schon sein...", murmelte sie und sah ihren Mann kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an. 'Komm schon, Shinichi, mach die Augen auf! Denk nach!', dachte sie und strich sich noch einmal demonstrativ über den Bauch. 'Es liegt doch klar und deutlich auf der Hand! Sieh doch!'

Shinichi allerdings war nur erstaunt, dass Ran ihm nicht eine gescheuert hatte. Sie war wirklich komisch heute, und sie benahm sich ziemlich merkwürdig. War sie etwa krank? Shinichi konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was mit seiner Frau los war.

Ran hingegen startete unbeirrt den nächsten Versuch. So schwer konnte es wohl nicht sein, einem Detektiv die Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen.

"Ich habe ein kleines Souvenir aus unserem Land-Urlaub mitgebracht."

"Ein Souvenir?", wiederholte Shinichi und begriff immer noch nicht. "Was für ein Souvenir?"

"Fällt dir an mir etwas auf? Habe ich mich verändert?"

Dabei stellte Ran sich vor ihn hin und streckte beide Arme aus.

"Ja", sagte Shinichi und sah ihr in die Augen. "Du hast zugenommen. Aber das ist kein Wunder, wenn du süsse Schlagsahne zu Spaghetti isst."

Ran rollte mit den Augen. Shinichi schaltete tatsächlich wie ein Nashorn, wenn es um so etwas ging. So etwas Langsames konnte es doch gar nicht geben! Spielte er nur mit ihr oder war er wirklich so blind wie ein Maulwurf?

Sie startete den letzten Versuch. Jetzt musste er es einfach merken...

Stumm setzte sie sich auf Shinichis Schoss, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Dabei sah sie ihm in die Augen und hoffte, Shinichi würde es endlich kapieren. Und das tat er scheinbar auch. Sein Blick wanderte von Rans Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem Bauch, auf dem noch immer seine Hand ruhte, ehe er wieder hochsah.

"Ein Souvenir aus dem Urlaub?", fragte er zur Sicherheit nach. "Spaghetti mit Schlagsahne, morgendliche Übelkeit... Moment mal!" In seinem Gehirn arbeitete es mit Ultraschallgeschwindigkeit. Er sah noch mal zu Rans Bauch und dann wieder in ihr Gesicht hoch.

"Ran? Sag bloss, du bist...?" In seinem Gehirn hatte es endlich Klick gemacht.

Sie lächelte, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Shinichis Augen weiteten sich freudig, und ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

_"Du bist schwanger?__!?"_

"Endlich, du Blitzmerker!", sagte Ran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Shinichi erwiderte den Kuss sofort.

"Kein Scherz?", fragte er, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten. "Du bist wirklich...?"

"Kein Scherz", wiederholte Ran und wischte sich eine Träne weg. "Der Arzt meinte, ich sei bereits in der achten oder neunten Schwangerschaftswoche."

"Du warst beim Arzt?"

"Ich musste mir doch sicher sein", sagte Ran, ehe sie ernst wurde. "Aber du bist nicht sauer oder so? Ich meine, wir haben nie über ein weiteres Kind gesprochen, und jetzt..."

"Es gibt nichts, was schöner ist, Ran. Ich liebe dich. Und ich freue mich jetzt schon sehr auf das Baby."

Shinichis Antwort war klar und deutlich. Er gab sein Einverständnis, er sagte ja. Es war ein Ja für Ran. Ein Ja für die Familie. Und es war ein Ja für ein neues Leben.

Nach ihrer letzten grossen Prüfung, die das Schicksal ihnen auferlegt hatte, und an der ihre Familie beinahe zerbrochen war, war die Tatsache, dass Ran neues Leben unter ihrem Herzen trug, eine willkommene Abwechslung. Die Nachricht von Rans Schwangerschaft stellte alle Probleme und Erlebnisse der Vergangenheit in den Schatten.

Ihr neues Glück konnte kaum grösser sein.

**Kapitel 3: Ein nicht ganz normaler Kindergeburtstag**

Es war fast ein Nachmittag wie jeder andere auch. Fast, wohlgemerkt. Ran war schlecht, es ging ihr nicht gut. Ihr war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes speiübel.

Seit bereits zwei Stunden hatte sie sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und erbrach immer mal wieder in die Toilettenschüssel. So schlimm wie jetzt, in dritten Monat der Schwangerschaft, war es noch nie. Selbst während ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft mit den Zwillingen ging es ihr besser. Bedeutend besser, das musste Ran zugeben.

Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, überkam sie erneut der Brechreiz.

Shinichi, der erst drei Stunden später, zur normalen Feierabendzeit, wieder nach Hause kam, erfuhr nichts von Rans langer Verabredung mit der Toilettenschüssel. Und die Zwillinge hatten davon nicht mal etwas mitbekommen, weil sie damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Geburtstagswünsche aufzuzeichnen und sich darüber zu streiten, wer sich was wünschen durfte. Zwischen all den Zeichnungen ihrer Wünsche, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, gab es jedoch etwas, was sich beide wünschten: Eine Hängematte. Seit sie damals im Urlaub auf dem Land waren und dort mit der Hängematte spielen konnten, verspürten sie den Wunsch, eine eigene zu besitzen.

Was sie jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass Shinichi genau das geahnt und bereits eine Hängematte für sie gekauft hatte. Dieser Wunsch würde sich also erfüllen. Allerdings verlor Shinichi kein einziges Wort darüber, auch nicht beim Abendessen, bei dem die Zwillinge all ihre Wünsche aufzählten.

"Sag mal, Shinichi", begann Ran später und schöpfte sich noch etwas Gemüse nach. "Wollen wir nicht Heiji, Kazuha und ihre Tochter Kaori zu uns einladen? Zum Beispiel am Geburtstag der Kinder?"

"Ja! Onkel Heiji!", riefen die Zwillinge erfreut. Doch Shinichi meldete Bedenken an.

"Das ist mitten im Sommer, sie haben bestimmt eigene Pläne", sagte er.

"Ach komm, ruf doch nachher mal an. Wie heisst es doch so schön: Fragen kostet nichts."

"Wie du meinst..."

Eine halbe Stunde später tippte Shinichi Heiji Hattoris Nummer ein und wartete. Nach dem vierten Klingeln nahm Heiji den Anruf entgegen.

"Hallo Heiji, ich bin's, Shinichi."

"Kudo, altes Haus, hallo! Wie geht's denn so?"

Heijis Stimme hörte Shinichi noch, auch wenn er den Hörer einen halben Meter vom Ohr weg hielt.

"Gut, wenn mir nicht gerade jemand ins Ohr schreit", antwortete Shinichi schliesslich auf die Frage.

"Warum rufste denn an?"

"Papa!"

Kaori Hattori, die kleine, dreijährige Tochter von Heiji und Kazuha Hattori, plärrte lautstark in den Hörer.

"Lass das, ich telefoniere grade", hörte Shinichi Heiji sagen. "Geh zu Mami, los."

Shinichi grinste. Seine beiden Kinder hatten wenigstens den Anstand, die Erwachsenen nicht zu stören, wenn sie am Telefon waren. Da hatte Heiji seine Kleine wohl nicht gut erzogen...

"Tut mir leid für die Unterbrechung, Kudo", sagte Heiji, als Kaori nicht mehr zu hören war. "Also, warum rufste an?"

Shinichi erklärte kurz den Grund seines Anrufes, dann redeten sie noch über das eine und das andere. Nach zwanzig Minuten beendeten die beiden Detektive ihr Telefongespräch wieder.

Langsam legte Shinichi den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und schüttelte den Kopf. Heiji Hattori, der Meisterdetektiv aus Osaka, dem Westen Japans. Er war schon ein Kapitel für sich, und doch hatten sie beide, er und Shinichi, vieles gemeinsam. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie beide bei der Hochzeit des jeweils anderen Trauzeuge gewesen waren, nein. Sie beide waren erfolgreiche Detektive, die eine Familie zu ernähren hatten. Aber anders als Shinichi, der bereits mit 18 Vater wurde, liessen sich Heiji und Kazuha noch etwas Zeit. Bei ihnen klopfte der Storch erst an die Tür, als beide 20 waren. Und er brachte auch nur ein Baby, während bei der Familie Kudo gleich ein Doppelpack geliefert wurde. Aber trotzdem würde Shinichi nicht tauschen wollen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, nur ein einziges Kind zu haben, denn beide, sowohl Reika als auch Shinichi Jr., gehörten schon fest zur Familie. Und bald sollten sie sogar noch Verstärkung bekommen...

Shinichi lächelte. Das Leben war doch so schön.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zurück zu Heiji, und plötzlich machte er sich Sorgen. Seit die Zwillinge damals geboren wurden, hatte Heiji einen Narren an Shinichi Jr. gefressen. Durch ein Foto, das Ran ihm mal gezeigt hatte, hatte Heiji gesehen, dass Shinichi, als er noch klein war, exakt so ausgesehen hatte wie sein Sohn jetzt. Diese Tatsache benutzte der Westjapaner oft, um Shinichi aufzuziehen, aber auch irgendwelche Bemerkungen oder Taten, die von Shinichi Jr. stammten, auf dessen Vater zu übertragen. Wenn Shinichi Jr. irgend etwas Dummes gemacht hatte und Heiji davon erfuhr, hiess es oft: "Das hat Kudo früher sicher auch gemacht."

Shinichi, dem diese Angewohnheit seines besten Freundes von Anfang an schon zum Hals heraushing, versuchte daher oft, Heiji so wenig wie möglich über die neuesten Streiche seiner Kinder zu erzählen. Aber jetzt hatte er ihn und seine Familie eingeladen, und Shinichi machte sich noch mehr Sorgen. Sowohl Heiji als auch Shinichi Jr. waren zwei Schlitzohren. Sein Sohn und Heiji Hattori in einem Raum. Ob das gut gehen konnte? Shinichi war sich da überhaupt nicht sicher. Eher brachten die beiden die ganze Villa zum Einsturz, als dass sie sich benehmen konnten. Oder sie heckten sonst etwas aus, was ihn auf die Palme bringen würde.

Shinichi wusste nicht, wie sehr er damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Hätte er gewusst, was Heiji alles im Gepäck hatte, hätte er ihn nie zum Geburtstag der Zwillinge eingeladen. Doch auch wenn er es gewusst hätte - er hätte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen können.

Am Vormittag des 31. Juli, dem Geburtstag der Kudo-Zwillinge, stand Heiji Hattori vor der Tür. Alleine, jedoch dick bepackt mit drei Geschenken, zwei kleineren und einem grossen, betrat er die Villa Kudo.

"Kazuha lässt sich entschuldigen, sie konnte leider nich' kommen."

"Schade", murmelte Shinichi und nahm die zwei kleineren Geschenke entgegen. "Ran wird enttäuscht sein, sie hat sich sehr auf Kazuha gefreut", fügte er hinzu. "Warum konnte sie nicht kommen? Tee?"

"Ja, gerne", sagte Heiji und folgte Shinichi ins Wohnzimmer. Dort legte er das grosse Paket vorsichtig hin und zog sich die Jacke aus, ehe er sich auf das Sofa fallen liess.

"Kommt gleich!", erklang Rans Stimme aus der Küche. Shinichi setzte sich in den Sessel.

"Also, sag schon. Warum konnte Kazuha nicht kommen?"

Heiji begann zu erzählen.

"Sie is' zusammen mit Kaori zu 'ner Freundin gefahren, die krank geworden war. Sie hat aber gesagt, dass sie 'n andermal kommt."

"Das ist wirklich sehr schade", sagte Ran, die mitgehört hatte und nun mit drei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie gab Heiji eine Tasse direkt in die Hand.

Der junge Mann aus Osaka bedankte sich und nahm einen Schluck Tee, dann fiel ihm etwas auf.

"Aber hallo, Ran!", rief er aus. "Biste etwa schwanger?"

Ran blieb stumm, und auch Shinichi verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Das jedoch war Heiji Antwort genug.

"Na dann gratulier ich!"

"Danke, Heiji", lächelte Ran, ehe sie das grosse Paket begutachtete, das neben Heiji auf dem Sofa lag. "Was ist denn da drin?"

"Wo sind die Kinder?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Noch im Bett", kam es von Shinichi. "Aber sie werden wohl bald runterkommen."

"Also, was ist da drin?", wiederholte Ran die Frage. Sie war misstrauisch geworden, genau wie Shinichi.

"Eine Spielkonsole!", antwortete der Westjapaner prompt und grinste.

"Heiji, dafür sind sie zu jung!", entrüstete sich Shinichi, schnappte sich das Geschenk und liess es schnell unter Heijis und seiner eigenen Jacke verschwinden.

"Ich nehme an, du hast auch Spiele gekauft. Darf ich fragen, welche?"

"Dein kleiner Junior liebt doch Delphine, haste gesagt", antwortete Heiji und warf einen Blick auf den Jackenhaufen, unter dem nun sein Geschenk für die Zwillinge lag. "Also hab ich ein Delphin-Spiel gekauft. Dazu noch eine Sammlung mit Sonic-Spielen, und dann noch 'Worms 4 Mayhem'. Das Spiel is' wirklich klasse!"

Heiji grinste über das ganze Gesicht, während Shinichi ihn nur anstarrte. 'Worms 4 Mayhem'? Dieses Spiel kannte er sehr gut. Jedes Mal, wenn er es damals bei einem Schulfreund spielen konnte, verlor er nach und nach all seine Würmer. Shinichi war immer der erste, der besiegt wurde. Sogar beim Storymodus mit den insgesamt 25 Levels kam er gerade mal bis zu Level vier - aber auch nur, weil sein Schulfreund ihn dabei tatkräftig unterstützt hatte.

Shinichi seufzte. Er war in Videospielen eine totale Niete, das gab er gerne zu. Aber vielleicht hatten seine Zwillinge ja Rans Videospiel-Talente geerbt, und nicht seine Unfähigkeit. Doch trotzdem würde er dieses Spiel beschlagnahmen, bis die Kinder grösser und auch älter waren.

"Und das Delphin-Spiel?", fragte Ran leise. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, um welches es sich dabei handelte, aber sie wollte trotzdem Gewissheit.

"Ecco the Dolphin", sagte Heiji. "Es is' eine Sammlung mit allen Ecco-Spielen."

Ran war erleichtert. Wenigstens ein Spiel, das für die Kinder geeignet war.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein lauter Jubelschrei aus dem Kinderzimmer.

"Ich glaub, die Kleinen sind wach", bemerkte Heiji grinsend.

"Ja. Und sie haben die Hängematte gesehen, die sie sich so gewünscht haben", sagte Shinichi. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk, während Heiji ihm folgte. Er war dann aber der erste, der ins Zimmer trat, weil Shinichi noch einen kurzen Abstecher ins Elternschlafzimmer machte.

"Hey ihr Knirpse!"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika drehten sich freudig zu ihrem Besuch um.

"Onkel Heiji!", riefen beide im Chor, dann stürmten sie auf ihn zu und sprangen ihn an. "Hallo Onkel Heiji!"

"Na ihr?"

"Sieh mal, Onkel Heiji!", sagte Shinichi Jr., packte ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu einer Ecke des Kinderzimmers, in der eine farbige Hängematte hing. "Wir haben eine Hängematte bekommen!"

In diesem Moment trat Shinichi ebenfalls in Zimmer und beobachtete lächelnd, wie sein bester Freund in ebenjene Hängematte purzelte, weil Shinichi Jr. so frech war und ihn einfach von hinten schubste.

Es war schön zu sehen, wie prächtig sich die Kinder und Heiji immer noch verstanden. Und es war schön zu sehen, dass die Zwillinge Heiji ebenso in Beschlag nahmen wie ihren eigenen Vater.

Kurze Zeit später sass ein erschöpfter Westjapaner wieder im Wohnzimmer und nahm einen Schluck vom inzwischen kalten Tee. Er hatte Kazuhas und sein Geschenk noch nicht den Kindern gegeben, da diese so sehr mit der Hängematte beschäftigt waren, dass sie es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht realisiert hätten. Darum beschloss Heiji, einfach noch zu warten.

"Wie schaffst ihr das alles bloss?", fragte er kurz daraufhin und sah abwechselnd seinen besten Freund und Ran an.

"Wie schaffe ich was?", fragte Shinichi.

"Na, die Kids! Ich hab eine Tochter, ein einziges Kind, und komm damit manchmal nich' zurecht. Aber ihr habt gleich zwei davon!"

Das Ehepaar Kudo sah sich an.

"Na und?", fragten Shinichi und Ran im Chor.

"Würdet ihr nich' wünschen, nur ein Kind zu haben?"

"Nein", sagte Shinichi entschieden und schloss die Augen. "Sowohl Shinichi als auch Reika gehören zu uns, ich will nicht auf einen der beiden verzichten müssen." Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah Heiji ernst an. "Kinder zu haben ist das aufregendste Abenteuer, der schwerste Beruf, die größte Herausforderung und die glücklichste Erfahrung zugleich. Vor sechs Jahren wurden Zwillinge geboren, das war wohl Schicksal. Aber trotzdem würde ich mit niemandem auf der Welt tauschen wollen. Mit niemandem..."

Heiji sah Shinichi stumm an und erinnerte sich plötzlich an das Telefongespräch, das sie vor wenigen Tagen geführt hatten. Shinichi hatte da etwas angesprochen...

Ran, die spürte, dass Heiji alleine mit ihrem Mann sprechen wollte, trank nun schnell ihren Tee aus.

"Ich lasse euch mal alleine, ja? Ihr habt doch sicher noch ein Männergespräch zu führen." Heiji grinste. Wie Recht sie doch hatte, die hübsche Frau seines besten Freundes... "Ich bin oben bei den Kindern, falls etwas ist."

"Alles klar!"

Ran machte sich auf den Weg. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, worüber Shinichi und Heiji sprechen wollten, und dabei wollte sie nicht stören. Sie wollte auch gar nicht dabei sein, das gestand sie sich ein.

Nachdem Shinichi sich vergewissert hatte, dass Ran ausser Hörweite war, seufzte er laut auf.

"Also, erzähl schon, Kudo", sagte Heiji und setzte sich auf. "Worüber wollteste mit mir reden? Am Telefon haste nämlich plötzlich ziemlich komisch geklungen."

Shinichi seufzte erneut, ehe er sich nach hinten lehnte.

"Du hast ja Recht. Weisst du, vor ein paar Monaten erst habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, dass das hier noch mal Wirklichkeit werden würde", murmelte Shinichi.

"Das hier?", wiederholte Heiji verständnislos. "Was meinste damit?"

"Glückliche Kinder, die heute unbeschwert ihren Geburtstag feiern können, eine glückliche Ehefrau und Mutter, die wieder zu Hause bei ihrer Familie ist... und ich... zusammen mit ihr..."

"Also is' doch was passiert, wasde mir nich' am Telefon erzählen wolltest, nich' wahr?"

"Ja..."

Heiji beugte sich interessiert vor. So, wie Shinichi diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war wohl doch etwas Grosses, Schlimmes geschehen. Etwas, was trotz der Zeit, die inzwischen vergangen war, bei Shinichi noch schwer im Magen lag.

"Was is' passiert?"

Wieder seufzte Shinichi, ehe er begann, die Geschichte zu erzählen, in der er von Ran samt Kindern verlassen wurde, sie scheinbar die Scheidung von ihm wollte und schliesslich fast das Leben verloren hatte. Es war eine Geschichte, die ihre Seelen zerrissen, die jedoch am Schluss für alle Mitglieder der Familie Kudo ein gutes Ende bereitgehalten hatte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah Heiji seinen besten Freund fassungslos an.

"Das is' nich' wahr, oder?"

"Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?", kam die Gegenfrage von Shinichi. "Noch dazu bei einem solch ernsten Thema?" Durch das lange Reden war seine Kehle ganz ausgetrocknet, darum nahm er einen Schluck Tee. Glücklicherweise hatte Heiji Shinichi reden lassen und ihn nicht mit Fragen unterbrochen, so dass dem Ostjapaner das Reden viel leichter gefallen war.

Heiji ging nicht auf Shinichis Frage ein.

"Der Kerl is' jetz' hinter Gitter, oder?"

Shinichi nickte nur.

"Mann oh Mann, was für 'ne Geschichte", murmelte Heiji und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee. "Grabscht Ran einfach so an den Hintern..."

Shinichi seufzte wieder.

"Und du hast tatsächlich geraucht?"

"Ja. Aber ich konnte zum Glück wieder aufhören."

Erst jetzt fiel Shinichi ein, dass er dies sehr schnell geschafft hatte. Wenn er es recht bedachte, sogar von einem Tag auf den anderen. "Es wäre übrigens nett, wenn du diese Geschichte Ran und den Kindern gegenüber nicht erwähnen würdest. Die Zwillinge haben seit damals kein Wort mehr darüber verloren, und ich möchte nicht, dass sie von uns noch mal daran erinnert werden. Denn immerhin litt nicht nur ich darunter, sondern auch Ran. Und ganz besonders die Kinder."

"Schon klar", murmelte Heiji und bedachte Shinichi mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Aber mir scheint, du leidest jetz' noch drunter."

"Ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen, weisst du", sagte Shinichi leise und senkte den Blick. "Ran wurde bei dieser Geschichte fast getötet, und die Zwillinge hätten ohne Mutter aufwachsen müssen. Zwei kleine Kinder, und keine Frau, die mir bei der Erziehung hätte helfen können. Ich weiss ehrlich nicht, ob ich das geschafft hätte. Oder ob ich daran zugrunde gegangen wäre..."

Heiji, der ganz genau wusste, wie sehr Shinichi Ran liebte und ohne sie nicht leben konnte, verstand ihn vollkommen. Dennoch versuchte er, ihn aufzumuntern, aber das ging nur, wenn er dessen Gedanken in die Gegenwart oder in die Zukunft lenkte. Und das sollte eigentlich nicht schwer sein. Heiji wusste genau, wie er das schaffte. Er musste nur einen Witz oder eine blöde Bemerkung machen, Shinichi würde sich darüber aufregen, und schon war die düstere Stimmung verflogen. Nur wusste Heiji nicht, dass er dabei unverhofft Hilfe bekam.

"Hallo Papa! Hallo Onkel Heiji!"

Shinichi Jr. stürmte in diesem Augenblick ins Wohnzimmer, nahm Anlauf und sprang auf das Sofa, ehe er auf den Schoss seines Vaters kletterte und es sich dort gemütlich machte. Es sah aus, als würde Shinichi sein jüngeres Ich auf dem Schoss festhalten, und Heiji fand das ziemlich niedlich.

"Was macht ihr?"

Shinichis Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. Shinichi Jr. durfte nichts von seinem Seelenknick bemerken.

"Wir reden", erklärte er und schlang seine Arme um den Körper des kleinen Jungen. "Und was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht mehr bei Mama?"

"Laut", sagte Shinichi Jr. nur. Die beiden Erwachsenen verstanden nicht.

"Laut?", fragte Shinichi nach. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Reika ist aus der Hängematte gefallen", erklärte Shinichi Jr. mit ruhiger Stimme. "Sie hat laut geweint, und Mama tröstet sie jetzt."

Shinichi seufzte leise. Das war mal wieder typisch Shinichi Jr. Normalerweise hielt er zu seiner Schwester, egal was sie beide anstellten. Aber sobald Reika begann zu weinen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, verschwand Shinichi Jr. einfach. Meistens ging er dann zu seinem Vater und überliess Ran das Trösten. Aber wie sollte das denn erst aussehen, wenn Ran in einem halben Jahr das Baby auf die Welt bringen würde? Würde dann Shinichi Jr. ebenfalls immer das Weite suchen, wenn es begann zu weinen?

Der gleiche Gedanke ging auch Heiji durch den Kopf. Und das lenkte seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Shinichis Frau.

"In welchem Monat is' Ran noch mal?"

"Im dritten", antwortete Shinichi. "Warum fragst du?"

"Vor drei Monaten wart ihr doch im Urlaub auf dem Land, oder? Um euch von... du weisst schon was zu erholen, nich'?"

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, richtig. Na und?"

"Ha! Ich hab's mir doch gedacht!", rief Heiji und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Shinichi jedoch verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Was hast du dir gedacht? Was ist los?"

Heiji lachte laut.

"Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du Ran noch einen Braten in die Röhre schiebst, nach dem, was passiert is'!"

Shinichi sah seinen besten Freund nur stumm an und hatte die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen. Es waren fast genau dieselben Worte wie damals, als Ran das erste Mal schwanger war. Fast genau dieselben Worte, die Heiji damals schon gesagt hatte.

Shinichi Jr. jedoch, der noch immer auf dem Schoss seines Vaters sass und der Unterhaltung still zugehört hatte, drehte sich so gut es ging zu Shinichi um und sah in sein Gesicht hoch. Er setzte eine fragende Miene auf.

"Daddy? Ist das ein leckerer Braten, den Mama im Ofen hat?"

Es herrschte Totenstille. Shinichi starrte seinen Sohn an und brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Heiji hingegen begann plötzlich lauthals zu lachen. Shinichi regte sich auf.

"Was ist daran so lustig?"

"Is' das ein leckerer Braten, den Ran im Ofen hat?", wiederholte Heiji und fiel vor Lachen fast vom Sessel.

"Daddy? Was bedeutet das?"

Heiji lachte noch lauter.

"Das ist nicht lustig!", rief Shinichi aufgebracht und versuchte mit aller Kraft, der Versuchung, Heiji einfach eine zu knallen, zu widerstehen. Mit Erfolg. "Erklär ihm das!"

"Warum ich?", fragte Heiji stattdessen und hielt sich den Bauch. "Du bist der Daddy. Versuchs doch mit den Bienchen und den Blumen."

Shinichi riss empört den Mund auf, schloss ihn aber wieder, ehe er ihn erneut öffnete.

"Er weiss es noch nicht, und Reika auch nicht", sagte er schliesslich. "Ich wollte es ihnen heute sagen, aber du-"

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Ran, mit Tochter Reika auf dem Arm, stand plötzlich ihm Wohnzimmer und betrachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot. Allerdings wartete sie keine Antwort ab. "Es gibt gleich Mittagessen, es gibt Kalbsbraten. Er ist schon so gut wie fertig."

Heiji versuchte einen erneuten Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, doch er schaffte es nicht. Laut prustete er wieder los. Shinichi hingegen fand es immer noch nicht lustig.

"Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Heiji. Verlass dich darauf!"

Der Detektiv aus dem Westen allerdings nahm die Drohung auf die leichte Schulter. Was hatte er vorhin gedacht? Eine blöde Bemerkung, Shinichi würde sich darüber aufregen und dafür vergessen, worüber sie gesprochen haben. Es hat geklappt! Heiji war stolz auf sich.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie alle satt, und während Heiji sich etwas hinlegte, sass das Ehepaar Kudo mitsamt ihren beiden Geburtstagskindern im Wohnzimmer. Immerhin mussten sie ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Shinichi Jr. und Reika sassen nebeneinander im Sessel, während ihre Eltern ihnen gegenüber auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatten.

"Shinichi, das, was Onkel Heiji vorhin gesagt hatte, verstehst du noch nicht", erklärte sein Vater. "Dafür bist du noch zu jung. Aber da ihr beide heute Geburtstag habt...", fuhr er fort und sah sofort, wie die Augen der Zwillinge begannen zu leuchten.

"Bekommen wir noch ein Geschenk?", kam es sofort von Reika. "Etwas zum Spielen?"

Shinichi und Ran sahen sich kurz an, ehe Ran leicht nickte.

"Wie man es nimmt", sagte Shinichi dann und deutete den beiden Kindern, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie gehorchten auf der Stelle, natürlich in der Annahme, das Geschenk sofort zu bekommen.

"Seht mal", begann Ran, hob Reika auf ihren Schoss und umarmte sie, während Shinichi bei seinem Sohn genau dasselbe machte. "Euer Daddy und ich haben etwas gemacht." Dann verstummte Ran. Nein, dieser Anfang war nicht gut. Sie entschied sich kurzerhand für den direktesten Weg ohne viele Erklärungen. "Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Urlaub? An das Kälbchen, das dort auf die Welt gekommen ist? Das Kuh-Baby?"

"Ja", sagten Shinichi Jr. und Reika im Chor.

"Ich werde auch bald ein Baby bekommen", erklärte Ran weiter und lächelte. "Ihr werdet bald ein Geschwisterchen haben! Entweder ein Brüderchen oder ein Schwesterchen. Im Winter wird das Baby kommen!"

"Juhuu, wir bekommen ein Kuh-Baby! Ein Kälbchen!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor, befreiten sich aus den jeweiligen Umarmungen und tanzten einmal um das Sofa herum. "Wir bekommen ein Kälbchen zum Spielen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Zwillinge aus dem Wohnzimmer und polterten die Treppe ins Kinderzimmer hoch. Shinichi und Ran sahen ihnen fassungslos nach.

"Ich glaube, sie haben nicht ganz begriffen, worum es geht", murmelte Shinichi und sah immer noch in die Richtung, in die die Zwillinge verschwunden waren.

"Nein, das haben sie nicht", bestätigte Ran und seufzte. "Wir werden einen zweiten Versuch starten müssen."

"Aber nicht mehr heute."

"Einverstanden. Ich glaube, ich werde mich mal kurz hinlegen, ich bin müde."

"Mach das", sagte Shinichi und stand auf. "Ich werde inzwischen auf die Kinder aufpassen. Nicht, dass sie noch die Hängematte in Brand stecken."

"Danke."

Obwohl man es ihr nicht ansah, war Ran mehr als nur erleichtert. Sie war froh, Shinichi als Ehemann zu haben, denn der würde sie nie im Stich lassen. Und er würde sie unterstützen, wo immer er es konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Shinichi plötzlich ins abgedunkelte Elternschlafzimmer, in dem Ran lag. Shinichi wusste sofort, dass seine Frau nicht schlief.

"Ran, weisst du, wo Heiji ist?"

"Ja", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme. "Er sagte, er wolle etwas schlafen, da er scheinbar die ganze Nacht wach gewesen ist. Er müsste unten im Garten sein."

"Danke."

Shinichi, dem jetzt sein kleiner Sohn an den Fersen klebte, trat auf den Balkon und sah nach unten. Tatsächlich, da war er. Seelenruhig lag Heiji in einem Liegestuhl und schlief. Shinichi musterte seinen besten Freund, und plötzlich kam ihn eine Idee. Grinsend wandte er sich an seinen Sohn.

"Pass jetzt ganz gut auf, Shinichi", sagte er, dann ging er ins Badezimmer, holte einen leeren Plastikeimer hervor und füllte ihn mit kaltem Wasser. Er grinste breit. Shinichi Jr., der seinem Vater gefolgt war und alles ganz genau beobachtet hatte, grinste ebenfalls, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was sein Vater da im Schilde führte.

"Daddy?"

"Pst. Sei still", flüsterte Shinichi, ging leise wieder auf den Balkon und hob den vollen Eimer auf das Geländer. "Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange, Heiji", murmelte Shinichi, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Shinichi Jr., dann leerte den Wassereimer direkt über seinem Detektivkollegen aus. Das Wasser benötigte nur eine Sekunde, ehe es das Ziel erreichte.

Laut prustend schrak Heiji aus dem Schlaf und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Er war patschnass. Shinichi lachte laut auf, dann stellte er den Eimer auf den Balkonboden und eilte nach unten, während Shinichi Jr. von oben zuschaute, wie Heiji sich sein T-Shirt vom Leib riss und es auswrang.

Als Shinichi bei Heiji ankam, konnte er sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

"Na, hast du jetzt wieder einen kühlen Kopf?"

"Was sollte das denn grade?"

Shinichi allerdings liess sich nicht von Heijis Wut beeindrucken.

"Ich hab dir ein Nachspiel versprochen, und das hast du gekriegt. Du bist selber Schuld!"

In diesem Augenblick bekam Heiji erneut eine kalte Dusche. Dieses Mal jedoch kriegte auch Shinichi leicht etwas ab. Als beide Detektive hochsahen, sahen sie nur Shinichis kleinen Sohn.

"Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange, Heiji!", rief Shinichi Jr. und stob lachend mit dem Eimer davon. Der nun völlig durchnässte Heiji sah den grinsenden Shinichi wütend an.

"Du benutzt schon einen kleinen Jungen für deine Rache?"

"Was heisst hier benutzen?", wehrte Shinichi ab. "Hab ich ihm gesagt, er solle es mir nachmachen?"

"Wahrscheinlich schon!"

Erneut wurde ein Eimer Wasser ausgeleert, aber dieses Mal bekam Shinichi alles ab. Heiji grinste schadenfroh, während Shinichi sich schnell die Fransen aus den Augen wischte.

Shinichi Jr. lachte laut.

"Nicht auf mich! Auf ihn!", rief Shinichi, zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Heiji und sah dann nach oben. Allerdings stand da nicht Shinichi Jr. mit dem Eimer in der Hand, sondern Ran.

"Ihr seid schon echte Kindsköpfe, ihr beiden", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, ehe sie den Eimer ihrem lachenden Sohn zurückgab. "Zieht euch um, es gibt gleich Eiskreme."

"Ja! Eiskreme!", rief Shinichi Jr. und eilte mit dem Plastikeimer davon, um seine Schwester zu holen, die vom ganzen Geschehen gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Shinichi und Heiji blieben noch unten stehen, während sich beide ihre nassen T-Shirts auswrangen.

"Was für eine Familie", seufzte Heiji und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu. "Hoffentlich wird meine Tochter nie so."

"Das kommt ganz auf die Eltern an", erklärte der Ostjapaner besserwisserisch, ehe er laut zu lachen begann, weil Heiji zum wiederholten Male eine kalte Dusche bekam. Dieses Mal aber wieder von Shinichi Jr., der dann mit einem lauten "Braten in der Röhre! Braten in der Röhre!" endgültig vom Balkon verschwand. Die lachende Reika eilte hinter ihm her.

"Sag mal, Ran", begann Shinichi später, als sie beide kurz alleine in Wohnzimmer waren, da Heiji auf die Toilette musste. "Hast du Shinichi Jr. angestiftet, noch mal einen Eimer Wasser über Heiji zu kippen?"

Ran nickte schadenfroh.

"Ja. Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob Heiji heute irgendwas von einem 'Braten in der Röhre' gesagt hatte, und als er es bestätigt hat, dachte ich, eine weitere Dusche könne nicht schaden."

Shinichi lachte auf.

"Das war klasse, Ran. Du bist die Beste!"

"Immer doch!", lachte sie und küsste ihren Mann kurz. "Immerhin weiss ich noch, was Heiji damals zu mir gesagt hatte, als ich mit den Zwillingen schwanger war. Es war also klar, dass er es heute nicht lassen konnte."

"Du bist wirklich die Beste", wiederholte Shinichi.

Für den Rest des Tages benahmen sich alle Anwesenden normal, und als die Zwillinge ihre Geschenke von Heiji und Kazuha auspacken konnten, begannen ihre Augen wieder zu leuchten. Von Kazuha hatten sie jeweils ein Kinderpuzzle bekommen, einmal ein Bauernhofmotiv und einmal ein Motiv, auf dem alle Meerestiere abgebildet waren. Als sie Heijis Geschenk auspackten, wurden ihre Augen ganz gross. Auf der Stelle baten sie ihren Vater, die Konsole am Fernseher einzustecken zu einzustellen, und nach kurzem Hin und Her liess sich Shinichi schliesslich breitschlagen. Es war immerhin ihr Geburtstag, da durfte er es nicht so eng sehen. Da die Delphin-Spiele jedoch nur für einen Spieler gedacht waren, mussten die beiden Kinder jeweils abwechselnd spielen. Am Anfang jedoch wollten beide die ganze Zeit über spielen, was verständlich war. Es gab bereits Streit deswegen, aber als Shinichi ihnen gedroht hatte, die Konsole Heiji zurückzugeben, gaben sie klein bei. Sie wussten, dass Shinichi für den einen oder anderen Scherz zu haben war, aber sie wussten auch, dass sie es nicht zu weit treiben durften.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sich auf die von Shinichi vorgegebene Viertelstunde-Schicht eingestellt, bis es Zeit fürs Bett wurde. Und auch Heiji sagte, für ihn wäre es Zeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Als die Kinder endlich im Bett waren und bereits schliefen, verabschiedeten sich Ran und Shinichi von Heiji.

"Das nächste Mal bringst du aber Kazuha und Kaori mit, ja?", forderte Ran lächelnd. "Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, nur immer mit ihr zu telefonieren."

"Alles klar, Ran", grinste Heiji. "Und ich werde ihr die frohe Botschaft überbringen. Bis bald! Macht's gut, ihr beiden! Und lass wieder mal was von dir hören, Kudo!"

Dann setzte sich Heiji ins Taxi, das ihn zum Flughafen bringen würde. Seufzend schloss Shinichi die Haustür und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ran inzwischen auf dem Sofa lag und die Beine hochgelegt hatte. So, wie sie jetzt da lag, schien ihr Bauch dicker zu sein, als es tatsächlich der Fall war.

"Was für ein Tag", ächzte Shinichi und liess sich in den Sessel fallen. "Was für ein Tag...!"

"Du sagst es", kam es von Ran, ehe sie die Stirn in Falten legte.

"Wie kamen die Zwillinge eigentlich darauf, dass wir ein Kälbchen bekommen würden?"

Shinichi lachte kurz, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden schon noch einen Weg finden, es ihnen klar zu machen. Unmissverständlich, meine ich."

"Ja", murmelte Ran, ehe ihr Blick auf die Spielkonsole fiel. Obwohl sie müde war, hatte sie grosse Lust, ein Videospiel zu spielen. Sie warf einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu Shinichi, der ihr Deuten verstand. Kurze Zeit später sassen sie beide im Schneidersitz vor dem Fernseher, hatten ein Spiel gestartet und waren ganz darin vertieft.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem Ran haushoch gewonnen und Shinichi erbarmungslos besiegt hatte, lag sie wieder auf dem Sofa, während Shinichi erneut im Sessel sass und die Beine auf das Salon-Tischchen gelegt hatte.

"Du bist immer noch ein hoffnungsloser Fall", sagte Ran lächelnd, während Shinichi nur ein saures Gesicht machte. "Aber vielleicht ändert sich das jetzt."

"Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht", sagte Shinichi und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits nach halb zwölf Uhr nachts war. Er sollte ins Bett, schliesslich musste er am nächsten Tag wieder früh aus den Federn steigen.

"Mal sehen, was die Zeit so bringt", murmelte Ran, ehe sie die Augen schloss. Shinichi musterte sie stumm. Seine Frau hatte sich heute ganz gut gehalten, ihr war kein einziges Mal übel. Sie musste sich nur mal kurz hinlegen, aber sonst... Shinichi lächelte müde.

"Ran?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. "Hey! Ran?"

Wieder nichts. Ein weiterer Blick reichte Shinichi um zu sehen, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Kein Wunder, nach einem solchen Tag wie heute.

Ohne weitere Worte stand Shinichi auf, hob Ran auf die Arme und trug sie ins Elternschlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft ins Bett legte.

"Gute Nacht, Ran. Und träume etwas Schönes."

Shinichi lächelte erneut und horchte kurz. In der Villa Kudo war es still, einzig Rans ruhiges Atmen vernahm er. Sein Blick schweifte zurück zu seiner Frau.

Ran hatte sich die Ruhe verdient.

In einem halben Jahr würden schliesslich andere, unruhigere und turbulentere Zeiten anbrechen...

**Kapitel 4: Die Qual der Namenswahl**

Es war ein verbitterter Kampf ums Überleben. Ein Kampf um den Triumpf über den mächtigen Gegner. Es wurden alle Register gezogen und alle Tricks eingesetzt, um die eigenen Fähigkeiten und die Geschicklichkeit zu testen.

Es stand Kopf an Kopf, beide Kontrahenten kämpften mit den letzten Energiereserven. Gleich würde der Kampf beendet sein. Gleich würde es einen glorreichen Sieger und einen unehrenhaften Besiegten geben. Gleich war es soweit. Es handelte sich nur noch um Sekunden. Gleich...

"Du wirst verlieren!"

"Glaubst du? Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen! Ha!"

"Du wirst verlieren, Daddy!"

"Oh, nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

_Game Over_

"Gewonnen!", jubelte Shinichi Jr., sprang auf und rannte einmal um das Sofa, während sein Vater das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Auf dem zweigeteilten Bildschirm leuchtete in roten Buchstaben auf seiner Seite "You Lose" auf, während auf der Seite seines Sohnes die Buchstaben "You Win" standen.

"Gewonnen! Gewonnen! Gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen!"

Shinichi Jr. kriegte sich fast nicht mehr ein und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer, um seiner Mutter die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen.

Shinichi indessen wollte es nicht glauben. Er glaubte es einfach nicht. Er war 24 Jahre alt, ein Meisterdetektiv, ein gefürchteter Verbrecherjäger, hochintelligent und multitalentiert. Aber im Videospiel gegen ein sechsjähriges Kind konnte er nicht bestehen. Es war doch nur ein ganz einfaches Videospiel! Wollte die Welt ihn heute Abend so bestrafen?

Nach wie vor sass er im Schneidersitz vor dem Fernsehapparat, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er schlafen. Shinichi Jr., der genau in diesem Moment wieder zurückkam, dachte dies jedoch.

"Wach auf, Daddy! Aufwachen!"

"Ich schlafe nicht", murmelte Shinichi nur.

"Spielen wir noch mal?"

"Nein."

"Ach komm."

Ran, die gerade ins Wohnzimmer trat, lächelte. "Spiel noch mal mit dem Kleinen."

"Nein."

"Willst du denn keine Revanche?"

"Damit er mich noch mal fertigmachen kann? Oh nein."

Shinichi stand auf und hielt seinen Kontroller Ran hin. "Versuch du es doch mal. Ich werde inzwischen nachsehen, was Reika so treibt."

Ran seufzte, nahm den Kontroller dann aber entgegen und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn.

"Wenn du meinst."

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Shinichi Jr. zu seiner Mutter hoch und grinste sie an.

"Du wirst verlieren, Mama! Und ich werde gewinnen!"

Ran grinste fies zurück.

"Bist du dir da so sicher, Kleiner?"

Ihr Sohn lachte nur.

Während nur eine Minute später aus dem Wohnzimmer die Musik des Videospiels zu hören war, ging Shinichi die Treppe hoch. Seine kleine Tochter schien nicht gross interessiert an irgendwelchen Videospielen zu sein, weswegen sie sich mit ihrem Lieblingsmärchenbuch in das Kinderzimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Als Shinichi jedoch besagten Raum betrat, lag Reika, mit einer Kuscheldecke um den Körper gewickelt, am Boden. Sie hatte den Kopf auf das offene Buch gebettet und schlief seelenruhig.

Shinichi konnte bei diesem Anblick nur lächeln, ehe er seine Tochter vorsichtig hochhob, sie in ihr Zimmer trug und sie schliesslich ins Bett legte.

"Schlaf gut, mein kleines Mädchen", flüsterte Shinichi, ehe er auf leisen Sohlen Reikas Zimmer wieder verliess.

Kaum wieder unten angekommen, kam ihm ein heulender Shinichi Jr. entgegengelaufen.

"Daddy!", weinte er laut und klammerte sich an sein Bein. "Daddy! Mama ist so gemein!"

"Oje, oje", sagte Shinichi, hob seinen Sohn auf die Arme und kehrte mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer zurück. "Was ist denn passiert?"

Der kleine Junge vergrub sein Gesicht in Shinichis Hemd und schluchzte nur.

"Er hat verloren", erklärte Ran an seiner Stelle. "Das erträgt er scheinbar nicht."

"Nicht doch, kleiner Mann. Davon geht doch die Welt nicht unter", versuchte Shinichi seinen Sohn zu beruhigen, der nun laut wimmerte. "Hör auf zu weinen, das bringt nichts."

"Mama ist gemein!"

Shinichi seufzte und liess die Schultern hängen. Kinder konnten ganz schön anstrengend sein.

"Mama ist doch nicht gemein, das ist Quatsch."

Shinichi Jr. jedoch wollte nicht auf ihn hören, weswegen Shinichi weiterhin versuchte, ihn zu trösten.

Das Ergebnis dieser ganzen Versuche war, dass Shinichi eine letzte Runde mit seinem Sohn spielte und, wie vorhin schon, erneut haushoch verlor. Shinichi Jr. vermutete zwar, dass sein Vater ihn extra hatte gewinnen lassen, was natürlich nicht der Fall war, aber dem Jungen war es egal. Er hatte gewonnen, und das war die Hauptsache. Irgendwelche Hintergründe interessierten ihn nicht.

"So, jetzt aber ab ins Bett, verstanden? Deine Schwester ist schon oben."

Ohne Widerworte folgte der Junge dem Befehl seines Vaters.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren die beiden Erwachsenen alleine im Wohnzimmer. Während Ran die Kissen zusammensammelte, widmete sich Shinichi der Spielkonsole. Dabei seufzte er laut und deutlich.

"Unser Sohn kommt sehr nach dir", grummelte er und verstaute das Spiel in der Schublade. "Er schmollt sofort, wenn er etwas nicht bekommt."

"Das klingt aber nicht nach mir, sondern nach dir", sagte Ran beiläufig. "Shinichi ist dein Ebenbild, sowohl vom Aussehen als auch vom Verhalten her."

"Stimmt nicht."

"Stimmt doch!"

"Nein!"

"Ich frage mich, wem unser Baby mehr ähneln wird", sagte Ran schnell und streichelte sich liebevoll über den deutlichen Bauch. "Dir oder mir?"

Shinichi verkniff sich eine Antwort, da er ganz genau wusste, dass Ran ihn anfahren würde, egal wie seine Antwort ausfiel. Stattdessen kam er zurück auf Shinichi Jr. zu sprechen und beschwerte sich gleich mehrmals über die fehlende Toleranz bei ihm.

Seine Frau hingegen nahm es gelassen.

"Er ist noch ein Kind, er wird es schon noch lernen."

"Aber-!", setzte Shinichi an, wurde jedoch sofort von Ran unterbrochen.

"Wie geht das Sprichwort noch mal?", fragte sie und hielt demonstrativ den Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn. "'Vater werden ist nicht schwer, Vater sein dagegen sehr.' Oder so ähnlich." Sie kicherte.

"Haha, sehr witzig", sagte Shinichi und wickelte nun das Kontrollerkabel auf. "Du klingst ja gerade so, als hättest du keinen Spass am 'Vater werden' gehabt."

"Doch, natürlich hatte ich Spass, ich-" Ran verstummte sofort mit rotem Gesicht. "Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Ich will auf nichts hina-"

"Worauf willst du hinaus?", wiederholte Ran mit scharfer Stimme und funkelte Shinichi mit drohendem Blick an.

Shinichi seufzte, dann sah er ihr ernst in die Augen.

"Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir-"

"Dass wir was?"

"Wir hätten es schon früher tun sollen", antwortete Shinichi leise. "Schon viel früher. Dann gäbe es jetzt nicht so einen grossen Altersunterschied zwischen den Geschwistern."

Ran war erstaunt, doch dann schloss sie die Augen.

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Aber bei gleich zwei Babys war an weiteren Nachwuchs, zumindest damals, gar nicht zu denken. Die Zwillinge hielten sie seinerzeit sehr auf Trab, und das taten sie heute noch.

Ein paar Tage später kam Shinichi leicht verspätet nach Hause. Ran, die das Abendessen längst fertig gekocht und auf ihn gewartet hatte, hatte währenddessen mit den Zwillingen gemalt. Als ihr Mann endlich die Küche betrat und alle begrüsste, schrak Ran so sehr zusammen, dass sie ihr Glas umstiess. Glücklicherweise blieb es heil.

"Äh, hallo? Stimmt etwas nicht, Ran?"

"Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung", wehrte sie ab und stellte das Glas wieder hin. "Du hast mich nur erschreckt. Essen wir?"

"Warum fragst du mich das?"

"Okay, Kinder, räumt die Sachen beiseite, dann wascht euch die Hände."

Brav und ohne Geschrei sammelten die Zwillinge ihre Sachen ein und brachten sie ins Wohnzimmer, ehe sie dem zweiten Befehl ihrer Mutter nachkamen.

"Wohlerzogene Kinder", seufzte Shinichi und sah ihnen zu, wie sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzten. "Was wünscht man sich mehr?"

"Dass es uns noch einmal gelingt, vielleicht?", erklang Rans leise Stimme.

"Ja, du hast Recht."

Die Zwillinge hatten nichts von Rans Frage gehört. Sie waren ganz beschäftigt damit, aus den Servietten Flieger zu falten und dann laut "Hunger!" zu rufen.

"Ist ja gut, Kinder, es gibt ja schon was!", rief Ran, während sie schon die zweite Schüssel auf den Tisch stellte.

Als Ran Shinichis Blick auf die Abstellplatte freigab, sah er es sofort. Es gab Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce zum Abendessen. Deutlich erschien vor seinen Augen das Chaos, das die Kinder veranstaltet hatten, als er selbst zum ersten und auch einzigen Mal diese italienische Mahlzeit gekocht hatte. Vor einiger Zeit jedoch waren die Kinder brav gewesen, während Ran süsse Schlagsahne zu den Nudeln gegessen hatte. Shinichi schloss die Augen. Erst eine wortwörtliche Katastrophe, dann süsse Schlagsahne. Was kam heute auf ihn zu?

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf eine Schüssel frischer Erdbeeren. An sich eigentlich nichts Besonderes, trotzdem musterte der Meisterdetektiv misstrauisch den Behälter. Daneben lag eine Tube Mayonnaise. Shinichi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Erdbeeren und Mayonnaise?

Ran, die den Blick ihres Ehemannes gespürt hatte, versuchte sofort, seine Aufmerksamkeit davon abzulenken.

"Warum bist du erst jetzt nach Hause gekommen?", fragte sie scheinbar beiläufig, während sie die bereits geschöpften Spaghetti ihres Sohnes in Stückchen schnitt.

Shinichi liess sich nur zu gerne ablenken. Seufzend liess er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Ach weisst du... Es gibt Tage, die streichst du am besten aus dem Kalender. Heute war wieder so einer." Näher darauf eingehen wollte er jedoch nicht, und Ran fragte glücklicherweise auch nicht nach. So konnte das Abendessen seinen ruhigen Verlauf nehmen. Zumindest, bis die Kinder fertig gegessen hatten und nun voller Gier die Schüssel voller Erdbeeren anstarrten.

Ran merkte dies natürlich sofort.

"Wollt ihr auch ein paar Erdbeeren?"

"Ja!"

Lächelnd holte die Mutter die Schüssel auf den Tisch und reichte jedem der Kinder zwei der Früchte.

Als Ran voller Elan etwas Spaghetti auf ihre Gabel rollte, dann eine Erdbeere darauf setzte und das Ganze mit einer grossen Portion Mayonnaise verzierte, streckten beide Kinder angewidert die Zunge heraus. Und als Ran die Gabel in den Mund steckte, konnten die Zwillinge sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Wääähh!", machten beide im Chor und hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund. So schnell sie konnten flüchteten sie aus der Küche, während Shinichi, der noch ein paar Gabeln voll Spaghetti im Teller hatte, ausharren musste.

"Willst du auch?", fragte Ran vergnügt und hielt ihrem Mann die Erdbeerenschüssel hin.

"Es wird immer schlimmer mit dir", sagte Shinichi als Antwort. "Lass mich bitte zu Ende essen, bevor du dich als Mülleimer ausgibst und ich alles wieder ausspucken muss."

Ran lachte und nahm es gelassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später spielten die Zwillinge in ihrem Kinderzimmer im ersten Stock, während Shinichi Ran beim Abwasch half. Die Spaghetti-Erdbeer-Mayonnaise-Sache sprachen sie nicht an, und Shinichi hoffte, nie wieder daran erinnert zu werden. Nachdem er das Geschirr fein säuberlich verräumt hatte, ging er mit einem Glas Wasser ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas. Er liess seinen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren, trank dabei einen Schluck Wasser und stellte das Glas dann auf das Salontischchen. Ran, die noch kurz den Herd geputzt hatte, kam nur fünf Minuten später zu ihm. Sie wirkte unsicher.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie zögernd.

"Hm? Was ist?"

"Können wir... reden?"

Shinichi sah auf und musterte seine Frau.

"Was ist los?"

Ran holte tief Luft und trat zwei Schritte näher.

"Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir damals den Kindern die Namen ausgesucht haben?"

Shinichi lächelte erleichtert. Er dachte schon, seine Frau würde ein ernsteres Thema ansprechen.

"Oh ja, das habe ich noch lebhaft in Erinnerung. Warum meinst du?"

Ran zögerte kurz.

"Ich möchte gerne... heute den Namen für das Baby bestimmen."

Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

"Du bist erst im vierten Monat schwanger, Ran. Demnächst im fünften."

Sie wusste, was Shinichi fragen wollte, darum antwortete sie schon im Voraus.

"Ich will vorbereitet sein, das ist alles."

"Dafür ist es doch viel zu früh. Warum willst du jetzt schon einen Namen bestimmen?"

"Weil ich nicht dumm dastehen möchte, wenn das Baby da ist, der Arzt mich fragt, wie es heissen soll und ich keinen Namen weiss", sagte Ran schnell. Shinichi jedoch nahm es auf die leichte Schulter und witzelte sogar noch.

"Du würdest nicht dumm dastehen, sondern eher dumm daliegen. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du kurz nach der Geburt schon wieder aufstehen wirst."

Ran, die sich vorhin ein Kissen vom Sessel geschnappt hatte, warf es zur Antwort nach ihm. Shinichi konnte geschickt ausweichen.

"Dann entscheiden wir uns eben spontan", schlug er vor.

"Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich will vorbereitet sein. Planung geht über alles, heisst es doch immer."

"Ja, ja, schon gut." Shinichi nahm ein Schluck Wasser, dann sah er seine Frau liebevoll an. "Weisst du, Ran... Ich kann es irgendwie immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Ein drittes Kind. Noch ein Baby! Aber ich frage mich, wie Shinichi und Reika auf die Nachricht reagieren..."

"Sie werden es sicher freudig aufnehmen", sagte Ran erleichtert und liess sich im Sessel nieder. "Unser erster Versuch scheiterte zwar, aber der zweite wird ein voller Erfolg, du wirst schon sehen."

"Hm", machte Shinichi.

"Wollen wir es heute noch mal versuchen?", fragte Ran und sah ihn an.

"Heute?"

Shinichis Stimme hatte einen zweifelnden Unterton.

"Etwa nicht?"

"Und wenn sie wieder denken, dass anstelle eines Babys ein Kälbchen geboren wird?"

"Oh", sagte Ran, als sie sich an den damaligen Einwurf ihrer Kinder erinnerte. "Ich lass mir was einfallen."

"Wie du meinst. Kinder, kommt mal her! Shinichi! Reika!"

Ein lautes Fussgetrappel war zu hören, als nur Sekunden später die Zwillinge die Treppe runter polterten.

"Daddy!", rief Shinichi Jr. schon von weitem und rannte auf ihn zu. "Fang mich auf!"

"Nein, Shinichi, halt! Warte!"

Doch es war zu spät. Mit voller Wucht sprang Shinichi Jr. seinen Vater an, der noch immer auf der Lehne des Sofas sass. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Durch den Schwung seines Sohnes riss es Shinichi vom Sofa, so dass er sich hart den Kopf am Boden anschlug, während Shinichi Jr. unverletzt davonkam. Er und auch Reika fanden es ziemlich lustig, Shinichi jedoch bekam augenblicklich Kopfschmerzen. Nur langsam kam er wieder auf die Beine.

"Mach das nie wieder, hast du gehört? Nie wieder!"

"Ja, Daddy!", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Ich mache es wieder!"

"Nein! Nicht mit mir!"

"Und mit Mama?", fragte Reika.

Shinichi holte tief Luft.

"Das dürft ihr auf keinen Fall mit Mama machen, habt ihr verstanden?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Wegen dem Baby", antwortete Shinichi schliesslich. Die Zwillinge verstanden nicht ganz.

"Wegen dem Baby?"

"Seht eure Mama doch mal an!", sagte Shinichi und deutete auf Ran, die nun aufgestanden war und ihren deutlichen Bauch richtig zur Schau stellte. "Sieht sie nicht anders aus als sonst?"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika schien es plötzlich aufzufallen.

"Mama ist dick! Mama ist viel zu dick!"

"Eure Mutter ist nicht-"

"Sie hat zu viel Schokolade gegessen", kicherte Shinichi Jr., dann wurde er ernst und begann zu schmollen. "Und wir haben keine bekommen."

"Ich habe keine Schokolade gegessen", verteidigte Ran sich und sagte damit die Wahrheit. Shinichi Jr. und Reika jedoch kümmerten sich nicht darum. Nicht nur Shinichi Jr. schmollte jetzt, sondern auch noch Reika.

Shinichi seufzte und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Hinterkopf. Eigentlich wollte er den Zwillingen die Chance geben, Namen für das ungeborene Baby vorzuschlagen, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Die Gefahr, dass ein Name, der nichts mit einem menschlichen Namen zu tun hatte, genannt wurde, war einfach zu gross. Dafür konnte er sie etwas anderes fragen. Etwas Harmloseres. Er wandte sich an seinen Jungen.

"Was würdest du wählen, Shinichi? Möchtest du einen Bruder oder eine Schwester?"

"Einen Bruder!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken sah Shinichi seinen Sohn an, der sich nun wie ein Schnitzel freute. Der Gesichtsausdruck und der Blick von ihm sprachen Bände. Er wollte keine weitere Schwester. Er wollte lieber einen Bruder. Es war so sonnenklar.

Reika hingegen lachte erst, ehe sie sich eine Schwester wünschte - was ebenfalls klar war.

"Was wird es? Bruder oder Schwester?", kam nun die erfreute und alles entscheidende Frage von den Kindern. Shinichi jedoch hatte eine alles entscheidende Antwort.

"Das weiss ich nicht. Aber im Winter werden wir es erfahren."

Diese Antwort reichte den Zwillingen. Sie fragten nicht weiter nach, da sie sich zwar überaus über ein Geschwisterchen freuten, in Gedanken aber schon längst wieder bei ihren Spielsachen, besonders bei der Hängematte, waren.

Kaum waren die Kinder wieder aus dem Raum gestürmt, liess sich Shinichi auf das Sofa fallen und hielt sich den Kopf. Ran setzte sich seufzend neben ihn.

"Können wir weitermachen?"

Er seufzte.

"Von mir aus."

Ran knetete erst nervös ihre Hände, dann griff sie nach einem Bonbon, das auf dem Tischchen lag.

"Weisst du noch damals, als wir für die Zwillinge die Namen ausgesucht haben? Ich einen für einen Jungen, und du für ein Mädchen. Weisst du das noch?"

"Oh ja, natürlich...", sagte Shinichi und erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln daran zurück. "Nach langem Hin und Her hatten wir schliesslich die Namen-"

"Du konntest dich sehr lange und fast nicht entscheiden", warf Ran lächelnd ein.

"- und dann bei der Geburt..." Shinichi machte eine kurze Pause. Er sah seiner Frau tief in die Augen. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir beide Namen benötigen würden..."

Ran nickte immer noch lächelnd.

"Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich gut mit uns."

Shinichi spürte, dass Ran langsam wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehrte. Und so war es dann auch. Sie räusperte sich.

"Nun ja... Ich schlage vor, dass wir es dieses Mal anders herum machen", murmelte sie und lehnte sich an ihren Ehemann. "Dass du den Namen für einen Jungen aussuchst, und ich einen für ein Mädchen."

"Wie du willst. Aber sieht man das Geschlecht denn noch nicht?"

"Inzwischen eigentlich schon, aber bei meiner letzten Untersuchung am Anfang der Schwangerschaft konnte man es noch nicht sehen."

"Seit damals warst du nicht mehr beim Arzt und hast auch keine Ultraschalluntersuchung mehr-?"

"Nein", unterbrach Ran ihn. "Aber der nächste Termin für eine Untersuchung ist in drei Wochen, dann werden wir es erfahren. Du kommst doch auch mit, oder?"

"Natürlich."

Ran lächelte erleichtert.

"Also, zurück zum Thema. Du einen Jungennamen, ich einen Mädchennamen, okay?"

"Einverstanden. Hast du schon irgendwelche Ideen?"

Ran räusperte sich.

"Na ja, der Name Kaori würde mir noch gut gefallen. Aber Heijis und Kazuhas Tochter heisst schon so, also fällt dieser leider weg."

"Es würde aber auch komisch wirken", pflichtete Shinichi ihr bei. "Und ausserdem würde Heiji mich ungespitzt in den Boden rammen, sollten wir uns wirklich für diesen Namen entscheiden. Sofern es überhaupt ein Mädchen wird", fügte Shinichi schnell hinzu. "Sonst noch Vorschläge?"

Ran überlegte kurz.

"Sanae oder Miyuki habe ich mir noch überlegt..."

Etwas in Rans Stimme liess Shinichi aufhorchen.

"Aber?"

"Ich würde den Namen Miyuki wählen. Wie findest du ihn?"

"Miyuki Kudo...", murmelte Shinichi und liess kurz den Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen. "Shinichi, Reika, Miyuki..." Dann sah er wieder Ran an. "Klingt gut!"

"Du bist damit einverstanden?", fragte Ran zögernd.

Shinichi lächelte breit.

"Ja. Es ist wirklich ein schöner Name, er gefällt mir sehr."

"Gut." Ran lehnte sich zurück. "Dann erzähl du mal. Welche Namen für einen Jungen schwirren dir denn so im Kopf herum?"

"Ähm...", machte Shinichi, verstummte dann aber.

"Du hast dir noch keine überlegt, nicht wahr?"

"Du hast mich auch fast damit überfallen, Ran", antwortete Shinichi. "Du hättest ja mal etwas sagen können. Ich hatte gar keine Zeit dafür."

Ran schwieg, da Shinichi zwar Recht hatte, sie jedoch ganz genau wusste, dass er es ihr nicht übel nahm. Ausserdem war sie erst am Ende des vierten Monats, sie hatten also noch Zeit.

"Also...", begann Shinichi trotzdem und legte den Kopf schief. "Ich hab echt keine Ahnung."

"Sag doch einfach mal ein paar."

"Hm", murmelte er, überlegte sich dann aber doch schnell ein paar Namen. "Wie wäre es mit Keiji? Oder Kenshin? Koichi?"

"Ah!"

Rans kurzer Aufschrei liess Shinichi zusammenzucken.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er sofort alarmiert.

"Es hat mich getreten!"

"Hä?"

Shinichi verstand es nicht, Ran hingegen umso besser.

"Das Baby! Es hat mich getreten!" Langsam richtete Ran sich auf und hielt beide Hände an ihren Bauch. "Es war wohl mit deinem Vorschlag nicht einverstanden. Aua..."

Shinichi lächelte, dann beugte er sich vor und legte seine Hand auf Rans Bauch. Konnte es sein, dass...? Er musste es nachprüfen.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Ran und musterte Shinichis Hand mit Misstrauen.

"Koichi?", sagte er leise zu Rans Bauch. Unmittelbar danach spürte er einen Tritt gegen ihre Bauchdecke.

"Aua!"

"Tut mir leid, Ran", sagte Shinichi, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück.

"Und?", fragte sie. Sie spürte irgendwie, dass Shinichi etwas vermutete.

"Nun", begann er langsam. "Entweder ist es ein Mädchen, das sagen will, dass wir uns gar nicht einen Jungennamen überlegen sollen, oder es ist ein Junge, dem der Name nicht gefällt."

Ran lachte.

"Beim Namen Koichi würde ich das auch tun. Zutreten, meine ich."

"Haha, sehr witzig", grummelte Shinichi. "Du wolltest doch unbedingt ein paar Namen hören. Aber wollen wir es bei den anderen beiden auch noch probieren?"

"Die beiden Tritte waren nicht gerade sanft...", begann Ran zögernd, doch dann wollte sie es trotzdem auch ausprobieren. "Welchen Namen?"

"Wie wäre es mit..." Shinichi lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, und hielt seinen Mund dicht an Rans Bauch. "Kenshin?"

Erneut trat das Baby zu.

"Aua!", jammerte Ran.

"Keiji?"

Wieder folgte ein Tritt.

"Jetzt ist es genug", keuchte Ran und massierte sich die Stelle, an die das Baby getreten hatte. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns was ganz anderes überlegen. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Shinichi verstummte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er liess den Blick wieder durch das Wohnzimmer gleiten, dann blieb er an den Fotos auf dem Kaminsims hängen. Viele Fotos standen dort oben, sie zeigten unter anderem Shinichi und Ran bei ihrer Hochzeit, die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika, als sie noch Babys waren, ein Familienfoto, auf dem die Kinder, Shinichi und Ran samt ihren Eltern zu sehen waren, dann noch einzelne Bilder von Ran, Shinichi und den Zwillingen. Sogar ein Foto von Heiji und seiner Familie hatte einen Platz gefunden.

Trotz der vielen Fotos sah Shinichi nur eines an. Das Familienfoto. Genauer gesagt seinen Vater, Yusaku Kudo. Dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee.

"Wie wäre es denn mit dem Namen Shunsaku?"

Ran war erstaunt.

"Bitte?"

"Shunsaku. Der Name für das Baby."

"So hiess doch..." Ran verstummte kurz und flüsterte dann. "Nach deinem Grossvater?"

Shinichi nickte.

"Ja."

Ran sah ihren Ehemann nachdenklich an. Shinichis Grossvater, Shunsaku Kudo. Ja, sie wusste einiges über ihn, obwohl er drei Jahre vor ihrer und Shinichis Geburt gestorben war. Er wäre heute 64, wäre er vor 27 Jahren nicht einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen. Shunsaku hatte seinen Sohn Yusaku alleine grossgezogen, und er war nach dessen Angaben ein netter, aufopfernder und liebevoller Mensch gewesen. Genau wie ihr Mann. Ausserdem sah er genau so aus wie Shinichi. Yusaku hatte ihr mal ein Foto von Shunsaku gezeigt, auf dem Ran sofort die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit von Shinichi und seinem Grossvater auffiel.

Ran fand es schade, dass sie Shunsaku nicht hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Aber das Schicksal wollte es einfach nicht. Shinichi bedauerte es ebenfalls und hatte, nachdem er mehr über seinen Grossvater erfahren hatte, lange über ihn nachgedacht. Und um ihn getrauert.

Ran sah zu ihrem Mann, der genau wie sie ganz in Gedanken an seinen Grossvater versunken war. Jetzt aber lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart. Oder auch Zukunft.

"Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was das Baby zum Namen sagt", murmelte Shinichi dann. Ran lächelte kurz.

"_Sagen_" wird es ganz sicher nichts. Höchstens Zutreten, wenn er ihm nicht passt."

"Oder ihr. Finden wir es doch heraus!"

"Nein."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Wenn du mal schwanger bist, weisst du es", entgegnete Ran und reckte das Kinn.

"Ach komm."

"Die Tritte tun weh!"

"Bitte, Ran. Nur noch ein einziges Mal. Wenn das Baby wieder zutritt, werde ich mir einen anderen Namen überlegen. Ohne es zu fragen. Einverstanden?"

"Na gut", gab Ran nach und lehnte sich zurück. "Aber wenn es zutritt, trete ich auch, klar?"

"Das Risiko gehe ich ein", sagte Shinichi und lächelte. Er war sich sicher. Er war sich ganz sicher dabei.

"Auf deine Verantwortung, Herr Meisterdetektiv."

Shinichi war sehr gespannt, als er zum zweiten Mal seine Hand auf Rans Bauch legte. Kurz noch wechselte er einen Blick mit ihr, dann sagte er den Namen.

"Shunsaku?"

Ran hatte sich schon auf einen schmerzhaften Tritt eingestellt, doch der blieb aus, sie spürte nichts. Sie warf Shinichi einen erstaunten Blick zu. Er war nicht minder erstaunt und wiederholte den Namen, doch erneut trat das Ungeborene nicht zu.

"Der Name scheint dem Kleinen zu gefallen", sagte Shinichi fröhlich und umarmte Ran. Auch sie war gut gelaunt.

"Ich glaube, du musst nicht weitersuchen."

Shinichi seufzte glücklich, doch dann hatte er plötzlich eine Vermutung. Ein komisches Gefühl. Schnell beugte er sich wieder zu Rans Bauch vor.

"Kenshin? Keiji? Koichi?"

Sie brauste sofort auf.

"Was sollte das denn werden?"

"Hat es getreten?", fragte Shinichi, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Ran hielt sofort inne.

"Was?"

"Hat das Baby getreten?"

"Ähm... Nein, es hat nicht getreten. Aber was heisst das?"

Shinichi wiederholte noch einmal die drei Namen, und nannte auch Shunsaku noch einmal. Sogar Namen, männliche wie weibliche, die ihm in der Schnelle einfielen, sprach er aus. Doch wie vorher schon meldete sich das Baby nicht mehr.

"Wir sind so weit wie am Anfang", seufzte Shinichi leicht enttäuscht und lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Wir wissen immer noch nicht, welches Geschlecht das Baby hat, und welchen Namen wir nun wirklich wählen sollen."

"Also ich habe mich entschieden", sagte Ran bestimmt. "Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, heisst es Miyuki. Und ich werde mich nicht mehr umentscheiden", fügte sie hinzu.

Shinichi liess sich von Rans Sicherheit anstecken.

"Okay, wenn du dich endgültig entschieden hast, werde ich das auch. Wenn es ein Junge wird, heisst er Shunsaku. So... gerät mein Grossvater wenigstens nicht in Vergessenheit." Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto von Yusaku. "Und meinen Vater wird es sicher freuen."

Ran kuschelte sich an ihren Mann.

"Das denke ich auch. Aber..."

Ran sah trotz allem zweifelnd zu ihren Ehemann hoch.

"Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass dieser Name aus der Reihe tanzt, oder? Der tanzt sogar gewaltig aus der Reihe."

Shinichi grinste kurz.

"Ich weiss... Aber mir fiel nichts anderes ein. Und ausserdem tanzt mein Name ja auch aus der Reihe, wenn man es genau nimmt", erklärte Shinichi. "Vielleicht sollten wir die Familientradition der Kudos einfach weiterführen. Oder nicht?"

"Familientradition?", fragte Ran leicht spöttisch und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "_Familientradition?_ Die haben unsere Zwillinge bereits gebrochen, Reika sogar gleich doppelt, falls du das vergessen hast."

Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ganz und gar nicht..."

Shinichi erinnerte sich zurück, an ein Gespräch, das er und sein Vater mal geführt hatten. Yusaku hatte ihm erzählt, dass es seit dessen Urgrossvater keinen weiblichen Kudo mehr gegeben hatte. Ausserdem waren sie alle Einzelkinder. Man konnte tatsächlich von einer Tradition reden. Einer Tradition, die scheinbar nie mehr enden wollte - bis ihre Zwillinge geboren wurden. Die Reihe der Einzelkinder hatte ein Ende. Einer der Zwillinge war sogar ein Mädchen. Die Reihe der Söhne hatte ebenfalls ein Ende. Die kleine Reika Kudo hatte alles beendet, worüber Yusaku sehr froh war. Shinichi lächelte, als er daran dachte. Ja, sein Vater hatte sich schon lange ein Ende dieser merkwürdigen Tradition gewünscht, und dank Shinichi und Ran ging sein Wunsch in Erfüllung.

Beide Ehepartner waren in Gedanken versunken. Ran nahm sich ein zweites Bonbon und schob es sich in den Mund, während Shinichi ihr dabei zugesehen hatte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Wohnzimmertischchen, auf dem noch genau zwei Bonbons lagen. Plötzlich schoss ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf. Seine Stimme wurde leise.

"Und was wäre, wenn es wieder Zwillinge werden?"

Ran erstarrte und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Was? Schon wieder?"

"Könnte doch sein, oder nicht?"

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist aber ziemlich minimal", winkte Ran ab. "Sehr minimal sogar."

"Aber trotzdem möglich. Es könnte so sein", antwortete Shinichi und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Bonbon. Er liess sich nicht beirren.

"Ach Quatsch." Auch Ran liess sich nicht von ihrer Meinung abbringen. "Es war schon ein Wunder, dass vor sechs Jahren Zwillinge entstanden sind, und jetzt sollte es noch mal so sein? Das wäre ein Zufall zu viel. Es wäre zu viel des Guten."

"Ich gebe zu, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du schon wieder Zwillinge bekommst, ist sehr klein", sagte Shinichi daraufhin. "Aber sie ist doch da. Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass in Familien, in denen bereits Zwillings- beziehungsweise Mehrlingsgeburten aufgetreten sind, eine erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass dies wieder geschieht."

"Ja klar", meinte Ran und lächelte nun nachsichtig. Sie sah das Ganze als Scherz an. "Am Schluss werden es noch Drillinge. Oder wie wäre es denn gleich mit Vierlingen? Eine schöne, gerade Zahl. Oder acht! Achtlinge wären auch nicht schlecht!"

Ran kicherte laut, ihr Mann jedoch lächelte nicht.

"Ich meine es ernst!"

"Hast du das in einem Frauenmagazin gelesen?"

"Bitte was?"

"Na, das, was du vorhin über die Möglichkeit von weiteren Mehrlingsgeburten gesagt hast", erklärte Ran. "Hast du das in einem Frauenmagazin gelesen? Oder in dem Ratgeber-Buch, das auf seltsame Art und Weise plötzlich nicht mehr an seinem angestammten Platz in unserem Schlafzimmer lag?"

Shinichi räusperte sich, zog es jedoch vor, nicht zu antworten. Seine Wangen hatten einen leichten Hauch von Rot angenommen.

Ran ritt nicht weiter darauf herum.

"Ich hoffe, es wird ein Mädchen", murmelte sie kurz daraufhin, um das Thema zu wechseln, und lächelte. "Man kann nie genug Frauen im Haus haben."

Shinichi seufzte und rollte mit den Augen.

"Wirklich?", gähnte er. "Jungs sind aber auch nicht schlecht."

Ran hielt an ihrem Wunsch fest.

"Ich bleibe dabei. Es wird ein Mädchen."

"Es wird ein Junge", sagte Shinichi entschieden. "Das Baby hat gesprochen." Ran rollte ebenfalls mit den Augen.

"War ja klar." Dann zählte sie die Vorteile von weiblichem Nachwuchs auf, doch mittendrin wurde sie von Shinichi unterbrochen.

"Ran. Mir ist es eigentlich egal, was es wird", sagte er. "Hauptsache, das Baby ist gesund."

"Das stimmt auch wieder", pflichtete Ran ihm bei. "Das ist wirklich die Hauptsache. Und dass dann bei der Geburt alles gut geht."

Shinichi gähnte zustimmend, dann schloss er die Augen. Ran kuschelte sich stumm an ihren Ehemann und tat es ihm gleich.

Aber trotz ihrer Müdigkeit konnte Ran nicht einschlafen, da in ihrem Kopf ein wichtiger Hauptgedanke herumschwirrte. Eine wichtige Frage, die weder sie noch Shinichi zum momentanen Zeitpunkt beantworten wollten. Was sie noch gar nicht beantworten _konnten_, obwohl sie es sich trotz allem wünschten.

Die Frage war jetzt nur: Miyuki Kudo oder Shunsaku Kudo? Mädchen oder Junge?

Ran wusste: Bei der nächsten Ultraschalluntersuchung in drei Wochen würde das Geheimnis gelüftet werden. Erst dann. Vorher nicht.

**Kapitel 5**: **Angst um das ungeborene Leben**

Der September hielt Einzug ins Land. Einzelne Bäume verfärbten sich schon langsam rot, gelb und golden, doch die Sonne brannte immer noch heiss auf die Menschen der nördlichen Erdhalbkugel nieder. Einen so heissen September gab es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, die Menschen ächzten unter der Hitze und unter dem Regenmangel.

In Tokyo, der Hauptstadt Japans, war es nicht anders. Während die Bewohner der Metropole ebenfalls unter der Hitze stöhnten, hatte eine kleine Familie die einzig wahre Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden: Am morgen kurz raus, und sobald die Sonne richtig schien, sich in den Schatten zurückziehen. Was bei der Familie so viel bedeutete wie in der Villa zu bleiben. Ganz besonders abends.

Ungeduldig sass Ran auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf ihren angetrauten Ehemann. Ihr Bauch hatte in den letzten paar Tagen deutlich an Umfang zugenommen, obwohl sie erst gegen das Ende des fünften Monats zusteuerte. Die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika realisierten mit jedem Tag mehr, dass sie bald ein Geschwisterchen zum Spielen hatten, und freuten sich schon sehr auf den Zeitpunkt der Geburt. Ihr Vater hatte gesagt, dass es im Winter soweit sei, sie konnten es aber jetzt schon kaum noch erwarten.

Ran sah auf die Uhr. Es war bald Zeit fürs Abendessen, aber nach wie vor liess sich Shinichi nicht blicken. Den Esstisch hatte sie schon längst gedeckt, die Kinder hielten sich im Wohnzimmer auf und verbrachten die Wartezeit mit einem der Sonic-Spiele.

Ihre Mutter beobachtete die beiden stillschweigend und musterte das Geschehen am Bildschirm. Durch die Wahl der Charaktere erkannte Ran sofort, welches der Kinder welchen Charakter hatte und demzufolge auch das Spiel anführte. Im Moment war das noch Shinichi Jr., der Sonic selber gewählt hatte, doch Reika holte sehr schnell auf. Ihr Charakter, Tails, der Fuchs mit zwei Schwänzen, konnte fliegen, und Reika beherrschte diese Technik wie keine Zweite.

Das Rennen war ziemlich ausgeglichen, mal rutschte Tails auf einer herumliegenden Bananenschale aus, mal schoss Sonic in eine Wand oder gegen ein Trampolin, aber beim Wettrennen erreichten immer beide ihr Ziel. Ran setzte sich auf und sah den Kindern gebannt zu. Gerade hatten sie die letzte Runde begonnen, und beide lagen Kopf an Kopf. Dann lag einmal Reika hinten, dann wieder ihr Bruder, und kurz vor dem Ziel hielt Ran den Atem an.

"Ach du meine Güte!"

Die Anzeige, die ihr entgegenblinkte, konnte schon fast nicht mehr wahr sein. Sowohl Reika als auch Shinichi Jr. hatten exakt die gleiche Rundenzeit, sogar die Hundertstelsekunden waren identisch! Aber trotzdem leuchtete bei Shinichi Jr. "You Win" auf, bei Reika "You Lose".

Shinichi Jr. freute sich bereits wie ein Schnitzel, Reika jedoch fand es überhaupt nicht witzig. Und Ran fragte sich, wie so etwas gehen konnte. Wie konnte es einen Gewinner und einen Verlierer geben, wenn doch beide die exakt gleiche Zeit hatten? Dann wurde es ihr klar. Es war so banal wie unfair. Shinichi Jr. hatte gewonnen, weil er "Player 1" war und Reika "Player 2". Die Eins kam vor der Zwei.

Reika hatte schon Tränen in den Augen, weil sie verloren hatte, doch bevor sie richtig zu weinen begann, schaltete sich Ran ein.

"Nein, nein, Liebes, nicht weinen", tröstete sie ihre Tochter und erklärte dann kurz, warum es überhaupt einen Sieger und einen Verlierer gab.

Reika, die ihre Revanche witterte, verlangte sofort einen Tausch der Kontroller. Jetzt wollte sie der erste Player sein. Shinichi Jr., der total von seinem Können überzeugt war, war einverstanden. Das Wettrennen begann wieder, und Ran sah lächelnd zu.

Es geschah das, was Ran nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Wie vorhin schon lagen die Zwillinge gleichauf, und wieder rannten ihre Charaktere zur exakt gleichen Zeit durch das Ziel. Ran lachte. Wieder leuchtete ihr die gleiche Zeit entgegen, dieses Mal jedoch hatte Reika gewonnen - aus demselben Grund wie vorher ihr Bruder.

Durch dieses spannende Rennen hatte Ran gar nicht bemerkt, dass Shinichi in diesem Augenblick ins Wohnzimmer getreten war. Die letzte Runde hatte er sogar noch gesehen, und als Ran eher zufällig in seine Richtung blickte, erkannte sie in seinem Blick Erstaunen, Fassungslosigkeit und Neid. Tja, so spielen wie die Kinder müsste man können... Ran hatte es gleich erkannt.

"Hallo Shinichi. Auch endlich da?"

Shinichi kam sofort zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie zur Begrüssung, während er im Hintergrund deutlich ein "Wäh!" seines Sohnes vernahm.

Seit Shinichi Jr. richtig realisierte, dass sie bald nicht mehr nur zu Zweit waren, kommentierte er sehr vieles, was sein Vater tat, mit einem lauten, angewiderten, aber gespielten "Wäh!". Besonders, als Ran ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie nicht einfach so plötzlich wieder ein Baby bekam, sondern dass Shinichi nicht gerade unbeteiligt daran gewesen war. Shinichi Jr. hatte dabei aber an die Spaghetti, die so genannten "blutigen Würmer", gedacht.

Sein Vater grüsste die Kinder nur, ging allerdings nicht auf die Bemerkung seines Sohnes ein. Stattdessen wandte er sich Ran zu.

"Du hör mal, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Es dauert aber nicht lange."

"Was?", fragte Ran leicht enttäuscht und wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch er befreite sich schnell aus ihrem Griff.

"Ich muss nur einen Anruf machen, ich bleibe ja hier in der Villa."

"Ah, na gut."

Als Ran zu ihm hochsah, kniff sie plötzlich die Augen zusammen, wie wenn sie Shinichi dadurch deutlicher sehen könnte. Der hob gleich eine Augenbraue.

"Brauchst du etwa eine Brille?"

"Ich hoffe nicht", murmelte Ran, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie hatte irgendwo gelesen, dass sich die Sehschärfe während der Schwangerschaft etwas verringern konnte, was aber völlig normal war. Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. "Geh jetzt, damit wir nachher zu Abend essen können."

"Ich fliege!", grinste Shinichi und verschwand schliesslich. Ran seufzte erleichtert auf und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher.

Als die Zwillinge ein anderes Spiel zu spielen begannen und Ran dabei entspannt auf dem Sofa lag, spürte sie es plötzlich. Es waren ganz leichte Tritte und Schläge gegen ihren Bauch. Ihr Baby war wieder aktiv - und tanzte scheinbar zur Musik vom Videospiel. Ran strich sich liebevoll über den Bauch.

"Du wirst wohl auch so ein Videospiel-Freak wie dein Bruder und deine Schwester", murmelte Ran lächelnd. "Aber ich hoffe, dass du nicht die Unfähigkeit deines Vaters erbst."

Wie zur Bestätigung trat das Baby zu. Es schien sich wohl jetzt schon auf die bevorstehenden Spielrunden mit Shinichi zu freuen.

Ran lächelte bei diesem Gedanken, doch dann brach sie unerwartet in Tränen aus. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund hatte sie plötzlich tierische Angst um ihre eigene und die Zukunft des Babys. Ob alles gut gehen würde? Ob sie es normal grossziehen und es zu einem anständigen, höflichen Menschen erziehen konnte? In ihrem Hinterkopf wusste Ran ganz genau, dass ihr plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel total normal war, dass daran die Hormonumstellung in ihrem Körper schuld war. Aber trotzdem konnte sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Ihre Angst war in diesem Moment einfach zu gross.

Reika, die Rans unterdrücktes Schluchzen gehört hatte, drehte den Kopf zu ihr und vergass dabei völlig, dass sie mitten in einem Wettkampf mit ihrem Bruder war. Da sie das Spiel aber nicht stoppte oder unterbrach, hatte Shinichi Jr. keine Gegnerin mehr und gewann schliesslich haushoch. Reika allerdings kümmerte das nicht, sie stand auf, ging zum Sofa und setzte sich dann neben ihre Mutter.

"Was hast du denn, Mama? Warum weinst du?"

Ran lächelte traurig, als sie dem kleinen Mädchen über den Kopf strich. Sie wusste, dass Reika es nicht verstehen würde, wenn sie es ihr erklärte, darum versuchte sie es auch gar nicht. Stattdessen beschloss sie, die Situation anders zu erklären. Sie wusste, dass sie dabei nicht gerade die Wahrheit sagte, aber das tat sie ja nur, um Reika nicht zu beunruhigen.

"Weisst du, Reika", begann sie ihre Erklärung und hoffte, dass die Kleine es glauben würde. "Es war das Baby."

"Das Baby?", fragte Reika verständnislos. "Warum? Was hat es denn getan?"

Ran seufzte kurz.

"Das Baby ist schon so gross, dass es mir manchmal weh tut, wenn es sich bewegt. Und das macht es in letzter Zeit häufig."

Reika sprach es zwar nicht laut aus, doch Ran wusste, was sie dachte: 'Böses Baby.'

Sie lächelte aufmunternd.

"Willst du mal fühlen? Es bewegt sich wieder."

"Ja!"

Neugierig, aber auch ängstlich streckte Reika die Hand nach ihr aus, doch dann zögerte sie. Lächelnd nahm Ran die Hand ihrer Tochter und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

Shinichi Jr., der vorhin auch schon gespannt Rans Worten gelauscht hatte, sass plötzlich ebenfalls neben ihr und hatte auch eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt.

"Guck mal, Mamas Bauchnabel ist ausgezogen!", lachte er und deutete mit seiner anderen Hand auf besagte Körperstelle. Tatsächlich hatte Rans Bauchnabel, der eigentlich nach innen gewölbt war, sich aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft nach aussen gestülpt. Die Wortwahl des Jungen war nur etwas unglücklich gewählt.

"Das ist normal", sagte Ran nur und legte nun ebenfalls die eigene Hand auf den Bauch. Dann wartete sie ab.

"Ich kann es spüren!", flüsterte Reika plötzlich voller Ehrfurcht und brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande. "Ich kann es spüren! Das Baby!"

"Ich auch!", kam es erfreut von Shinichi Jr. "Das ist so toll!"

"Seht ihr?", fragte Ran leise und umarmte beide. "Das Baby freut sich schon auf euch. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch auch darauf freut, wenn es im Winter kommt."

"Warum kommt es nicht jetzt schon?", fragte Shinichi Jr. ganz hibbelig.

"Weil es noch zu klein ist", antwortete Ran lächelnd. "Das Baby muss noch etwas wachsen."

"Wird es dann mit uns spielen?", fragte Reika und sah zu ihrer Mutter hoch.

Ran lächelte.

"Wenn es dann gross genug ist, ja."

Shinichi Jr. und Reika hielten noch für ein paar Augenblicke ihre Hände auf Rans Bauch gelegt, aber das Ungeborene bewegte sich nicht mehr. Langsam wurde das Videospiel wieder interessanter.

Kaum hatten sich die Zwillinge erneut dem Videospiel zugewandt, kam auch schon das Familienoberhaupt wieder zurück.

"Na, wie geht's denn meinem kleinen Shunsaku?", fragte Shinichi, setzte sich neben seine Frau und legte nun seinerseits die Hand auf Rans Bauch. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe sie mit kühler Stimme antwortete.

"Miyuki geht es gut. Sie hat vorhin etwas getanzt."

"Getanzt?"

"Zur Musik vom Videospiel."

Dabei deutete sie auf den Fernseher.

Shinichi Jr., der in diesem Moment den Kopf zu ihm drehte, lachte seinen Vater an.

"Daddy! Spielst du mir uns?"

Shinichi brachte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Seine neueste Niederlage gegen seinen Sohn sass immer noch tief in seinen Knochen.

"Nein, heute nicht, Junge."

Jetzt wandte sich auch Reika ihrem Vater zu.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ihr alleine sehr gut zurecht kommt. Aber wollt ihr nicht mal zusammen gegen den Bösen kämpfen?"

"Zusammen? Das geht gar nicht", warf Shinichi Jr. schon ein.

"Das wäre aber toll", sagte Reika schwärmerisch.

Shinichi lächelte. In den Videospielen war er zwar eine totale Niete - aber bei der Hintergrundstory des Spiels machte ihm niemand etwas vor. Es gab sehr wohl eine Möglichkeit, wie beide Spieler im Storymodus spielen konnten. Nach ein paar wenigen Einstellungen starteten die Zwillinge das Spiel und freuten sich sehr über die neue Erfahrung, die sie machen konnten. Die neue Situation lenkte sie von ihrem Wunsch, dass ihr Vater mit ihnen spielte, total ab - worüber Shinichi sehr froh war. So konnte er sich um Ran kümmern, die irgendwie bedrückt schien. Shinichi erkannte sofort an ihren Augen, dass sie geweint hatte.

"Was ist los?", fragte er so leise, dass die Kinder nichts davon mitbekamen. "Warum hast du geweint?"

Während Shinichi darauf wartete, dass Ran ihm antwortete, liess er den Blick über ihr Profil gleiten. Die dünne, feine Narbe an ihrem Hals, die von einer lebenswichtigen Operation herstammte, könnte man glatt übersehen, wenn man nicht wüsste, wo genau sie war. Mit dieser Narbe verband Shinichi eine schreckliche Zeit. Eine Zeit, die jetzt aber zum Glück schon fast wieder in Vergessenheit geraten war.

"Ach, weisst du...", begann Ran und drückte sich an ihren Ehemann. "Ich hatte nur Angst um das Baby."

"Angst?", fragte Shinichi. "Wieso das denn? Ab dem vierten Monat linderten sich die Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden doch, dir ist morgens nicht mehr übel. Und auch das Risiko einer Fehlgeburt besteht ab diesem Zeitpunkt fast nicht mehr. Du bist jetzt immerhin schon fast am Ende des fünften Monats."

Da hatte Shinichi Recht, das wusste Ran. Es war eine erholsame Zeit für sie, sie hatte zwar mehr als eineinhalb Kilogramm pro Monat zugenommen, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft allerdings war es ganz anders. Ran hatte damals sehr zu kämpfen, sie hatte gewusst, dass eine ungenügende Gewichtszunahme riskant war, dennoch legte sie kaum an Gewicht zu. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie trotz allem im Juli zwei gesunde Babys auf die Welt brachte.

Auch daran erinnerte sich Shinichi, doch Rans vorheriger Gefühlsausbruch war jetzt wichtiger. Er erinnerte sich an einen bestimmten Absatz, den er im Ratgeber-Handbuch gelesen hatte.

_"__Vereinzelt kommt es zu Angstgedanken. Mit dem dicken Bauch und den spürbaren Tritten des Babys realisieren die meisten Frauen erst richtig, dass bald ein neues Leben in ihr Leben treten wird. Diese Erkenntnis bringt Angstgedanken mit sich. "Hoffentlich ist mein Kind gesund. Wie wird es unser Leben verändern? Hoffentlich mache ich alles richtig." Oft bemerkt man in dieser Phase der Schwangerschaft bei Frauen starke Gefühlswallungen, da sie sich Sorgen über ihre Zukunft und die des Kindes machen. Durch die Hormonumstellung brechen viele werdende Mütter bei diesen Gedanken in Tränen aus. Das ist jedoch völlig normal. Der Gynäkologe kann Ihnen durch den monatlichen Ultraschall bestätigen, dass Ihr Kind rundum gesund ist."_

"Du weisst doch, dass das normal ist", murmelte Shinichi, legte einen Arm um Rans Schulter und drückte sie an sich. "Das ist alles vollkommen normal."

"Jah...", gähnte Ran und lehnte sich wieder an ihren Ehemann. Sie war plötzlich müde, doch trotzdem wollte sie nicht schlafen. Das Abendessen wartete schliesslich, auch wenn sie selbst keinen Hunger mehr verspürte. Sie war nur noch müde. Ganz anders die beiden Sechsjährigen.

"Hunger!", riefen die Zwillinge noch während sie am Spielen waren. "Wann gibt's Abendessen?"

Shinichi, der seine Gedanken erst kurz schweifen liess, schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sie zu vertreiben.

"Leg dich hin und ruh dich etwas aus", sagte er. "Ich kümmere mich um alles."

"Wenn du das sagst..." Ran lächelte und tat, was Shinichi ihr gesagt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Kinder satt und zufrieden. Sie widmeten sich wieder dem Videospiel, während Shinichi für Ran einen Teller füllte und die Küche dann aufräumte. Er kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Ran ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa lag und schlief. Als die Zwillinge ihr Wettrennen wieder starteten, erwachte Ran.

"Hast du immer noch keinen Hunger?", fragte Shinichi, als er bei ihr war. Sie richtete sich auf.

"Ein bisschen", murmelte sie und war froh, dass Shinichi das irgendwie vorausgesehen hatte. Nur zwei Minuten später benutzte sie ihren Bauch als Tisch für ihren Teller. So ein dicker Bauch war für so was schon praktisch. Das Ungeborene allerdings protestierte dagegen mit einzelnen Tritten.

"Oh!"

Ran drückte die Hand fest auf ihren Bauch. "Es ist heute Abend ganz schön wild. Hier, fühl mal!" Sie nahm Shinichis Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Spürst du, wie es strampelt?"

Shinichi allerdings spürte überhaupt nichts. Scheinbar hatte das Baby keine Lust auf ihn, was Shinichi leicht enttäuschte. Aber da konnte er nichts machen, wenn das Ungeborene nicht wollte, wollte es eben nicht. Etwas daran ändern konnte er nicht.

Und das blieb auch für den Rest des Abends noch so.

Ran lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

Bereits zwei Stunden später war Ran so müde, dass sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Aber kurz bevor sie endlich ins Bett stieg, verspürte sie heftige Rückenschmerzen. Gleichzeitig hatte sie leichte Krämpfe, die jedoch, wie sie wusste, auch völlig normal waren. Die Rückenschmerzen waren schnell wieder vorbei, aber schon stand Ran vor dem nächsten Problem. In den letzten Tagen wurde es für sie immer schwieriger, eine bequeme Schlafposition zu finden, da sie nicht dauernd auf dem Rücken liegen wollte. Da sich dieses Unterfangen jedoch als ziemlich schwierig erwies, blieb sie schliesslich bei der Rückenlage. So war es auch für das Baby am angenehmsten, da war sie mit Shinichi einer Meinung.

Während der nächsten paar Tage verlief es diesbezüglich nicht viel anders. Eine weitere dumme Sache war, dass Ran jedes Mal, wenn sie nicht peinlich darauf achtete, sich den Bauch an der Tischkante stiess, was das Ungeborene teilweise mit Tritten, teilweise aber auch gar nicht quittierte. Dennoch versuchte Ran, solche 'Unfälle', wie sie es nannte, zu vermeiden, und mit der Zeit gelang es ihr auch. Ihre beiden Kinder waren da eine grosse Hilfe.

Der nächste Morgen brach an. Shinichi erwachte eine Minute, bevor der Wecker losging, und stellte ihn gleich ab. So konnte Ran wenigstens noch etwas weiterschlafen. Leise schob er sich aus dem Bett, um sie nicht aufzuwecken, dann ging er runter, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Als er gerade die Butter aus dem Kühlschrank holte, stand plötzlich Ran in der Küche.

"Guten Morgen. So früh schon auf?", fragte sie und schob sich zwischen Shinichi und den Kühlschrank. Durch ihren Bauch allerdings ging es nicht mehr ganz so leicht wie früher.

"Ich muss zur Arbeit", sagte er und gähnte. "Dabei hätte ich so Lust, heute einfach bei dir und den Kindern zu bleiben."

"Warum tust du es dann nicht einfach?"

"Weil-", begann Shinichi, unterbrach sich dann aber. Es stimmte eigentlich. Warum tat er das nicht? Er war schliesslich selbstständig, er war sein eigener Chef. Er konnte in beruflicher Hinsicht tun und lassen, was er wollte.

Ran erkannte, dass er sich für das Bleiben entschieden hatte, und es passte ihr sogar sehr gut. So konnte sie endlich eine bestimmte Arbeit in Angriff nehmen, ohne dabei ständig nach den Kindern sehen zu müssen, da Shinichi diese Arbeit für sie übernehmen würde.

Lächelnd und hungrig setzte sich Ran an den inzwischen reich gedeckten Tisch und griff sich ein Stück Brot. Sie bestrich es erst mit einem Schokoaufstrich, danach folgte normale Butter, Erdnussbutter und Mayonnaise. Shinichi musste zusehen, wie Ran das jetzt dick bestrichene Brot mit zwei Essiggurken-Scheiben belegte, darüber Ketchup, Senf und ein paar Cornflakes streute. Das Ganze garnierte sie mit einer dünnen Scheibe Schinken und einem grossen Löffel süsser Schlagsahne.

Shinichi drehte sich fast der Magen um, als Ran herzhaft hineinbiss.

"Schmeckt es?", fragte er zweifelnd. Ran hielt kurz inne, wie um zu prüfen, ob es tatsächlich schmeckte, dann nickte sie, leckte sich den Finger ab und biss wieder ein Stück ab. Shinichi allerdings war der Appetit gründlich vergangen.

"Ich bin froh, wenn das Baby da ist und du wieder normale Essensvorlieben hast."

Seine Frau jedoch zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern, stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Shinichi vermutete, dass sie noch etwas da herausholte, was seiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht zu ihrem Stück Brot passte.

So weit kam es aber gar nicht, denn plötzlich wurde Ran schwindelig. Sie versuchte sich noch zum Tisch zurück zu kämpfen und sich zu setzen, doch sie war nicht schnell genug. Shinichi, der das vorausgesehen hatte, reagierte blitzschnell. Bevor Ran sich richtig verletzen konnte, packte er sie, so dass sie langsam und sicher zu Boden sank.

"Ran, alles in Ordnung? Ran?"

Die Angesprochene stöhnte leise. Shinichi legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und erkannte sofort, dass sie leichtes Fieber hatte. "Na los, ich bring dich hoch."

Shinichi hob seine Frau auf die Arme und brachte sie in ihr Bett, wo er sie dann mit einem kalten Waschlappen versorgte, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als Shinichi sich wieder auf den Weg runter in die Küche machte, wusste er, dass die Zwillinge bereits wach waren und am Tisch sassen. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, was ihn gleich erwartete.

"Hallo Daddy!"

Shinichi Jr. sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an, als sein Vater die Küche betrat. Dieser sah, dass Reika Rans angefangenes Brot fein säuberlich in zwei Stücke geschnitten hatte und gerade in ihre Hälfte biss. Shinichi Jr. hatte schon zwei Bisse heruntergeschluckt und leckte sich die Lippen.

Shinichi brachte nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch über die Lippen, ehe er so schnell er konnte einige der Sachen beiseite räumte, bevor die Kleinen auf die Idee kamen, noch so ein Brot streichen zu wollen. Scheinbar hatten die beiden keine Ahnung, was sich alles auf dem Stück Brot befand...

Kaum hatten die Kinder fertig gefrühstückt, verschwanden sie auch schon wieder. Ihr Ziel war dieses Mal nicht das Wohnzimmer, sondern ihr Kinderzimmer.

"Seid aber leise, ja? Mama schläft."

"Ja!"

Die Kinder hielten sich an die Anweisung. Ran blieb den ganzen Tag im Bett, und ihre Arbeit, die sie hatte in Angriff nehmen wollen, musste sie wohl oder übel auf einen anderen Tag verschieben.

Als Shinichi am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging es Ran wieder gut. Sie hatte schon das Frühstück vorbereitet, als ihr Mann gähnend in die Küche trat.

"Morgen!", murmelte er, ehe er sich an den Tisch setzte und mit fast geschlossenen Augen den gedeckten Tisch musterte. Er sah, dass sich Ran bereits ein Brötchen gemacht hatte, aber dieses mal war es nur mit Butter und Erdbeermarmelade bestrichen.

Shinichi schloss die Augen.

"Bist du etwa so müde, dass du sogar noch beim Essen einschläfst?", kam es belustigt von Ran.

"Ich habe fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe", gähnte Shinichi zurück. "Da darf ich am Morgen doch mal müde sein..."

"Ja, ja, schon gut."

Shinichi musterte seine gut gelaunte Frau und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich bereits fertig umgezogen hatte.

"Musst du noch weg?"

"Ja, ich muss noch kurz was besorgen", sagte sie und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche.

"Kann nicht ich das erledigen?", fragte Shinichi sofort und erinnerte sich an Rans Schwächeanfall vom Vortag.

"Nein, lass nur. Nur ich weiss, was genau ich brauche. Ausserdem geht's bei mir schneller. Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten wieder da, ich verspreche es. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich, ja?"

Shinichi sah sie erst noch zweifelnd an, doch dann lächelte er. Er konnte es ihr ja sowieso nicht ausreden.

"Aber pass gut auf dich auf, ja? Du bist jetzt zu zweit unterwegs."

"Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten wieder da", wiederholte sie, küsste ihn und eilte schon zur Haustür hinaus. Shinichi sah ihr nach, tief in seinem Innern machte er sich aber doch Sorgen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass seine Sorgen unbegründet waren. Nach nur achtzehn Minuten kehrte Ran mit ihren Einkäufen zurück und verschwand gleich in eines der Gästezimmer im ersten Stock.

Shinichi, der in der Zwischenzeit dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Shinichi Jr. und Reika frühstückten und sie dann mit einer Aufgabe im Kinderzimmer stationiert hatte, folgte seiner Frau nach oben.

Er musterte seine Frau, die trotz seiner Ermahnung Tischchen und Stühle umstellte und unermüdlich davon redete, die Einrichtung zu ändern. Der Schweiss, der sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatte, entging Shinichi nicht.

"Ran, übertreib es nicht. Denk an das Baby!"

"Mir geht's gut, ich will doch nur etwas Veränderung hier reinbringen", sagte sie, bis sie plötzlich erstarrte. Die Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, und bevor Shinichi auch nur einen Muskel bewegen konnte, brach Ran zusammen.

Shinichi sprang sofort auf, doch dieses Mal war er nicht schnell genug. Er musste zusehen, wie Ran schwer stürzte und regungslos liegenblieb.

"Ran! Oh mein Gott! Ran!"

Schnell drehte er sie auf den Rücken, zog ein kleines Tischchen zu sich her und legte ihre Beine hoch. Dann schlug er ganz sanft gegen ihre Wangen. Kurz daraufhin kam Ran wieder zu sich.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme, ehe sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aufstöhnte. "Aua". Sie presste beide Hände an ihren Bauch, in dem das Baby wild gegen die grobe Behandlung protestierte.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Shinichis Stimme war ganz leise, und sie zitterte kaum merklich.

"Ich glaube schon... das Baby tritt fürchterlich um sich. Aber es geht gleich wieder."

Shinichi strich ihr eine Strähne aus den Augen und fühlte ihr die Stirn.

"Du hast immer noch leichtes Fieber", murmelte er und wollte schon einen kalten Waschlappen holen, als Rans Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fiel. Es war neun Uhr morgens.

"Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?", fragte sie leise.

"Nachdem du zusammengebrochen bist? Wofür hältst du mich? Für einen gewissenlosen Dummkopf? Ich bleibe bei dir, das ist doch wohl klar."

"Und was ist mit deiner wichtigen, geschäftlichen Verabredung, von der du schon so lange gesprochen hast?"

"Hier geht es um dich und um unser Baby. Da kann mir diese doofe Verabredung doch gestohlen bleiben."

Ran schaute ihren Ehemann an. Das war typisch Shinichi. Er nahm immer Rücksicht auf Ran und die Kinder und stellte die eigenen Bedürfnisse zurück. Er hatte gesagt, dass seine Familie das Wichtigste in seinem Leben war, und das bewies er immer wieder.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf.

"Dir geht's gut?"

"Ja."

"Und dem Baby auch?"

"Ja."

"Du bist dir da ganz sicher, Ran?"

"Ja", wiederholte sie geduldig. "Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Shinichi fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenn Ran sagte, dass es dem Ungeborenen gut ging, dann glaubte er es ihr. Dennoch blieb ein restlicher Zweifel bestehen.

"Ich habe mich nur überanstrengt, es wird schon wieder."

"Kannst du aufstehen?"

Doch bevor Ran auch nur Luft holen konnte, überlegte Shinichi es sich anders. Kurzerhand hob er seine Frau auf die Arme und brachte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft auf das Ehebett niederliess.

"Du siehst müde aus. Schlaf jetzt. Du musst dich unbedingt schonen", murmelte er und zog ihre Decke hoch. "Und wehe, du stehst auf, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin."

Ran lächelte ihn noch an, doch dann fielen ihr die Augen zu. Sie war wirklich sehr müde.

Die Kinder hatten von ihrem Zusammenbruch rein gar nichts mitbekommen. Sie wussten nur, dass Ran wieder im Bett lag.

"Was ist denn mit Mama?", fragten die Zwillinge im Chor, doch Shinichi winkte schnell ab.

"Sie ist nur müde, also lassen wir sie schlafen. Schreit nicht so rum, wenn ihr hier oben spielt, okay?"

"Ja!"

Shinichi schaute immer mal wieder nach seiner Frau, doch die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit seinen Zwillingen. Entweder liess er sie etwas malen oder basteln, oder er sorgte bei den Videospielen dafür, dass kein Streit ausbrach. Selber spielen wollte er jedoch nicht, da er genau wusste, dass es nur eine weitere Niederlage für ihn geben würde.

Am Abend ging es Ran wieder einigermassen gut, so dass sie noch etwas mit den Kindern spielte, ehe es dann auch für sie Zeit fürs Bett wurde.

Shinichi war froh, dass sie sich wieder erholt hatte, denn am nächsten Tag ging er wieder wie gewohnt seiner Arbeit nach.

Wiederum einen Tag später wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Tag der zweiten Ultraschalluntersuchung in greifbare Nähe gerückt war. Noch zwei Tage... Er war endlich da!

Ran hatte sich schon seit Tagen darauf gefreut und ihn herbeigesehnt, und am Vorabend konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen. Erst um drei Uhr morgens übermannte sie der Schlaf, während Shinichi schon längst im Land der Träume war.

Der neue Tag begann. Heute würde die kleine Familie endlich erfahren, ob es weiblichen oder männlichen Nachwuchs geben würde. Die Zeit des Rätselratens war vorbei.

Der Wecker konnte gerade mal einen einzigen Ton hervorbringen, bevor er mit voller Wucht an die Wand geschmettert wurde. Kerzengerade sass Shinichi im Bett und begutachtete den kaputten Wecker am Boden. Es tat ihm gar nicht leid um ihn, es war schliesslich sein eigener Wecker. Shinichi grinste. Der Tag fing gut an.

Während er wie schon so oft leise aus dem Bett stieg, um Ran nicht zu wecken, und dann das Frühstück vorbereitete, summte er leise vor sich hin.

Als seine Frau dann trotz seiner Umsicht plötzlich doch in der Küche stand, zuckte er so sehr zusammen, dass er fast die Milch verschüttete.

"Guten Morgen!", rief er überrascht. "Warum bist du denn schon auf?"

"Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", erklärte Ran wahrheitsgemäss. "Ich bin so aufgeregt! Heute erfahren wir endlich, was die ganze Zeit hier drin rumturnt." Dabei zeigte sie grinsend auf ihren dicken Bauch.

"Ich bin auch sehr gespannt, aber vorher muss ich noch im Polizeipräsidium vorbeischauen. Du weisst ja, wie Kommissar Megure zwischendurch sein kann."

Ran seufzte.

"Ja, ich weiss... Dabei sollte er inzwischen begriffen haben, dass du eine schwangere Frau und zwei Kinder hast."

"Hat er", entgegnete Shinichi und stand auf. "Aber er lässt mich trotzdem immer wissen, warum ich nicht arbeitslos bin."

"Dann geh. Und komm pünktlich zurück, ja?"

"Bis später, Ran", sagte Shinichi und küsste sie zum Abschied.

Kurze Zeit später sass sie alleine am Tisch.

Der Morgen verging nach dem Frühstück nur schleppend, und Ran hätte sich sehr gerne an der Uhr zu schaffen gemacht. Aber sie musste sich beherrschen und geduldig sein. Sie musste einfach.

Während Shinichi Jr. und Reika später gleich mehrere Blätter Papier bekritzelten, sah Ran nervös alle fünf Sekunden auf die Uhr. Es war neun Uhr. Noch dreissig Minuten. Shinichi, der noch immer bei der Arbeit war, würde in einer halben Stunde kommen und sie und die Kinder abholen.

Wieder sah Ran auf die Uhr. Noch neunundzwanzig Minuten. Noch achtundzwanzig Minuten. Ran stöhnte auf. Warum nur verging die Zeit so langsam?

"Mama!"

Die kleine Reika lenkte Rans Gedanken auf ihre Tochter. Und sie benötigte ihre Aufmerksamkeit länger, als Ran gedacht hatte, denn als sie wieder auf die Uhr schaute, war es bereits kurz vor halb zehn. Gleich kam Shinichi...

... und so war es auch. Nur drei Minuten später ertönte seine Stimme von der Haustür und trieb die Familie zur Eile an.

"Macht schon, Leute. Der Verkehr ist im Moment der reinste Horror!", rief Shinichi und hielt den Kindern, die auf ihn zustürmten, die Tür auf.

"Ran?"

"Ich komme schon!"

Durch das ungeduldige Warten hatte Ran total vergessen, dass sie sich noch umziehen wollte, weswegen sie jetzt total unter Zeitdruck stand. Shinichi trieb sie noch mehr zur Eile an, aber innerhalb von Minuten hatte sie es geschafft.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kamen sie bei der Arztpraxis an und eilten zum Empfang. Dort jedoch mussten sie erfahren, dass ihr Arzt im Stau steckte, der sich aufgrund eines Unfalls gebildet hatte. Jetzt hiess es einfach nur Warten.

Als sie im sonst leeren Wartezimmer der Praxis sassen, neigte Shinichi sich plötzlich zu Ran hinüber, die ihre Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet hatte.

"Soll ich dir ein kleines Geheimnis verraten?"

Ran, die Shinichis Tonlage sofort erkannte, hatte schon eine Gegenfrage parat.

"Hat es vielleicht etwas mit der Kudo-Tradition zu tun?"

"Woher weisst du das denn schon wieder?"

"Siebter Sinn", antwortete Ran lächelnd. "Und? Was hatten alle deine Vorfahren gemeinsam?"

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Na ja, nicht gerade alle, aber..." Er schaute Ran in die Augen. "Seit meinem Ururgrossvater wussten alle werdenden Väter meiner Familie nicht, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird."

Ran zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und strich sich einmal über ihren Bauch.

"Was? Du hast aber vorhin etwas anderes gesagt."

"Ähm... die meisten von ihnen", korrigierte Shinichi sich.

"Die meisten?"

"Ausser meinem Grossvater Shunsaku haben alle Kudo-Väter bis zur Geburt nicht gewusst, welches Geschlecht das Baby haben würde."

"Nur die Frauen wussten es?"

"Ja. Bei unseren Zwillingen war es ja auch so."

Ran sah Shinichi nachdenklich an. Es stimmte tatsächlich, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Bei den Zwillingen hatte Ran bei einer Ultraschalluntersuchung erfahren, dass sie einerseits Zwillinge, und andererseits ein Pärchen erwartete, aber sie hatte Shinichi nichts davon gesagt - weil er sich überraschen lassen wollte. Das war sein Wunsch gewesen, und Ran hatte ihn respektiert.

Jetzt aber sassen sie in der Praxis und warteten auf die zweite Ultraschalluntersuchung, die das Geheimnis um das Geschlecht lüften sollte. Shinichi, der die Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle bei der Geburt nicht noch mal erleben wollte, wollte dieses Mal ebenfalls das Geschlecht vor der Geburt schon wissen. Und er brach damit, wenn auch eher zufällig, diese Tradition der Kudos.

Ran war klar, dass Ultraschalluntersuchungen früher nicht so verbreitet waren wie heute, weswegen das Unwissen vor der Geburt gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich war. Erst bei Shinichis Urgrossvater wurden solche Untersuchungen zum Standard. Und so, wie Shinichi es ihr erzählt hatte, war Shunsaku Kudo der Erste, der noch vor der Geburt seines Sohnes Yusaku wusste, dass es ein männlicher Nachkomme war. Er wusste, dass er Vater eines Jungen werden würde.

Shinichi war jetzt der Zweite bei Rans zweiter Schwangerschaft.

"Alle bis auf Shunsaku wussten es vorher nicht...", wiederholte Shinichi leise. "... Aber ich erfahre es jetzt auch. Gleich."

"Ja, aber wenn das Baby nicht richtig liegt, dann kann man es nicht sehen", sagte Ran belehrend und linste zu ihm hinüber.

"Wenn es nicht richtig liegt?", fragte Shinichi überrascht. "Wie meinst du das?"

Mit Geduld erklärte Ran ihrem Mann, wie ihre Aussage zu verstehen war. Danach kam Ran wieder auf die Vorgeschichten der Kudos zu sprechen.

"Unsere Kinder brechen in vielerlei Hinsicht deine Traditionen, findest du nicht?"

"Es sind nicht meine."

"Aber die deiner Familie."

"Zu der du auch gehörst, falls du das trotz des "Kudo" in deinem Namen noch nicht realisiert haben solltest."

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Natürlich nicht. Wie denn auch, wenn der Name inzwischen landesweit bekannt ist?"

"Tja..."

Beide Erwachsenen verstummten wieder, während ihre Zwillinge ohne jede Hektik jeweils das bereits dritte Kinderbuch aussuchten und darin zu blättern begannen.

Ran faltete wieder ihre Hände auf dem Bauch und atmete tief durch. Das Baby verhielt sich schon seit Tagen ruhig und trat nicht mehr um sich; Ran vermutete, dass es einfach nur schlief.

Während die junge Mutter sich schon zum tausendsten Male fragte, ob ihr Wunsch von einem Mädchen erfüllt werden würde, bedrückte Shinichi momentan nur eine andere Frage: Hat das Baby durch Rans Sturz von vor ein paar Tagen vielleicht doch Schaden genommen? Direkt oder indirekt? Oder war alles in bester Ordnung?

Nach aussen hin gab sich Shinichi ruhig und gelassen, innerlich machte er sich grosse Sorgen um Ran und das Kleine... sehr grosse Sorgen.

"Sag mal, Ran", murmelte Shinichi plötzlich, liess dabei aber seine Kinder nicht aus den Augen. "Warum hast du bisher nur eine Ultraschalluntersuchung gemacht?"

"Weil diese angeblich nicht gut für das Baby sind", antwortete Ran prompt. "Ich wollte so wenig wie möglich davon haben, aber sowohl mein Arzt als auch ich sind der Meinung, dass es wieder Zeit dafür wurde. Nur zur Sicherheit, um zu sehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist", fügte sie schnell hinzu und sah Shinichi an. "Und ich wollte, dass du dieses Mal dabei bist. Bei der zweiten und hoffentlich letzten Untersuchung."

"Und wenn der Arzt weitere Untersuchungen wünscht, um des Babys Willen?"

"Dann werde ich mich beugen", sagte Ran seufzend. "Na ja, mal sehen, was heute so darüber gesagt wird."

Gerade als Shinichi etwas erwidern wollte, trat ein Mann in bestem Alter ins Wartezimmer. Er war ganz in Weiss gekleidet.

"Ah, wenn das nicht die Familie Kudo ist!", sagte der Arzt erfreut, als er seine junge Patientin samt ihrer Familie erblickte. "Die wunderschöne Ran Kudo, und die aufgeweckten Zwillinge Shinichi und Reika. Meine Güte, sind die gross geworden! Und natürlich der Schrecken der Unterwelt, der gefürchtete Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo. Ich bin ein grosser Fan von Ihnen und wollte Sie gerne um ein Autogramm bitten, aber das hat auch noch bis nach der Untersuchung Zeit..."

Ran grinste Shinichi, der nur mit den Augen rollte, entschuldigend an. Normalerweise verhielt sich der Mediziner nicht so.

"Kommen Sie doch bitte mit", sagte der Arzt dann mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. "Ihre Zwillinge können Sie in die Obhut einer unserer Schwestern geben, damit Sie nicht ständig ein Auge auf sie werfen müssen. Schwester Sanae, kommen Sie bitte!"

Die gerufene Gehilfin erschien und versprach dem Ehepaar Kudo, gut auf die Kinder aufzupassen.

Kurz daraufhin war die Schwester mit den beiden Sechsjährigen ins Spielzimmer verschwunden. Die beiden Elternteile folgten dem Arzt in eines der Untersuchungszimmer, dann liess der sie alleine, damit Ran sich in Ruhe umziehen konnte.

"Komischer Kauz", sagte Shinichi mit verschränkten Armen, während er sich im Raum umsah.

"Es ist derselbe Arzt, den wir schon bei den Zwillingen hatten", erklang Rans Stimme durch den Wandschirm. "Und es war auch derselbe bei meiner ersten Untersuchung. Er hat sich eben nur gefreut, uns wieder mal zu sehen."

"Aha..."

Während Shinichi die Gerätschaften näher in Augenschein nahm, trennte sich Ran von ihrer Kleidung und zog sich geschickt eines der Pflegehemden an, die am Rücken offen waren. Dann wurde sie langsam aber sicher wieder nervös. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich zu erfahren, welches Geschlecht das Baby hatte. Shinichi jedoch war dies immer noch nur zweitrangig. Nach Rans schwerem Sturz hatte er sich grosse Sorgen um sie und das Baby gemacht, er wollte nach wie vor in erster Linie hören, dass es dem Kleinen gut ging.

Nur fünf Minuten später erschien der Arzt wieder. Er hatte ein Aktenmäppchen unter dem Arm, das er dann aber auf die Seite legte.

"Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal herzlich gratulieren. Ein Baby ist immer etwas Wundervolles", sagte er und schüttelte den beiden die Hand. "Nun denn, haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, bevor wir beginnen?"

Shinichi hatte auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. In kurzen Sätzen erklärte er, was bei Rans Sturz passiert war und erläuterte seine Befürchtung, doch nachdem der Mediziner kurz Rans Bauch abgetastet hatte, gab er eine erste Entwarnung.

"Genaueres kann ich aber erst bei der Untersuchung sagen."

"Na dann los."

Endlich schaltete der Arzt die Geräte ein und schmierte Ran das Gel auf den Bauch. Dann verteilte es leicht und fuhr mit dem Ultraschallkopf darüber.

Während sich alle Blicke auf den Monitor richteten, murmelte der Arzt ständig etwas vor sich her, das wie "hm", "gut", "oh" und "hm" klang. Dann endlich erkannten sie etwas, sogar auch Shinichi.

Es hatte sich gelohnt. All die Abende, in denen Ran ihm diverse Ultraschallbilder, sowohl von ihren Zwillingen als auch Bilder aus dem Internet von einzelnen Babys gezeigt und ihm alles erklärt hatte, hatten sich für ihn sehr gelohnt. Jetzt erkannte Shinichi auf den verschiedenen Bildern sogar noch besser und schneller als Ran, was sich darauf eigentlich befand.

Der Arzt holte den jungen Detektiven schnell wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er lächelte.

"Wunderbar, das Kind liegt genau richtig. Sehen Sie nur!"

Shinichi sah gespannt zum Monitor hoch, der das Bild anzeigte... Und dann sah er es.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, und es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Sein Lächeln verschwand blitzschnell, und er wurde bleich. Seine Knie wurden weich, so dass er sich auf den Stuhl setzen musste.

Der Arzt bewegte sich kurz, er blieb aber stumm. Shinichi wusste, was das bedeutete. Er hatte es auch gesehen.

Ran, die es nicht gesehen hatte und sich Shinichis Reaktion nicht erklären konnte, bekam es sofort mit der Angst zu tun.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie leise und sehr zögernd. "Was ist los? Ist etwas mit dem Baby nicht in Ordnung?"

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Hatte ihr Sturz etwa doch Folgen für das ungeborene Baby gehabt?

Der Angesprochene warf noch mal einen Blick auf den Monitor, dann sah er zu seiner Frau. Shinichi brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, ehe seine Stimme zurückkehrte und er ihr endlich antworten konnte. Er war noch immer ziemlich blass um die Nase, und seine Stimme war sehr leise.

"Ran... Du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein."

**Kapitel 6:**** Eins und eins macht...**

Die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika sassen Nichts ahnend im sonst leeren Spielzimmer und beschäftigten sich mit unterschiedlichen Sachen. Während Shinichi Jr. mit Spielklötzen einen hohen Turm baute, blieb Reika bodenständig und malte lieber etwas. Sie bemalte Seite für Seite eines angefangenen Malbuches, das sie zwischen dem Stapel aus Kinderbüchern entdeckt hatte.

Schwester Sanae, die ihren neuen, vorübergehenden Babysitter-Job schon sehr mochte, las in einer Zeitschrift, warf den beiden Kindern jedoch zwischendurch immer wieder Blicke zu. Da die beiden Sechsjährigen jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machten, zu randalieren oder sonst irgendwie Unruhe zu stiften, konnte sie sich in ihre Lektüre vertiefen. Es war eine schöne, ruhige Pause von ihrem sonst so stressigen Beruf. Schwester Sanae genoss es sehr.

Die beiden Kudo-Kinder waren so sehr in ihr Tun vertieft, dass sie nicht mehr bemerkten, wie Schwester Sanae für knappe zwei Minuten das Zimmer verliess. Sie realisierten es auch nicht, als sie wieder zurückkam. An ihre Eltern, die sich in diesem Moment am anderen Ende des Stockwerkes aufhielten und die gerade den Schock ihres Lebens kriegten, dachten sie auch nicht. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass ihre Mutter ziemlich aufgebracht war und ihr Vater es immer noch nicht ganz glauben konnte, obwohl er es mit eigenen Augen sah.

Es war da. Eindeutig war es da. Das Bild. Klar und deutlich spiegelte der Monitor das, was sich in Rans Bauch abspielte. Es spiegelte das, was sich in ihrem Bauch befand.

"Ach du meine Güte."

Shinichis Stimme war kaum zu hören. "Ach du meine Güte", wiederholte er. "Das ist... Ist das wirklich...? Kann das sein...? Ich-"

Er brach ab, er konnte aber trotzdem nicht den Blick vom Monitor lassen. Bewegungslos starrte er zu ihm hoch und atmete tief durch, um seine nervösen Zuckungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der Arzt, der gefasst war, hielt sich so gut es ging im Hintergrund.

Ran hingegen geriet völlig in Panik und brach in Tränen aus.

"Shinichi? Was ist los? Hatte mein Sturz etwa böse Folgen? Ist er daran schuld?"

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort, und sein Schweigen verunsicherte sie nur noch mehr. "Was ist mit dem Baby los?", fragte sie nun weinend und mit vor Tränen verschleiertem Blick. "Shinichi, sag mir bitte, was mit dem Baby ist. Bitte."

"Ran, ich..."

Shinichi brach wieder ab. Er atmete tief ein, um sich richtig beruhigen zu können, für das er aber noch ein paar Augenblicke benötigte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er es seiner Frau nicht länger verschweigen konnte. Sie würde es früher oder später sehen, aber früher war immer noch besser als später. Immerhin liess sich diese eine Tatsache mit dem Baby nicht von der Hand weisen.

Das liess ihn schlagartig wieder ganz zappelig werden, er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, drehte eine kleine Runde im Zimmer, setzte sich wieder hin, sprang erneut auf und setzte sich wieder hin. Seine nächsten Worte klangen alles andere als sachlich und nüchtern.

"Ach du Sch-! Ach du Sch-! Mein Gott!"

Shinichis Ausrufe zeugten eindeutig von der Fassungslosigkeit, die nun von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. "Ist das, was ich da sehe, wirklich wahr oder hab ich neuerdings etwas an den Augen?"

"Was ist denn los?"

Ran verstand nach wie vor nur Bahnhof. Diese Seite, diese ungewohnte, merkwürdig nervöse und ungläubige Seite von Shinichi kannte sie gar nicht. Sie war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob das der Mann war, den sie geheiratet hatte.

"Was um alles in der Welt ist los mit dir?", fragte sie und hoffte, jetzt endlich eine Antwort zu bekommen. Shinichi jedoch wollte scheinbar noch um den heissen Brei herumreden.

"Willst du es von mir oder vom Arzt hören?"

"Von dir", antwortete Ran prompt. "Ist etwas mit dem Baby nicht in Ordnung? Sag es endlich!"

"Nein, nein, dem Baby geht es sogar sehr gut. Es findet deinen Bauch ziemlich gemütlich."

"Das stimmt", kam es vom Arzt. Er verstummte dann aber wieder und hielt den Ultraschallkopf weiterhin an Rans Bauch, damit das Bild sichtbar blieb.

Einerseits völlig erleichtert, weil sie genau das hören wollte, andererseits aber auch über alle Massen verwundert seufzte Ran auf.

"Aber was ist es dann? Was?"

Shinichi sah den Arzt fragend an.

"Ihre Frau möchte es von Ihnen hören, Herr Kudo, also gebe ich Ihnen den Vortritt." Der Mediziner zwinkerte ihm zu und war sehr gespannt auf seine Darbietung. Er hatte schon viel von Shinichi Kudo gelesen, und auch viel von seinen schauspielerischen Leistungen gehört. Heute konnte er es live miterleben, darum war er sehr erfreut und schon sehr gespannt, wie der Detektiv es seiner Frau beibringen wollte.

Ran sah ihn ebenfalls gespannt an und wartete. Shinichi räusperte sich, doch dann ergriff er endlich mit leiser Stimme das Wort.

"Ran, ich... Ich muss dir etwas beichten."

Fast schon schuldbewusst sah er ihr in die Augen.

"Was musst du mir beichten?"

Ran machte sich auf eine grosse Enttäuschung gefasst. Sie versuchte, in Shinichis Gesicht Anzeichen eines Scherzes zu erkennen, irgendein Anzeichen, dass er es nicht so meinte, wie er es sagte. Aber da war nichts. Er sah sie an, und sie sah, dass er die volle Wahrheit sagte. "Shinichi, sag mir endlich, was hier los ist."

Er seufzte.

"Erkennst du es denn immer noch nicht?"

Dabei zeigte er auf den Monitor, zum Ultraschallbild des Babys.

"Hä?"

Fragend sah Ran ihren Mann an, ehe sie seinem ausgestreckten Finger mit den Augen folgte. Aber...

"Ich sehe nichts."

Jetzt reichte es ihr. Endgültig. "Shinichi, was ist mit dir los? Was ist mit dem Baby? Was musst du mir beichten?"

Ihr Mann räusperte sich und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Er begann zu sprechen, ohne dass seine Stimme zitterte oder belustigt klang.

"Ich habe getrunken und sehe jetzt doppelt."

Der Arzt musste sich abwenden, damit Ran sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Sie jedoch bemerkte das gar nicht.

"Aber Shinichi, du trinkst doch gar nicht... ich meine..." Ran dämmerte es langsam. "Was hast du gesagt?"

Shinichi lächelte sie breit an und hob erst einen Finger, dann einen zweiten. Ran klappte der Mund auf und sie sah wieder hoch zum Monitor, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Ihre Augen wurden immer grösser.

Auf den ersten Blick sah sie nur ihr Baby, das sich ganz ruhig verhielt und wahrscheinlich schlief. Sie erkannte nichts Ungewöhnliches daran. Hinter dem kleinen Bauch jedoch schaute etwas hervor, das eindeutig nicht zum Baby gehörte.

Es war eine weitere Hand.

Sie bewegte sich leicht, gerade so, als würde sie winken.

Wortlos starrte Ran den Monitor an. Ihr Blick glitt vom Köpfchen des Babys über den kleinen Arm zu den winzigen Füsschen, zu denen sich nun ein drittes gesellte. Starr verfolgte die junge Mutter das Geschehen, und als der Arzt den Ultraschallkopf leicht verschob und somit den Blickwinkel änderte, erkannte man es endlich klar und deutlich.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Ran sich insgeheim gefragt, warum ihr das Ultraschallbild so bekannt, so vertraut vorkam. Jetzt wusste sie es.

"Zwei", sagte Shinichi leise im Hintergrund und lächelte glücklich. Er hatte es sofort erkannt, von Anfang an. Und Ran im Grunde eigentlich auch.

Zwei.

Es waren _zwei_ Babys.

_Zwillinge!_

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Rans lauter Schrei hörte man auf dem ganzen Stockwerk. Er drang auch bis zum Kinderspielzimmer vor, in dem sich Shinichi Jr. und Reika aufhielten und auf ihre Eltern warteten. Sie erkannten zwar sofort die Stimme ihrer Mutter, doch sie erschraken trotzdem. Reika sah ruckartig von ihrem Malbuch hoch, und Shinichi Jr. stiess seinen über einen Meter grossen Turm aus Bauklötzen um. Rasselnd fiel er in sich zusammen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund kümmerte es ihn nicht. Er fand es sogar ziemlich lustig, während Reika ihren Bruder nur ansah.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

Shinichi Jr. lachte.

"Mama hat wohl eine riesengrosse Spinne gesehen", sagte er breit grinsend.

Reika allerdings lachte nicht, und das einzig und allein deshalb, weil sie diese krabbelnden Tiere nicht mochte.

Ihre Mutter Ran währenddessen konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

"Du hattest Recht! Du hattest Recht! Shinichi! Du hattest Recht! Ich glaube es nicht! Ah!"

Vor lauter Aufregung wurde sie ganz hibbelig. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch der Arzt drückte sie sofort sanft zurück.

"Bleiben Sie liegen, Frau Kudo."

Ran jedoch hörte ihn gar nicht wirklich. Sie war immer noch fassungslos.

"Warum um alles in der Welt habe ich es nicht schon früher gesehen?"

"Tja...", sagte Shinichi und suchte nach einer Erklärung, verstummte dann aber. Während er seine Frau fragend ansah, wurde Ran der Grund dafür klar. Ihre Befürchtung, ihr schwerer Sturz hätte Schäden beim Ungeborenen hinterlassen, hatte sie absolut blind für alles andere gemacht.

"Zwillinge! Es sind Zwillinge! Ich glaube es immer noch nicht!"

"Es ist aber so", sagte Shinichi nun lachend. Das regte Ran auf.

"Und ich sollte tapfer sein? _Tapfer?_ Weisst du eigentlich, was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast?"

Ihr Ehemann hatte inzwischen schon Bauchweh vor Lachen.

"Tut mir Leid, Ran, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!"

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Arzt.

"Und Sie machen auch noch mit!"

Er entschuldigte sich mit der Begründung, dass er ebenfalls nicht widerstehen konnte.

Ran grummelte lautstark.

Shinichi brauchte satte zehn Minuten, bis er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte. Ran hatte sich vor ihm schon wieder gefasst und funkelte ihn mit drohendem Blick an.

"Und du machst mir solche Angst! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, mein lieber Meisterdetektiv. Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann kannst du was erleben! Warte du nur!"

Shinichi unterdrückte einen weiteren Lachanfall.

"Lieber nicht, Ran. Du brauchst meine Hilfe, das wissen wir beide. Denn zwei Kinder können schon anstrengend sein, aber bei vieren..."

Er verstummte schlagartig. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig klar, was er da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte.

_Vier Kinder!__ Es wurden wieder Zwillinge! Und das zweimal hintereinander!_

Shinichi hatte sich nur auf die Information selbst konzentriert, aber nicht auf das, was es wirklich bedeutete. _Zwillinge_. Wieder zwei Kinder auf einmal.

Erfahrungsgemäss wusste Shinichi, was auf ihn zukam; Zwei Mäuler, die gleichzeitig gestopft werden wollen. Doppeltes Windelnwechseln. Doppeltes Kindergeschrei. Schlaflose Nächte, und viele weitere anstrengende Sachen, die ihm im Moment jedoch nicht mehr einfallen wollten.

Aber auch doppelte Freude, und doppeltes Kinderlachen...

Ran wurde wieder ganz aufgeregt, Shinichi jedoch seufzte leise.

"Beruhige dich doch endlich, Ran."

"Du hast gut reden, mein Lieber", gab sie zurück. "Bei der Geburt von Shinichi Jr. und Reika hast du fast alle Ärzte und Hebammen verrückt gemacht, als du erfahren hast, dass es Zwillinge sind. Du bist vollkommen ausgetickt und hast fast die ganze Einrichtung auf den Kopf gestellt. Da habe ich auch gesagt, du sollst dich beruhigen, aber das hast du ja nicht getan."

Shinichi erinnerte sich mit rot angelaufenen Wangen daran zurück. Damals hatte er wirklich mit seinem Verhalten die Belegschaft fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben... Dabei war er doch nur so erfreut über die Nachricht der Zwillinge...

"Dieses Mal werde ich mich beherrschen", sagte er dann kleinlaut. "Ich verspreche es."

"Das will ich auch hoffen", grummelte Ran, richtete sich leicht auf und hob ihre geballte Faust. "Denn sonst-"

Der Arzt, der sich stumm wieder dem Ultraschallkopf und den Zwillingen gewidmet, aber mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte, unterbrach die beiden Ehepartner.

"Jetzt drehen sich die Kleinen."

Sofort sah das Ehepaar hoch. Ran war ganz entzückt über den Anblick, und der Mediziner warf nun einen prüfenden Blick auf die Babys.

"Nun, es sind Zwillinge, eindeutig. Auf keinen Fall Drillinge. Nun denn, wollen Sie auch noch das Geschlecht der beiden wissen?"

"Ja, natürlich", sagten Shinichi und Ran im Chor und waren schon ganz gespannt auf die Information.

Der Arzt lächelte, veränderte wieder leicht die Position des Ultraschallkopfes und räusperte sich.

"Da haben wir mal ein Mädchen..."

Ran lachte erfreut auf und sah triumphierend zu ihrem Mann hoch.

"Siehst du? Ich habe es doch gewusst!"

"Und ein Junge!", sagte der Arzt.

Jetzt lachte Shinichi.

"Cool! Ein Pärchen!" Dann fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein. "Ah! Ran! Wir brauchen wieder beide Namen!"

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Dass es wieder ein Pärchen ist, hätte ich nie gedacht. Aber ich finde es trotzdem schön. Ich bekomme meine Miyuki, und du deinen Shunsaku."

"Sie haben bereits die Namen für die Kleinen ausgewählt?", fragte der Arzt verwundert, erhielt aber von Shinichi nur ein Nicken. "Ich dachte, Sie wussten bisher nicht, dass es Zwillinge sind."

"Das war auch so", antwortete Ran an Shinichis Stelle und erklärte kurz den Grund, warum sie die Namen schon bestimmt hatten.

"Na dann", sagte der Arzt und wandte sich wieder dem Monitor zu. "Ich denke, wir machen mal ein Foto, dann haben Sie auch etwas in der Hand."

Shinichi konnte erfolgreich ein Lachen unterdrücken. So wie der Mediziner das gesagt hatte, hätte man meinen können, dass man Rans dicken Bauch gar nicht anfassen konnte...

"Hm, sehr fotogen, Ihre Tochter", murmelte der Arzt kurz daraufhin und lachte dann auf. "Und Ihr Sohn ist ein echtes Schlitzohr. Man könnte meinen, dass er ganz genau weiss, dass er fotografiert wird."

Die jungen Eltern lachten.

Eine Minute später hielten Ran und Shinichi das kleine Bild in den Händen. Auf dem Foto konnte man die beiden Babys deutlich erkennen. Das kleine Mädchen lutschte am Daumen und verhielt sich ganz ruhig, während ihr Bruder die fürchterlichsten Grimassen schnitt, wie wenn er sagen wollte:

_"Ätschibätsch, bald komme ich und nerve euch!__ Freut ihr euch schon darauf?"_

Shinichi sah Ran an und wusste sofort, dass sie denselben Gedanken im Kopf hatte. Sie sahen sich stumm an.

Typisch.

Es war so was von typisch. Das beste Beispiel waren ihre sechsjährigen Kinder. Reika war oft die Ruhe selbst, während Shinichi Jr. alles und jeden hinterfragte und eine Neugierde an den Tag legte, die nicht mal Shinichi in seiner Kindheit hatte. Reika war die Ruhige, Shinichi Jr. hingegen das pure Gegenteil. Das waren Eigenschaften, die sie von ihren Eltern geerbt hatten.

Scheinbar war es wieder so. Das Mädchen war jetzt schon der ruhende Pol, während der Junge sehr seinem Vater nacheiferte. Und das alles noch im Bauch der Mutter. Wenn das mal nicht frühreif war...

"Ob das gut geht?", fragte Ran zweifelnd und sah zum Monitor hoch, auf dem sie jetzt sah, dass ihnen das männliche Baby den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

"Das wird schon", sagte Shinichi munter. "Wir können uns ja noch vier Monate auf sie vorbereiten. Aber ich freue mich jetzt schon sehr auf die beiden."

"Wie werden Shinichi und Reika wohl auf die Nachricht reagieren?"

"Tja, das ist eine gute Frage..."

"Ach, nun lassen Sie mal den Kopf nicht hängen!", sagte der Arzt lächelnd. "Ihnen fällt bestimmt etwas ein." Dann jedoch lenkte er die Gedanken des jungen Elternpaares auf die nahe Zukunft und erklärte, dass er von nun an alle zwei Wochen eine Ultraschalluntersuchung machen möchte. Auf Shinichis fragenden Blick hin erklärte er, dass bei einer Zwillingsschwangerschaft vermehrt solche Untersuchungen durchgeführt wurden.

"Eine Sicherheitsmassnahme, um zu wissen, ob alles normal verläuft", sagte der Arzt. "Ach ja, noch etwas, Frau Kudo." Er sah Ran ernsthaft an. "Schonen Sie sich, so gut es geht. Bei Zwillingsschwangerschaften besteht immer ein höheres Risiko für Komplikationen als bei normalen Schwangerschaften."

"Keine Sorge, Herr Doktor, das weiss ich", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Ich werde eine ruhige Kugel vor mich hinschieben."

Dabei war ihr die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Aussage bewusst. Sie grinste Shinichi an, der genau wusste, was das hiess; Frauen in der zweiten Hälfte der Schwangerschaft sollten nicht schwer heben oder viel im Haushalt arbeiten. Also blieb das natürlich an ihren Partnern hängen.

Doch Shinichi fand es nicht weiter schlimm. Es war schon bei Rans erster Schwangerschaft so, und es gab keinen Grund, warum es bei der zweiten anders ablaufen sollte.

Jetzt endlich begann der Arzt, die Ungeborenen kreuz und quer zu vermessen und sie ganz genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Mit Spannung erwartete Ran die Diagnose, und als er schliesslich sagte, dass mit den beiden Babys alles in Ordnung war und sie sich ganz normal entwickelten, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Die Gewissheit darüber und die Sicherheit waren ihr sehr wichtig.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte Ran sich wieder angezogen und einen Termin für die nächste Ultraschalluntersuchung vereinbart. Während sie sich nun zusammen mit Shinichi auf den Weg ins Spielzimmer machte, schwiegen sie sich an. Beide dachten über die letzte informationsreiche Stunde nach, und Ran freute sich inzwischen schon sehr auf die bevorstehende Geburt in gut vier Monaten. Shinichi, der zwar ebenfalls an dieses einschneidende Ereignis dachte, sah es jedoch etwas skeptischer. Bei der Geburt ihrer ersten Zwillinge verlief alles nach Plan, Ran konnte sie auf normalen Weg gebären, und die Kinder waren gesund. Aber wer konnte schon sagen, dass es dieses Mal wieder so sein würde?

Shinichi wusste, dass niemand es sagen konnte. Doch dann schob er diesen düsteren Gedanken beiseite. Er sollte sich lieber über die frohe Botschaft freuen, als jetzt schon Panik zu schieben.

Über die bevorstehende Aufgabe, ihren Kindern Shinichi Jr. und Reika die besondere Nachricht mitzuteilen, verloren weder der Detektiv noch seine Frau einen Gedanken. Das konnte schliesslich noch warten, da waren sich beide einig.

Kurz bevor sie beim Spielzimmer ankamen, hielt Ran Shinichi zurück. Als er sie fragend ansah, konnte Ran nicht mehr anders, als ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie war in diesem Moment so glücklich, dass sie die ganze Welt umarmen könnte.

Shinichi erging es nicht anders. Sanft drückte er seine Angetraute an sich und strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. Er war rundum zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und stolz auf seine Familie.

Aber trotz der bevorstehenden Geburt, über die er sich erst Gedanken machen wollte, wenn es so weit war, und die zukünftige anstrengende und vor allem schlaflose Zeit war für Shinichi im Moment nur eines ganz wichtig.

Seine geliebte Ran trug wieder Zwillinge unter ihrem Herzen. Und sie waren gesund und munter. Das war die Hauptsache.

**Kapitel 7: Die Rache einer schwangeren Frau**

Ausgeruht und mit dem Gefühl, Bäume ausreissen zu können, wachte Ran am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig, dann schaute sie sich um. Die andere Hälfte des Ehebettes war leer, Shinichi war nicht mehr da. Ran zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie fand es nicht merkwürdig, er hatte schliesslich gesagt, dass er früher zur Arbeit gehen musste. Sie hoffte aber, dass ihm nicht herausrutschte, was er gestern erfahren hatte. Das sollte noch ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

"Nicht wahr, ihr zwei?", fragte sie liebevoll ihren Bauch. "Euch beide halten wir noch etwas geheim."

Ran erhielt keinerlei Antwort, sie spürte auch nichts; die Zwillinge verhielten sich ruhig. Sie wusste, dass sie noch schliefen, sie wusste aber trotzdem auch ganz genau, wie es ihnen gerade ging. Ran lächelte. Es war wieder alles in Ordnung.

Als sie sich jedoch leicht aufrichtete, spürte sie ein Kribbeln und leichte Schmerzen in den Händen und Füssen. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an die schmerzhaften Krämpfe in den Beinen, die sie während der Nacht verspürt hatte. Es waren alles Folgen der Schwangerschaft, die sie jetzt jedoch nicht zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte.

Die leichten Beschwerden waren zwar unangenehm, aber nicht ungewöhnlich. Ran gab nichts darum.

Nachdem sie Shinichi Jr. und Reika das Frühstück gemacht und sie zum Spielen nach draussen geschickt hatte, gönnte sie sich etwas Ruhe. Sie machte es sich im Wohnzimmer in einem Sessel bequem und streichelte immer wieder über den Bauch. Ihr kam es so vor, als wäre er seit gestern wieder um einiges grösser geworden...

Dieser dicke Bauch stand im markanten Gegensatz zur ersten Schwangerschaft vor knapp sechs Jahren... Ran erinnerte sich daran zurück und lächelte dabei. Sie verglich gerne ihre erste Schwangerschaft mit der jetzigen.

Als sie damals im achten Monat war, war sie immer noch ziemlich schlank gewesen. Fast niemand hatte ihr angesehen, dass sie bald ein Kind bekommen sollte. Shinichi war natürlich einer der wenigen, die es wussten. Ihr Bauch war damals relativ flach, jetzt im Nachhinein konnte Shinichi noch immer kaum glauben, dass unter der flachen Bauchdecke Zwillinge herangewachsen waren. Ran war wirklich ein Phänomen, aber sie hatte sich fit und seelisch ausgeglichen gefühlt. So wie heute auch wieder, obwohl sie jetzt, im fünften Monat, schon dicker war als damals im achten. Wie sehr sich ein Körper im Laufe der Zeit doch verändern konnte...

Ran strich sich wieder über den Bauch und konnte recht deutlich sehen, wie sich die Zwillinge nun bewegten. Ein einzelnes Baby hätte momentan noch reichlich Platz zum Drehen und Rumturnen, bei zweien war es schon ein wenig anders. Doch trotz des langsam grösser werdenden Platzmangels liessen sich die Ungebornen nicht davon abbringen, immer wieder ihre Umgebung zu erkunden. Aber dabei achteten sie nicht darauf, ob sie mit ihren Tritten und Schlägen ihren Mit-Zwilling oder ihre Mutter trafen.

Ran lächelte wieder. Wäre Shinichi jetzt hier, würde er ihrem Treiben interessiert zusehen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Shinichi trotz seiner Gelassenheit immer noch nicht ganz glauben konnte, dass sie schon wieder mit Zwillingen schwanger war. Zweimal hintereinander Zwillinge, so was kam sehr selten vor. Aber es kam vor. Ran war schliesslich der beste Beweis dafür.

Bei der Namenswahl griffen sie auf eine bewährte Methode zurück, auch wenn Shinichi dieses Mal etwas Neues ausprobiert hatte. Ran erinnerte sich mit einem Schnauben daran zurück. Scheinbar hatte Miyuki damals zugetreten, als Shinichi es Shunsaku nannte, und umgekehrt. Obwohl, das war nur reine Vermutung, weiter nichts...

"Mama!"

Freudestrahlend polterte plötzlich Shinichi Jr. ins Wohnzimmer, hielt schwankend vor seiner Mutter an und hielt ihr seine geschlossene Faust hin. Reika war ihrem Bruder gefolgt, auch wenn sie das nur widerwillig getan hatte.

"Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!"

Stolz öffnete der Junge seine Faust, und Ran sah, dass sich darin ein kleiner Wurm befand. "Ein Babywurm!"

Reika drehte sich angewidert weg, und Ran musste lachen.

"Na, na, ist doch nicht so schlimm, meine Kleine. Es ist nur ein Wurm."

"Darf ich ihn behalten?", fragte Shinichi Jr. Seine Mutter lächelte.

"Nein. Du hast gesagt, dass es ein Babywurm ist, und der muss zurück zu seiner Mama. Also bring ihn wieder raus, ja?"

"Na gut."

Shinichi Jr. verschwand wieder, , ebenso Reika.

Ran lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

Die Sorglosigkeit der Zwillinge hatte ihre Gedanken auf eine wichtige Sache gelenkt, die sie und Shinichi noch regeln mussten. Denn trotz der riesigen Freude über die Nachricht der erneuten Zwillingsschwangerschaft gab es noch etwas Wichtiges, was sie noch tun mussten.

Als Shinichi am Abend nach Hause kam und sich neben seine Frau aufs Sofa setzte, erkannte er sofort an Rans Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie mit ihm sprechen wollte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er sofort, worum es ging; Shinichi Jr. und Reika. Die beiden Kinder wussten, dass sie bald ein Geschwisterchen haben würden, aber sie ahnten nicht, dass es gleich zwei waren.

Shinichi und Ran sahen sich fragend an. Wie bloss würden die beiden auf diese Nachricht reagieren? Erfreut? Ängstlich? Zurückhaltend? Oder doch eher spöttisch, weil sie denken würden, dass ihre Eltern sich nicht für ein Geschlecht hatten entscheiden können?

Dann aber fiel Shinichi noch etwas anderes, noch wichtigeres ein. Dass Ran schwanger war, war nicht mehr zu übersehen, man konnte den Bauch nicht mehr verstecken. Weder zu Hause noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber genau das führte kürzlich schon zu diversen Konfrontationen mit den Medien.

Ran und er wollten verhindern, dass die Leute jetzt schon erfuhren, dass es wieder Zwillinge werden. Wenn sie aber Shinichi Jr. und Reika ins Vertrauen zogen, könnte es gut sein, dass ihnen diese Information einem Fremden gegenüber herausrutschte.

Also beschlossen sie, die Bekanntgabe auf unbestimmte Zeit hinauszuschieben.

Ran seufzte. Erneut erinnerte sie sich zurück. Als sie nach ihrer Rückkehr am gestrigen Tag alleine waren, hatten sich die Ungeborenen dauernd bewegt. Es schien, als freuten sie sich, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Shinichi hatte ihr tief in die Augen geschaut.

"_Du bist für die beiden der wichtigste Mensch auf der Erde_", hatte er gesagt. "_Pass bitte auf dich auf. Du bist immer und überall zu dritt unterwegs_". Anschliessend hatte Shinichi gelächelt. "_Versprich mir, dass du auf sie aufpasst, ok?_" Ran hatte ihn daraufhin nur geküsst.

Knappe zehn Tage später hatte die Frau des Hauses wieder einen Termin für die Ultraschalluntersuchung. Sie war schon längst bereit und wartete auf ihren Mann.

"Shinichi, beeil dich bitte! Shinichi, Reika, ihr auch!"

Rans Stimme hallte in der Villa wider.

"Ich komme ja schon!"

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend eilte der Gerufene die Treppe hinunter. Die Zwillinge dachten nicht daran zu laufen, deshalb rutschten sie kurzerhand auf dem Geländer herunter, überholten Shinichi und waren vor ihm bei ihrer Mutter. Shinichi Jr. grinste seinen Vater frech an, doch der achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern auf Ran.

"Hast du alles?"

"Natürlich."

"Dann geht's los."

Kurze Zeit später stoppte Shinichi sein Auto vor der Arztpraxis. Dass Ran an einem Samstag einen Termin bekommen hatte, grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder. Aber sie waren sehr froh, dass es dennoch geklappt hatte.

Dieses Mal nahm Ran den Termin alleine wahr, während Shinichi mit den Kindern einkaufen ging. So konnten sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen und sparten dabei auch noch wertvolle Zeit.

Eine gute Stunde später wartete Shinichi wieder vor der Praxis auf seine Frau und spielte mit den Kindern ein kleines Spiel, um die Zeit zu vertreiben. Den Zwillingen machte das viel Spass, sie lachten so laut und ausgelassen, dass sie Shinichi sofort mit ihrer Heiterkeit ansteckten.

Als Ran kurze Zeit später ins Auto stieg, sprach sie kein Wort, wodurch Shinichi wieder ernst wurde. Ihm war ihr Schweigen nicht ganz geheuer, deshalb fragte er sofort nach.

"Was ist denn los? Schlechte Nachrichten?"

Ran seufzte, dann sah sie ihren Ehemann an.

"Ja und nein..."

"Was soll das heissen?"

Ran schloss die Augen und atmete tief aus.

"Ich erkläre es dir zu Hause, einverstanden?"

"Na gut."

Sichtlich unruhig geworden wendete Shinichi das Auto und fuhr zurück ins Beika-Viertel.

Kaum hatte die Familie ihre Villa betreten, verschwanden die Zwillinge ins Wohnzimmer. Das Ehepaar allerdings ging in die Küche. Nachdem Ran ein Glas Wasser zur Hälfte geleert hatte, setzte sie sich ächzend auf einen Stuhl. Shinichi hatte ihr dabei nur zugesehen, doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Ran? Was ist los? Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Stimmt etwas mit den Kleinen nicht?"

Die Angesprochene blieb einen Moment lang noch stumm, dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Shinichi an.

"Den Babys geht es gut, mach dir um sie keine Sorgen."

Shinichi spürte jedoch, dass das erst der Anfang war.

"Aber?"

Ran seufzte.

"Der Arzt hat mir geraten, mich in den nächsten drei Wochen zu schonen. Ich sollte nicht zu lange stehen, mich häufiger ausruhen und mehr schlafen. Grob gesagt sollte ich mich nicht zu sehr belasten und nur die nötigsten Sachen machen. Nicht putzen und nicht waschen. Das musst du für mich übernehmen." Ran sah zu Shinichi hoch. "Und das heisst, dass du ab sofort auch für uns kochen musst."

"Daddy kocht?"

Shinichi Jr., der in diesem Moment in die Küche kam, erstarrte. Ihm war die 'Freude' deutlich anzusehen; sein erschrockenes Gesicht sprach Bände, und er zog sich sofort wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Shinichi hingegen musterte seine Frau abschätzend.

"Und das ist nicht die Rache dafür, dass ich dich letztes Mal veräppelt habe?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Ran fauchte.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Ich mache darüber keine Witze, so wie du." Dann grinste sie ihm fies ins Gesicht. "Und überhaupt... Körperliche Arbeit hat noch niemandem geschadet."

"Ja, ja, red du nur weiter", sagte Shinichi geheimnisvoll, liess das Thema dann aber bleiben. "Hat der Arzt sonst noch etwas gesagt, was ich wissen sollte?"

"Nicht wirklich", antwortete Ran, lachte dann aber laut auf. "Doch, etwas. Als er sich Shunsaku näher ansehen wollte, hat der Kleine ihm den Hintern gezeigt. Der Arzt hat daraufhin gefragt, was er davon halten soll."

Shinichi grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er sich die Situation vorstellte. Irgendwie kam der Kleine jetzt schon sehr nach seinem Bruder...

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, und Shinichi fand sich ziemlich schnell in der Rolle der Putzfrau zurecht. Abends nach der Arbeit nahm er sich jeweils Stück für Stück der Villa vor, so dass sich der Staub nicht meterdick bilden konnte. Ran freute sich sehr darüber, sie übernahm tagsüber die Arbeiten, die sie selbst ohne Anstrengung verrichten konnte. Dabei zählte sie oft auch auf die Hilfe der Zwillinge, die sich zwar erst geweigert hatten, dann aber doch ihrer Mutter gehorchten.

Shinichi Jr. entwickelte Strategien, wie er seine ihm zugeteilte Arbeiten schneller verrichten konnte. Wenn er den Boden polieren musste, holte er sich einfach zwei Tücher und band sie an seine Füsse. Dann ahmte er die Bewegungen der Schlittschuhläufer nach und konnte so in Rekordzeit die Arbeit erledigen.

Reika nahm sich ein Beispiel an ihrem Bruder und machte ihm alles nach, was Ran mit Stirnrunzeln, aber auch mit Freude zur Kenntnis nahm. Ihre Zwillinge verstanden es sehr gut, Arbeit mit Vergnügen zu verbinden.

Nach nur zwei Tagen arbeiteten die Kinder Hand in Hand und übernahmen immer mehr Aufgaben, so dass ihr Vater wieder etwas entlastet wurde. Das Kochen allerdings blieb weiterhin an Shinichi hängen.

Als er eines Nachmittags nach Hause kam und ins Wohnzimmer zu seiner Familie trat, hatte Ran schlechte Nachrichten für ihn.

"Der Geschirrspüler ist kaputt", sagte sie, kaum hatte sie ihn mit einem Kuss begrüsst. Shinichi fand es aber nicht so schlimm.

"Dann rufen wir eben jemanden, der ihn wieder repariert."

"Das habe ich schon gemacht, aber mir wurde gesagt, dass frühestens in drei Tagen jemand vorbeikommen könnte."

"In drei Tagen erst?"

Jetzt fand es Shinichi sogar sehr schlimm, denn es hiess, dass er alles von Hand abwaschen musste. "Na gut, das werden wir schon überleben", sagte er dann und seufzte. "Ich mach jetzt das Abendessen."

"Ist gut."

Mit einer unguten Vorahnung allerdings folgte sie ihm nur eine Minute später in die Küche und liess sich auf einen Stuhl nieder.

"Was gibt es heute Leckeres?", fragte sie scheinbar beiläufig.

"Pizza", antwortete Shinichi und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ran zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Schon wieder Pizza?"

"Klar."

"Und wo ist das frische Gemüse? Einen Salat zum Beispiel? Die Früchte? Die Vitamine? _Wo bleibt das gesunde Essen_?"

"Ähm..." Shinichi stockte und sah sie verlegen an.

Ran seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich sehe, du hast vom Kochen und der Ernährung absolut keine Ahnung."

"Na und?", fragte Shinichi frech zurück. "Die Kinder beschweren sich nicht."

"Logisch tun sie das nicht", grummelte Ran. "Wenn es bei uns damals sechsmal in der Woche Tiefkühlpizza gegeben hätte, hätte ich mich auch nicht beschwert. Aber kannst du nicht wenigstens heute etwas Gemüse auftischen, bitte? Mir zuliebe?"

Ich habe für heute eine Gemüsepizza besorgt", sagte Shinichi voller Stolz, doch Ran sah ihn nur mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck und geschürzten Lippen an.

"Eine Gemüsepizza. Aha."

Er nickte. "Mit Gemüse obendrauf. Mit Pilzen, Peperoni und wie das ganze Zeug heisst."

"Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi. Mein lieber Shinichi."

Langsam stand Ran auf und ging auf ihren Ehemann zu. "Als Koch bist du ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich frage mich, wie du es überlebt hast, als deine Eltern damals nach Übersee gezogen sind."

Shinichi grinste.

"Ich lebe ja noch, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier."

Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht mehr nur zusehen. Ich nehme die Zügel wieder in die Hand, und zwar ab sofort. Im Kühlschrank hat es noch einen Kopfsalat, den wäschst du. Jetzt."

"Was? Aber-"

"Keine Widerrede, mein Lieber", unterbrach Ran ihn. "Heute gibt es zur Abwechslung nur Salat. Keine Pizza. Ich hab die Nase voll von Pizza."

"Und was ist mit den Kindern?"

"Die werden es schon überleben", antwortete Ran. "Ausserdem haben sie gerne Salat, solange die Sauce lecker ist und ich diese knusprigen Croutons dazugebe."

"Die sind aber auch das beste am ganzen Salat", murmelte Shinichi, holte den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank und machte sich dann grummelnd an die Arbeit.

Unter den wachsamen Augen von Ran schaffte er es wider Erwarten, den Salat sauber zu waschen. Die Aufgabe, die Salatsauce zu machen, übernahm sie jedoch selbst. Dabei konnte schliesslich einiges schief gehen, und das durfte es nicht. Die Zwillinge schmeckten jede kleinste Veränderung sofort.

Während Shinichi nach den Sachen suchte, die Ran für die Salatsauce benötigte, unternahm er noch einen letzten Versuch, seinen Vorschlag für das Abendessen zu retten.

"Was ist so falsch an Gemüsepizza?"

"An Pizza eigentlich nichts, solange sie nur hin und wieder auf den Tisch kommt", antwortete Ran, nachdem sie die Gewürzmischung in die Schüssel gegeben hatte. "Aber du hast es übertrieben."

"Habe ich nicht."

Ran sah seufzend auf.

"Denk bitte auch mal an die Kinder, ja? Womöglich glauben sie eines Tages noch, dass Pizza auf den Bäumen wächst. Oder dass sie aus dem Boden spriessen. 'Pizzapflanzen' werden sie es nennen, aber so weit darf es nicht kommen. Du weisst, wie einfallsreich unser kleiner Shinichi sein kann."

"Und wie ich das weiss", antwortete der Detektiv und erinnerte sich an eine Szene vor ein paar Wochen zurück. Damals kam Shinichi Jr. zu ihm ins Arbeitszimmer und behauptete vollen Ernstes, es hätte draussen im Garten einen Wurm Limbo tanzen sehen.

Shinichi hatte daraufhin nur lachend den Kopf geschüttelt.

Ran holte ihn schnell wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Ich brauche etwas Rahm", sagte sie. "Im Kühlschrank hat es noch welchen."

"Seit wann haben wir wieder Rahm?" fragte Shinichi perplex zurück. Ran sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Weisst du überhaupt noch, wie es im Kühlschrank aussieht?"

Shinichi wurde stutzig.

"Ja natürlich, so wie immer."

Als er die Schranktür jedoch öffnete, stachen ihm die Veränderungen, die er vorhin gar nicht bemerkt hatte, sofort ins Auge. Er sah, dass einige Karotten weg waren, der Tomatenbestand hatte sich auch halbiert, und von den Äpfeln, Melonenschnitzen und Trauben war nur noch ein Bruchteil da. Jetzt wusste er, wieso seine Frau immer sehr wenig Pizza gegessen hatte und trotzdem satt wurde; Sie hatte von den Früchten genascht.

Ran hatte seinen verwunderten Blick bemerkt.

"Ich muss auf meine Ernährung achten, damit die Babys nicht krank auf die Welt kommen. Ist dir das nie in den Sinn gekommen, Shinichi?"

Er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Sie hatte aber auch nicht wirklich mit einer gerechnet, darum lenkte sie das Gespräch zurück zum Essen.

"Aus dem Rest mache ich uns einen Fruchtsalat. Leg mir die Sachen bitte auf den Tisch, sei so gut."

Shinichi tat wie ihm geheissen, doch als er sah, wie Ran sich bücken wollte, damit sie die grosse Schüssel vom untersten Regal des Schrankes in die Hände bekam, eilte er ihr zu Hilfe.

"Das solltest du nicht, das hat der Arzt doch gesagt."

"Es geht schon."

"Lass mich das erledigen."

"Wenn du willst...", murmelte Ran.

"Für die Pizza hätte es die Schüssel nicht gebraucht. Und das Schneiden der Früchte ist auch-"

"Ich kann dabei sitzen, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Aber-"

"Bevor ich noch dick werde, esse ich lieber kiloweise Früchte."

"Du bist doch schon dick", sagte Shinichi gedankenlos, bereute es aber sofort, als er Rans wütenden Blick auffing.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie drohend. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich deine Kinder austrage?"

"Natürlich, aber-"

"Findest du mich überhaupt noch hübsch?"

Ihre unerwartet traurige Stimme liess Shinichi innehalten. Litt sie etwa schon wieder an Stimmungsschwankungen? Jetzt noch? Es sah beinahe so aus...

Seufzend legte Shinichi den Dosenöffner weg, trat zu seiner Frau und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Ran, hör mir bitte zu. Nur weil du jetzt schwanger bist, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr attraktiv finde. Du bist wunderschön, und ich liebe dich, egal wie du aussiehst. Ausserdem steht es mir gar nicht zu, dich nicht schön zu finden", fügte er dann hinzu. "Denn du bist meine Frau. Du bist die Mutter meiner Kinder."

Ran nickte. Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt, auch wenn sie gar nicht wusste, was vorhin in sie gefahren war.

Shinichi seufzte lautlos, doch er machte keine Anstalten, die Umarmung zu beenden.

Dieses gemeinsame Kochen konnte einfach nicht gut ausgehen. Shinichi nahm sich vor, in Zukunft den Mund nur noch aufzumachen, wenn es nötig war. Immerhin war alles, was mit Essen zu tun hatte, bisher immer Rans Aufgabe gewesen, und sie hatte es nie gemocht, wenn man ihr dabei reinpfuschte.

Fünf Minuten später sass die Familie am Tisch und hielt Shinichi, der den Salat verteilte, den Teller hin. Ran war die erste, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Teller entgegennehmen wollte, trat eines der ungeborenen Babys ohne Vorwarnung zu.

"Aua!"

Vor Schmerz fiel ihr der Teller aus der Hand, der aufgrund der geringen Höhe jedoch nicht zu Bruch ging. Es schepperte nur etwas. Reika erschreckte sich trotzdem über Rans Reaktion und liess ihren Teller ebenfalls fallen. Aber auch dieser ging nicht kaputt.

Shinichi Jr. jedoch grinste breit, er hob seinen Teller und liess ihn auch fallen - jedoch nicht auf den Tisch, sondern extra zu Boden. Das Geschirr zersprang in unzählige Stücke. Der Junge lachte laut los, und Shinichi seufzte. Er sah Ran, die sich sanft über den Bauch strich, an.

"Das war bestimmt Shunsaku. Er hat dich getreten."

"Das ist doch gar nicht gesagt", sagte sie. Shinichi aber hielt an seiner Meinung fest.

"Es kann nur er gewesen sein. Mädchen machen so was nicht."

Ran war beleidigt.

"Mädchen treten also nicht zu, soso. Soll ich dir das Gegenteil beweisen?"

Shinichi wehrte sofort ab und brachte Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Ran.

"Lieber nicht."

"Ich kann zutreten!"

"Ja, das weiss ich. Das habe ich oft genug zu spüren bekommen."

Ran grinste ihn hinterhältig an.

"Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst, mein Lieber."

Shinichi hob beide Hände und trat einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts.

Schwangere Frauen konnten ganz schön gefährlich werden...

Shinichi Jr. und Reika hatten gar nicht realisiert, dass ihre Eltern über ihre Geschwister gesprochen hatten, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, die kleinen, knusprigen Croutons aus der grossen Schüssel Salat zu fischen. Als sie jedoch keine mehr fanden, wandten sie sich schmollend ihren Eltern zu.

Ran, die ahnte, was sie gleich sagen würden, zog Shinichis und Reikas Teller zu sich her und verteilte ihren Salat samt Brotstückchen darauf. Die Augen der Kinder begannen zu leuchten, als sie die Teller entgegennehmen durften.

"Was sagt man?", fragte Shinichi und sah die Zwillinge streng an.

"Danke, Mama!"

Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln sahen sie ihre Mutter an. Sie und Shinichi lächelten ebenfalls, sie waren zufrieden. Mit einigen Ausnahmen trugen ihre Erziehungsmethoden prächtige Früchte.

Zwei Wochen später war Ran bereits mitten im sechsten Schwangerschaftsmonat.

Die Tage verliefen ruhig, Shinichi arbeitete wie gewöhnlich, die Kinder spielten in ihrem Spielzimmer, und Ran konnte sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen einem Buch widmen. Nachdem sie eines Tages die Kinder abends ins Bett gebracht hatte, zog sie sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie wahllos durch das Fernsehprogramm zappte. Allerdings achtete sie nicht wirklich auf das Geschehen am Bildschirm. Sie interessierte sich eher für das leise Klirren aus der Küche, das von Shinichi stammte.

Einerseits war sie unglaublich froh, dass er ihr so bereitwillig und fleissig zur Hand ging und im Haushalt half, aber andererseits fand sie, dass es ihm recht geschah. Shinichi musste kochen, waschen und putzen, während sie grob gesagt nur auf der faulen Haut lag. Aber den ungeborenen Zwillingen zuliebe tat sie es. Es blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das TV-Programm, und als sie eine Dokumentation über Tiergeburten sah, erinnerte sie sich an die erste Ultraschalluntersuchung zurück, bei der sie erfahren hatte, dass sie Zwillinge erwartete. Sie erinnerte sich aber auch an den Schrecken, den sie dabei durchleben musste...

Als sie an jenem Abend im Bett lag, hatte sie still und heimlich Rache an Shinichi geschworen...

Eigentlich war es ihr nicht recht, aber sie musste es tun. Allein schon um Shinichi mal klar zu machen, dass man mit ihr nicht immer alles machen konnte. Shinichi hatte an jenem Tag mit ihr gespielt, ihr eine Heidenangst eingejagt. Also durfte sie das jetzt auch.

Dass er nun den Haushalt schmeissen musste, war aber nur ein kleiner, zusätzlicher Teil, denn das Problem war ein anderes: Körperliche Arbeit hatte Shinichi noch nie etwas ausgemacht, und deswegen konnte sie ihn nicht wirklich damit bestrafen.

Angestrengt versuchte Ran sich zu erinnern, ob es etwas gab, was Shinichi ungeheure Angst machte. Ihr fiel tatsächlich etwas ein, aber sie verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder.

Shinichis Angst, irgendein Verbrecher könnte sich an ihm rächen, in dem er seiner Familie etwas antat, war berechtigt. Damit durfte sie ihn auf keinen Fall bestrafen. Das war kein Spiel. Das war Ernst. Es musste etwas anderes geben, was für sie unbedeutend, für Shinichi jedoch unglaublich schlimm war.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims und blieb am Familienfoto hängen.

_Das war es!_

Ran lächelte fies. Da war es doch, direkt vor ihrer Nase! Wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte sie diese eine Sache schon mal kurz erwähnt. Dass Shinichi dabei plötzlich schweissnasse Hände bekommen hatte, hatte sie auch bemerkt.

Sie warf einen Blick in Richtung Küche, in der Shinichi noch immer mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war, dann sah sie wieder das Familienfoto an.

Es gab etwas, was alle Männer der Kudo-Familie gemeinsam hatten: Das ungewöhnlich ähnliche Aussehen.

Aber genau darauf würde Ran ihre Rache stützen. Ein besseres Motiv gab es gar nicht. Jetzt musste sie es ihrem Mann nur noch unter die Nase reiben...

Fünf Minuten später liess sich Shinichi endlich neben seine Frau fallen.

"Dass ausgerechnet heute wieder der Geschirrspüler kaputtgehen muss...", grummelte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das Abwaschen verschlingt extrem viel Zeit. Genauso wie das Putzen, Abstauben und Kochen."

Ran kicherte.

"Tja, aber ihr Männer nennt das ja 'nur ein bisschen Haushalt'. Revidierst du deine Meinung jetzt?"

Shinichi nickte und seufzte, dann legte er einen Arm um Rans Schultern und eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

"Spürst du etwas?", fragte sie gebannt.

"Nein, leider nicht", sagte Shinichi, nachdem er eine Minute gewartet hatte.

"Das ist komisch", meinte Ran. "Bis vorhin waren sie noch ziemlich aktiv, aber-"

"Doch, jetzt!"

Shinichi lächelte, als er ein kleines Füsschen erahnen konnte. Doch dann kuschelte er sich an seine Frau und schloss müde die Augen.

Ran musterte einige Augenblicke lang wieder die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims.

"Weisst du, worüber ich mir vorhin Gedanken gemacht habe?", fragte sie dann beiläufig.

"Nein, worüber?", murmelte Shinichi leise.

"Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl aussehen werden."

"Na, ganz normal eben. Wie Babys."

"Ich meine später. Wenn sie etwas grösser sind, Haare haben und sich langsam voneinander unterscheiden."

Shinichi öffnete die Augen und richtete sich leicht auf.

"Wieso meinst du?"

Ran wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht.

"Na ja, Reika sieht aus wie ich, und Shinichi wie du. Ich frage mich, wie Miyuki und Shunsaku aussehen werden. Wem sie gleichen werden. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass auch sie wieder unsere Ebenbilder werden."

Shinichi lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Er war zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken, aber dennoch gab er eine mehr oder weniger ehrliche Antwort.

"Es ist mir eigentlich egal, Hauptsache, sie sind und bleiben gesund."

"Das wünsche ich mir auch, aber interessieren würde es mich trotzdem. Ich habe mir nämlich überlegt, dass es möglich wäre, dass sich dieses Mal die Mori-Gene zeigen."

Ruckartig öffnete Shinichi die Augen wieder.

"Die Mori-Gene? Du meinst, wenn die Zwillinge wie deine Eltern aussehen würden?"

"Ja, warum auch nicht? Meine Mutter ist eine hübsche Frau, das musst selbst du zugeben, und Paps..."

Shinichi sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

"Oh nein, Ran! Tu mir das bitte nicht an!"

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Shunsaku wie Paps aussehen sollte."

"Aber ich würde das nicht aushalten!"

"Möglich wäre es aber", sagte Ran und setzte somit noch einen drauf.

Shinichi öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, aber ihm kam kein Laut über die Lippen. Ein Mini-Kogoro. Sein Schwiegervater in Kleinformat. Diese Vorstellung war die reinste Hölle. Flehend sah Shinichi seine Frau an.

"Bitte Ran. Alles, nur das nicht. Bitte."

Nach aussen hin war Ran ernst, aber innerlich lachte sich fast tot. Die Zwillinge in ihrem Bauch bewegten sich ungestüm, scheinbar freuten auch sie sich über die Retourkutsche, auch wenn sie den Grund dafür natürlich nicht kannten.

Shinichi indessen konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

"Weisst du, was das für mich wäre? Eine Beleidigung."

"Wenn der Kleine aussieht wie Paps?", fragte Ran gespielt entrüstet.

"Es ist immerhin _dein Vater_! Das erklärt doch schon alles!"

"Dann bin also ich schuld, wenn der Kleine aussehen sollte wie er?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Warum sagst du es dann?"

"Weil... Ran, du weisst ganz genau, dass-"

"Spar dir deine Erklärungen, Shinichi. Das ist doch schon längst vorbei."

Sie stand auf und drückte den Rücken durch. "Ich bin müde, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

Mit diesen Worten liess sie ihren Ehemann einfach stehen.

"Das ist nicht Ran", redete Shinichi sich daraufhin ein. "Das ist nicht meine Ran. Das sind nur ihre Hormone. Nur die Hormone, weiter nichts."

Indem er sich diese Worte immer und immer wieder einredete, liess seine Anspannung nach. Er setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und liess sich noch mal das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Es wäre für ihn wirklich die reinste Katastrophe, wenn Shunsaku Kogoro ähneln würde...

Sein Blick fiel auf die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims. Shinichi stand wieder auf, trat zum Kamin und liess seinen Blick über die vielen Fotos schweifen. Das Familienfoto war das einzige, worauf auch Kogoro abgebildet war. Shinichi musterte es verärgert. Es war nur dieses eine Foto, aber nicht mal hier brachte Kogoro es fertig, in die Kamera zu lächeln. Sein Gesicht glich eher einer hässlichen Fratze. Sie war zerfressen von Neid und Wut.

Shinichi schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Er hatte sich damals gewünscht, dass sie alle eine grosse, harmonische Familie wurden. Yusaku und Yukiko spielten mit, ebenso Eri. Einzig Kogoro legte sich nach wie vor quer.

Shinichi mochte ihn nicht. Er mochte seinen Schwiegervater überhaupt nicht. Und diese Abneigung war nicht grundlos...

Als Kogoro damals von Rans Hochzeitsplänen mit Shinichi erfahren hatte, hatte er versucht, sie umzustimmen, doch es war ihm glücklicherweise nicht gelungen. Aber als er etwas später erfahren hatte, dass seine geliebte Tochter schwanger war, wollte er auf einen Schlag nichts mehr mit Shinichi zu tun haben. Er brach den Kontakt zu seinem Schwiegersohn ab und verleugnete immer wieder seine Verbindung zu ihm.

Zu Beginn hatte Shinichi noch versucht, das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen zu verbessern, aber sein Schwiegervater hatte immer wieder abgeblockt. Er ignorierte Shinichi vollkommen, er antwortete auch nicht auf seine Anrufe. Kogoro versuchte sogar, Ran gegen ihn aufzuhetzen, aber damit hatte er keinen Erfolg. Als er jedoch im Suff damit drohte, Shinichi wegen Vergewaltigung und häuslicher Gewalt anzuzeigen, rastete Ran aus. Mit dieser Aktion hatte er es endgültig verspielt. Sie war mehrere Wochen lang sauer auf ihn gewesen, sie drohte, ihrerseits den Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen und ihn wegen Rufmord anzuzeigen, sollte er seine Drohung tatsächlich wahr machen.

Kogoro tat es nicht, aber er machte Ran trotzdem unmissverständlich klar, was er von Shinichi Kudo hielt.

Es war eine turbulente Zeit damals...

Der Detektiv seufzte.

So hart es jetzt auch klang, aber Kogoro hatte in seiner Familie keinen Platz. Und deshalb wollte er auch nie in irgendeiner Weise an seinen Schwiegervater erinnert werden. Er war heilfroh gewesen, als Ran bei ihrer Hochzeit seinen Nachnamen angenommen hatte.

"Nun denn, Kogoro", sagte Shinichi leise zum Foto. "Ich hoffe, du kriegst einen gewaltigen Schock, wenn du von Rans zweiter Zwillingsschwangerschaft erfährst."

Shinichi grinste fies. "Schlaf gut, Schwiegervater."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verliess das Wohnzimmer.

Es war auch für ihn an der Zeit, endlich ins Bett zu gehen.

Als Shinichi eine Viertelstunde später endlich neben Ran ins Bett kletterte, wusste er nicht, dass sie noch wach war. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, in der Hoffnung, noch mit ihm reden zu können. Während Ran, die auf der Seite lag, wartete, bis Shinichi eine bequeme Schlafposition gefunden hatte, erinnerte sie sich wie schon so oft an den gewaltigen Schrecken zurück.

Shinichi hatte sie damals nur gute zehn Minuten zappeln lassen, ehe er endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte. Es waren zehn lange Minuten für Ran gewesen, für sie zogen sie sich ins Unendliche.

Inzwischen hatte sie ihren Mann über eine satte halbe Stunde schmoren lassen. Ran fand, dass es an der Zeit war, seine Bedenken und Ängste zu zerstreuen. Von dem, was Shinichi ihr über die Kudo-Gene erzählt hatte, war sie überzeugt, dass Shunsaku Kogoro nicht ähneln würde. Es würde wieder ein eindeutiger Kudo werden, da war sich Ran ganz sicher.

Aber jetzt, als sie näher darüber nachdachte, waren Shinichis Bedenken gar nicht mal so dumm. Gleiches oder ähnliches Aussehen bedeutete oft auch dieselben Eigenschaften und Neigungen. Kogoro war extrem unzuverlässig und ein Säufer, ganz klar. Aber ihr kleiner Shunsaku sollte keiner werden....

"Ich hoffe auch nicht, dass Shunsaku wie Paps aussehen wird."

Shinichi zuckte zusammen.

"Ich dachte, du schläfst schon."

"Nein, noch nicht."

Shinichi wälzte sich zu ihr herum.

"Warum sagst du das jetzt?"

"Weil du genug gestraft bist", antwortete Ran und wusste, dass Shinichi diese Aussage und ihre Beweggründe verstehen würde. Und tatsächlich, er seufzte tief.

"Ich habe es geahnt", sagte er und spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst.

"Es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber der Schock, den ich wegen dir gekriegt habe, war schon sehr gross."

"Tut mir leid." Shinichi verstummte einen Moment. "Aber weisst du was? Wenn es um Gemeinheiten geht, beweist du immer wieder, wessen Schwiegertochter du bist."

"Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment auf", kicherte Ran und wusste ganz genau, dass Shinichi damit seine Mutter Yukiko gemeint hatte.

"Aber du bist auch nicht gerade unschuldig. Du bist schliesslich ihr Sohn."

"Jah, das bereue ich jeden Tag."

"Ach komm", sagte Ran kichernd und boxte ihm in die Seite. "Du liebst deine Mutter, egal wie verrückt sie ist. Und das Verhältnis zwischen dir und deinem Vater ist auch etwas Besonderes. Darauf solltest du stolz sein."

Shinichi wusste, was Ran damit meinte, deshalb ging er nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen kam er zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, und Ran reagierte verständnisvoll darauf.

"Hast du denn kein Vertrauen in die Kudo-Gene?", fragte sie. "Nach allem, was du mir davon erzählt hast?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber der Gedanke an du-weisst-schon-was macht mir trotzdem Angst. Immerhin sieht Reika wirklich aus wie du."

"Vielleicht ist es bei den Mädchen anders?", fragte Ran nachdenklich. "Vielleicht dominieren beim Aussehen der Frauen die mütterlichen Gene, so wie es in deiner Familie die männlichen sind."

Den ersten Gedanken, der Shinichi durch den Kopf ging, sprach er nicht aus. Stattdessen seufzte er und entschied sich für den zweiten.

"Ich denke, wir müssen uns einfach überraschen lassen. Es bringt ja sowieso nichts, sich jetzt schon den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen."

"Du hast Recht", murmelte Ran zustimmend.

Dann war es wieder still im Zimmer. Mucksmäuschenstill.

Beide Ehepartner schliefen zwar immer noch nicht, doch Shinichi war kurz davor, einzuschlummern.

"Shinichi?", fragte Ran plötzlich in die Dunkelheit.

"Hm?"

"Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

"Jederzeit", antwortete er und gähnte. "Ich verspreche, dass ich es machen werde. Um was geht's?"

"Um die Zwillinge. Die ungeborenen, meine ich."

"Dann umso mehr."

"Wenn sie geboren sind... übernimmst du die Nachtschichten, einverstanden?"

"Was?"

Mit einem Schlag war Shinichi wieder hellwach. Er richtete sich auf. "Sag das noch mal."

"Du hast es mir versprochen!"

Ran grinste und war heilfroh, dass Shinichi sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit um viele Stunden Schlaf brachte, aber diesem kleinen, zusätzlichen Racheakt konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen.

"Schon gut", sagte Shinichi und liess sich wieder zurückfallen. "Du weisst doch, dass ich sowieso die Nächte übernommen hätte. Genau wie ich es bei Shinichi und Reika schon getan habe."

"Danke."

"Da wir gerade bei ihnen sind...", begann Shinichi und drehte seinen Kopf in Rans Richtung. "Weisst du, was ich bei ihnen besonders gut finde? Sie streiten sich sehr selten."

"Das stimmt", sagte Ran und lächelte in die Dunkelheit.

Obwohl es natürlich auch schon vorkam, dass die Kinder sich wortwörtlich in die Haare bekamen, so waren sie sehr oft ein Herz und eine Seele. Die Tage, an denen sie sich lautstark gestritten hatten, konnte Shinichi an zwei Händen abzählen. Diesbezüglich konnten er und Ran sich über die geschwisterliche Harmonie sehr glücklich schätzen.

Shinichi hoffte, dass sie mit den ungeborenen Babys später auch so viel Glück hatten.

Kurze Zeit später waren beide endlich eingeschlafen.

Als eines Morgens in der zweiten Novemberwoche Eisblumen an den Fenstern klebten und Shinichi den Ofen vermehrt in Betrieb nehmen musste, wusste er, dass der Winter vor der Tür stand. Aber das war nicht die einzige Veränderung, die für ihn eine Bedeutung hatte. Der Zustand seiner Frau Ran hatte sich ebenfalls wieder verändert.

Der siebte Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte begonnen.

**Kapitel 8: Das Wunder der Geburt wird überschattet**

Der Winter hielt Einzug ins Land, es wurde kalt, neblig und trüb. Der Schnee und die Kälte verwandelten die grauen Strassen in glatte Eisbahnen, ein Unfall folgte auf den nächsten. Die Versicherungen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und die Angestellten mussten sehr viele Überstunden machen, um den Stapel an Arbeit, der mit jedem Tag grösser wurde, auch nur ansatzweise bewältigen zu können.

Anders als viele Autofahrer, die erst kein Glück hatten und bei denen dann auch noch Pech hinzukam, kam Shinichi immer ohne Blech- oder körperlichen Schaden nach Hause. Ein Gips am Bein oder am Arm hätte niemandem geholfen, am wenigsten Ran und ihm selbst. Immerhin war er neben seinem Beruf als Detektiv auch immer noch als Hausmann tätig.

Rans letzter Besuch bei ihrem Arzt hatte nichts sonderlich Neues zu Tage gebracht, es blieb fast alles beim Alten. Durch die deutliche Entlastung im Haushalt waren ihre Werte sehr gut, der Arzt empfahl, an der Situation nichts zu ändern. Die werdende Mutter sollte weiter so leben, was natürlich hiess, dass Shinichi weiterhin kochen, putzen und waschen musste. Durch die Mithilfe der Zwillinge jedoch wurden sie nach und nach ein eingespieltes Team, die Kinder konnten sehr bald Arbeiten übernehmen, bei denen Ran immer Angst hatte, dass es schiefgehen könnte. Doch sie meisterten alles mit Bravour, sogar das Ausräumen des wieder reparierten Geschirrspülers klappte ohne kaputten Inhalt, was Ran sehr beruhigend fand. Das Vertrauen wuchs, und Shinichi, dem das sehr am Herzen lag, war stolz darauf. Er war sogar sehr froh, dass er durch Shinichi Jr. und Reika entlastet wurde.

Denn obwohl der Winter da war, dachten die Verbrecher nicht daran, eine Pause einzulegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, immer öfter musste Shinichi Fälle annehmen, in denen die Opfer scheinbar erfroren waren, bei denen es jedoch eindeutige Anzeichen eines Mordes gab. Durch diese als Unfälle getarnten Morde stand das Polizeipräsidium buchstäblich unter Strom, weswegen auf Shinichis Mitarbeit nicht mehr verzichtet werden konnte.

Während sich bei ihm die Fälle immer mehr häuften und er durch die höhere Dauerbelastung leicht an Körpergewicht verlor, war es bei Ran genau umgekehrt. Sie nahm enorm an Gewicht zu und litt deshalb vermehrt unter Rücken- und Fussschmerzen. Ebenso traten bereits erste Kontraktionen auf, doch da diese keine Anzeichen für Komplikationen waren, liess sich Ran nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie gewöhnte sich recht schnell daran, immerhin gehörten diese Kontraktionen nun zum normalen, aber komplizierten und anstrengenden Alltag der Schwangerschaft.

Leider waren diese Krämpfe nicht das einzige, was Ran zu schaffen machte. Durch das zusätzliche Gewicht, das sie nun tagtäglich zu spüren bekam, litt sie häufig unter Kurzatmigkeit und Schlafstörungen. Sie war auch dauernd hundemüde, aber wenn sie im Bett lag, konnte sie dann doch nicht schlafen. Eine bequeme Schlafposition zu finden war ebenfalls alles andere als leicht, ihr dicker Bauch schränkte ihre Beweglichkeit ein. Aber sie konnte nun die Bewegungen der Ungeborenen intensiv spüren, was sie wiederum sehr schön fand und sie für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschädigte.

Dennoch belastete sie das zunehmende Gewicht, sie trauerte ihrer schlanken Figur nach, doch ihr Gedanke tröstete sie darüber hinweg. Was machte man nicht alles für die Kinder und deren Gesundheit? Ausserdem hatte sie jetzt die Verantwortung für drei Personen, da hatten egoistische Gedanken keinen Platz. Ran fügte sich einerseits widerwillig, gleichzeitig aber auch freiwillig ihrem Schicksal.

Gegen Ende des Novembers erlebten die Menschen noch eine letzte Wärmeperiode, anfangs Dezember wurde es dann aber wieder richtig kalt. Trotz der eisigen Kälte, die nun die Herrschaft übernommen hatte, unternahm Ran jeden Tag Spaziergänge. Dadurch brachte sie ihren Kreislauf in Schwung, die Kinder waren an der frischen Luft und sie wusste, dass sich auch die ungeborenen Zwillinge darüber freuten. Je mehr Ran sich bewegte, desto amüsanter wurde das Leben ihrer Babys. Sie schaukelten dann mit und erfuhren dabei höchst unterschiedliche Sinnesreize.

Wenn sich Ran jedoch im warmen Haus aufhielt, Shinichi Jr. und Reika sich in ihr Kinderzimmer zurückgezogen hatten und sie somit alleine war, summte oder sang Ran leise vor sich hin. Sie wusste, dass die Ungeborenen sie hören konnten, genauso wie alles andere, was sie sagte.

Eines Abends Mitte Dezember, als draussen eine wahre Schneehölle wütete, die die Sicht gewaltig trübte und die Strassen hoffnungslos verstopfte, mussten ausnahmslos alle Menschen, die unterwegs waren, Verspätungen in Kauf nehmen. Denn wie es der Zufall wollte, war es nicht nur am Morgen ziemlich eisig, sondern auch abends, als alle auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste, und das Unvermeidliche geschah.

Ran spielte mit ihrem Sohn Dame, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Ächzend stand sie auf und ging zum Gerät, während Shinichi Jr. schnell und unauffällig ein paar Steine entfernte. Egal welches Glück Ran jetzt noch haben mochte, sie würde verlieren. Reika, die sich einem Malbuch gewidmet hatte, hatte seine Tat gesehen. Sie fand es alles andere als gut, dass ihr Bruder geschummelt hatte, und zeigte das auch deutlich.

Ihre Mutter währenddessen hatte das Telefon erreicht.

"Kudo?"

"Ran, ich bin's", erklang Shinichis Stimme aus dem Hörer.

Sie war erstaunt.

"Shinichi? Es ist fast halb sieben Uhr, wo bist du?"

"Es hat einen Unfall gegeben. Eine Auffahrtskollision, über zwanzig Autos sind involviert."

Ran sog scharf die Luft ein und war sofort besorgt.

"Geht's dir gut? Bist du verletzt?"

"Mir geht's gut, ich bin nicht in den Unfall verwickelt worden", beruhigte Shinichi sie. "Aber sie haben die Strasse dicht gemacht, ich kann nicht ausweichen oder zurückfahren. Ich kann nur warten bis sie die Strasse geräumt haben. Aber das könnte noch Stunden dauern, darum weiss nicht, wann ich nach Hause komme." Shinichi fluchte leise. "Dabei bin ich extra früher losgefahren, um pünktlich bei euch zu sein." Er seufzte, und seine Frau ebenfalls. "Tut mir leid, Ran."

"Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

"Bei dir ist sonst alles klar?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung", murmelte sie. "Sieh zu, dass du unversehrt nach Hause kommst, ja?"

"Natürlich, so schnell ich kann. Bis später."

"Bis dann."

Seufzend liess sich Ran eine Minute später auf das Sofa nieder und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bauch. Die angefangene Partie Dame mit ihrem Sohn hatte sie vergessen, und auch Shinichi Jr. machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Spiel beenden zu wollen. Reika hatte ihm vorhin einen ziemlich schmerzhaften Tritt ans Schienbein verpasst, als Strafe für seinen Betrug. Der Junge hatte daraufhin beschlossen, nicht mehr weiterzuspielen.

Bis zu Rans Rückkehr hatte er sich mit Ruka, seinem kleinen Plüschdelphin, beschäftigt, doch nun sah er fragend seine Mutter an. Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem müden Gesicht zu seinem Plüschtier, zurück zu Rans Gesicht und schliesslich zu ihrem Bauch.

Als Ran wieder leise seufzte, stand der Junge auf, ging auf seine Mutter zu und legte seinen Delphin auf ihren Bauch.

"Das Baby darf dann auch mal mit ihm spielen, wenn es da ist", sagte er.

Ran kamen fast die Tränen, als sie das hörte. Dabei fiel ihr wieder ein, dass die Kinder noch immer nicht wussten, dass es wieder zwei Babys waren... Sie beschloss, es so sein zu lassen, und richtete sich leicht auf.

"Warum sagst du es dem Baby nicht selbst?"

Shinichi Jr. bekam grosse Augen.

"Darf ich?"

Ran lächelte und nickte.

Der Junge streckte zögernd die Hand aus, war dann aber froh, als seine Mutter sie nahm und an die Stelle des Bauches legte, an der eines der Ungeborenen häufig dagegen trat. Erst noch spürte er nichts, doch plötzlich zog er wie der Blitz die Hand wieder weg.

"Ich hab's gespürt", sagte er leise und voller Ehrfurcht und sah zu Ran hoch. Dann legte er seine Hand wieder auf den Bauch.

"Hier drin warst du auch mal", sagte Ran leise zu ihrem Sohn. "Als du noch ein Baby warst."

Jetzt machte sich Reika bemerkbar.

"Und ich?", fragte sie schmollend.

"Du natürlich auch."

"Aber ich war zuerst da drin!", sagte Shinichi Jr. zu seiner Schwester und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

"Nein, ich! Ich war zuerst da!"

"Nein, ich!"

Ran versuchte, den Streit zu schlichten, und komischerweise gelang ihr das auf Anhieb.

"Ihr seid beide gleichzeitig da drin gewesen, also hört auf zu streiten."

Die Kinder verstummten und sahen ihre Mutter an, bis Reika wagte, das Wort an sie zu richten.

"Ich will auch mal."

"Nur zu."

Genau wie ihr Bruder vorhin durfte auch sie ihre Hand auf Rans Bauch legen, und genau wie bei ihm spürte auch sie kurze Zeit später einen Tritt. Reika lachte erfreut auf.

"Das war meine Schwester", sagte sie glücklich.

"Nein, mein Bruder", widersprach Shinichi Jr. sofort.

"Eine Schwester!"

"Ein Bruder!"

"Schwester!"

"Bruder!"

Beide knurrten sich gegenseitig an.

Auf die Idee, einfach ihre Mutter nach dem Geschlecht zu fragen, kamen sie nicht. Doch selbst wenn es ihnen eingefallen wäre, hätten sie sie nicht fragen können, da Ran es auch gar nicht gesagt hätte. Ausserdem war es Zeit fürs Schlafengehen, und diesbezüglich war Ran sehr streng.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren die beiden im Bett, und Ran liess sich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen. Zwillinge konnten ganz schön anstrengend sein...

"Wie wird es wohl bei euch beiden sein?", fragte sie leise ihren Bauch. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, griff sie seufzend nach einem Buch und verlor sich kurze Zeit später darin.

Als Shinichi endlich um halb elf Uhr nach Hause kam, war er eiskalt und konnte seine Finger kaum noch bewegen. Ran, die trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nicht geschlafen und die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet hatte, war wieder hellwach. Sofort ging sie zu ihm.

"Oh mein Gott, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

"Die Heizung im Auto ist kaputtgegangen", sagte Shinichi mit bibbernder Stimme und rieb sich die Arme.

"Wann?"

"Etwa eine Viertelstunde nach meinem Anruf."

Das war eine sehr lange Zeit, in der Shinichi frierend im Auto gesessen haben musste, ohne Handschuhe und zweiter Jacke. Ran prüfte kurz nach, ob er womöglich Erfrierungen erlitten hatte, doch als sie keine Anzeichen dafür entdeckte, ordnete sie trotzdem sofort ein heisses Bad für ihn an. Sicher war sicher. Ausserdem konnte sie eine Erkältung Shinichis nicht gebrauchen.

Am nächsten Morgen löste sich ihre Sorge unerwartet in Luft auf. Shinichi war so gesund wie eh und je, und er war sehr gut gelaunt. Er war fast schon zu aufgedreht. Als Grund dafür nannte er das heisse Bad vom Vortag, doch Ran ahnte, dass das nicht alles war. Als sie nach dem zweiten Grund fragte, wurde Shinichi wieder ernst.

"Es hätte ja sein können, dass bei dir die Wehen einsetzen, während ich darauf wartete, dass die Strasse wieder frei wurde. Das hätte ein ziemliches Chaos gegeben."

Da hatte Shinichi allerdings Recht, doch zum Glück erwies sich diese Befürchtung ja als unbegründet. "Aber zum Glück ist nichts passiert!"

Shinichi grinste sie übermütig an.

"Beruhige dich doch wieder", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Es reicht, wenn die Kinder schon so aufgedreht wegen Weihnachten sind."

Das stimmte tatsächlich. Die Zwillinge freuten sich schon total darauf und konnten es kaum noch erwarten, bis es endlich soweit war.

Shinichi beschloss, die letzten vier Tage vor den Festtagen nicht mehr zur Arbeit zu gehen, um die Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen zu können. Die Weihnachtseinkäufe hatte er alle schon erledigt, er hatte für alle ein passendes Geschenk gefunden und die Hälfte davon bereits eingepackt. Einzig beim Spiel für die Konsole, das die Kinder von Heiji bekommen hatten, zögerte er. Obwohl 'Worms 4 Mayhem' ab sechs Jahren freigegeben war, hatte er sich bisher immer geweigert, es den Zwillingen zu geben. Als er es mit Ran besprach, teilte sie seine Bedenken zwar, doch die endgültige Entscheidung überliess sie ihm.

Nach einem Tag Bedenkzeit entschied er, es ihnen doch zu geben. Bis es aber soweit sein sollte, versteckte er es in seinem Kleiderschrank zwischen den Hemden.

Am Abend seines letzten Arbeitstages wollte er eigentlich etwas mit den Zwillingen spielen, doch dazu war er viel zu müde. Kurz nachdem er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte, schlief er ein. Ran konnte ebenfalls nicht mehr anders und döste ebenfalls ein. Shinichi Jr., der nur darauf gewartet hatte, grinste breit.

Er prüfte nach, ob seine Eltern auch wirklich schliefen, dann packte er seine Schwester am Handgelenk und zog sie aus dem Wohnzimmer bis ins erste Stockwerk hoch. Reika versuchte zwar, sich zu befreien, aber Shinichi Jr. liess das nicht zu.

"Was ist?"

"Schau mal, was ich heute gefunden habe", sagte er nur und zog sie ins Elternschlafzimmer, wo er die Schranktür aufzog und die fein säuberlich gestapelten Kleidungsstücke von Shinichi einfach aus dem Abteil warf und sie somit grosszügig auf dem ganzen Boden verteilte. Reika missbilligte das sofort, doch als sie sah, dass ihr Bruder ein neues Spiel für ihre Konsole in den Händen hielt, war ihr Missbehagen sofort verschwunden.

"Wow!", sagte sie und konnte den Blick nicht mehr vom Spiel nehmen.

"Probieren wir es aus?", fragte Shinichi Jr.

Reika fiel wieder ein, dass und wo das Spiel versteckt war, und sie zögerte.

"Dürfen wir das überhaupt?"

Shinichi Jr. überlegte nicht lange.

"Klar doch!"

Fünf Minuten später sassen sie schon wieder vor dem Fernseher und versuchten sich an den ersten Aufgaben des Storymodus. Reika war nicht ganz wohl in der Haut, doch Shinichi Jr. wusste ihre Bedenken geschickt zu zerstreuen.

"Durch Mamas dicken Bauch sehen sie doch gar nichts", sagte er und grinste sie an.

Für Ran traf das tatsächlich zu, aber nicht für Shinichi. Hätte er die Augen geöffnet, würde er alles überblicken. Doch er schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten und bekam nichts davon mit, was die Kinder taten.

Erst, als Reika vor Freude laut aufschrie, weil sie einen Treffer gelandet hatte, wachte er mit einem Schrecken auf. Schuldbewusst schaute sie zu ihrem Vater hinüber, und als dieser langsam realisierte, welches Spiel sie spielten, quiekte sie, sprang auf und wollte genau wie ihr Bruder fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer verlassen.

Shinichi allerdings war schneller.

"Moment mal, kleine Lady! Wo willst du hin?"

Stumm deutete das Mädchen auf Shinichi Jr., der wie der Blitz die Treppe hoch rannte und dabei laut lachte.

Shinichi wusste auf der Stelle, dass sein Sohn irgendwas verbrochen haben musste, nur wusste er noch nicht, was. Als er kurz daraufhin das Elternschlafzimmer betreten und nach ihm suchen wollte, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Entsetzt starrte Shinichi auf die Unordnung am Boden. Er hatte Stunden gebraucht, um die Hemden zu bügeln und richtig zusammenzufalten. Stunden! Aber Shinichi Jr. hatte diese mühselige Arbeit mit wenigen Handgriffen zunichte gemacht.

"Na warte, du kleiner Satansbraten", grummelte er, während er die Kleidungsstücke aufhob und grob zusammengefaltet aufs Bett legte. "Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege..."

Shinichi Jr. war schon längst wieder unten, das wusste er, und als er kurze Zeit ebenfalls wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, warteten der Junge und Reika schon auf ihn.

"Spielst du mit uns? Bitte, Daddy!"

"Bitte, bitte!"

Wie Gummibälle hüpften sie vor ihm auf und ab und schauten mit unschuldiger Miene zu ihm hoch.

Shinichi wusste genau, dass es nur noch Sekunden dauern würde, bis er trotz seines Vorhabens nachgeben würde. Von einigen wenigen Sachen ausgenommen konnte er ihnen einfach nichts abschlagen.

"Na los, Shinichi, spiel doch eine Runde mit ihnen", sagte Ran und lächelte ihn an. 'Damit ich was zu lachen habe', fügte sie gedanklich hinzu und freute sich jetzt schon auf seine Niederlage.

Shinichi seufzte. Sie hatten gewonnen. Drei gegen einen, das war und blieb unfair.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Shinichi das Spiel wieder einigermassen begriffen. Er wusste, wie er den Worm steuern, die Waffen auswählen und auf die gegnerischen Worms zielen musste. Nach zwei mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Testläufen wagte er es, gegen seinen Sohn anzutreten.

Ran hatte sich schon darauf gefreut. Sie konnte ein Grinsen kaum noch unterdrücken.

Er schlug sich erstaunlicherweise gut, doch trotzdem begann Shinichi Jr., langsam aber sicher das Match zu dominieren. Bis jetzt hatte er seinen Vater geschont, aber jetzt startete er richtig durch. Ein Worm nach dem anderen verwandelte sich in einen ulkigen Grabstein, so dass Shinichi sehr schnell nur noch zwei Worms übrig hatte.

Jetzt hiess es, die Nerven zu behalten und sein weiteres Vorgehen genau zu planen.

Angestrengt dachte Shinichi nach, doch viel konnte er eigentlich nicht mehr machen. Er konnte nur versuchen, den Worms seines Sohnes so viele Lebenspunkte wie möglich zu rauben.

Und das tat er auch, als er wieder am Zug war. Sorgfältig wählte er eine Waffe aus, zielte auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Worm und feuerte.

"Ja! Getroffen!"

Der Worm flog schnurstracks ins Wasser und ertrank.

Es war Shinichi ohne Probleme gelungen, er freute sich so sehr darüber, dass ihm dabei etwas sehr Wichtiges entgangen war. Die Zwillinge jedoch hatten es bemerkt, sie kugelten sich vor Lachen. Und auch Ran, die auf dem Sofa sass und sich das Ganze natürlich angesehen hatte, konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Shinichi merkte, dass die Zwillinge nicht lachten, weil es ihm gelungen war, sondern dass es einen anderen Grund dafür gab. Er verstand es nicht und fragte nach. Da die Zwillinge vor Lachen kein Wort herausbekamen, übernahm Ran das Erklären.

"Du hast deinen eigenen Worm erledigt, Shinichi", sagte sie und musste dann wieder grinsen.

"Was?"

Er blickte sofort zurück auf den Bildschirm und sah gerade noch rechzeitig, wie sein Lebenspunkte-Balken immer kleiner wurde. Tatsächlich, er hatte seinen eigenen Worm getroffen und zur Strecke gebracht.

Die Kommentare der Worms, die immer wieder zwischendurch zu hören waren, bestätigte es zusätzlich noch.

_"Hihihi!"_

_"Nicht mich! Die anderen!"_

_"Er hat sein Seepferdchen nicht bestanden!"_

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", sagte Shinichi und liess Schultern und Kopf hängen. Reika und Shinichi Jr. prusteten wieder los, sie fanden es zum Schreien komisch.

"Ich denke, die Grundregel bei diesem Spiel ist: Schiesse nie auf die eigenen Worms", sagte Ran und musste dann auch noch lachen.

"Na, wenn du meinst, du könntest es besser, dann beweis es doch!"

Shinichi hielt ihr den Kontroller hin, und Ran ergriff ihn ohne zu zögern.

"Dann pass mal auf, mein Lieber. Zuschauen und lernen."

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf ein Kissen am Boden und bestimmte Shinichi Jr. als Gegner. Der Junge lachte jetzt schon siegessicher, obwohl das Match noch gar nicht angefangen hatte.

Reika war schon ganz gespannt auf das Ergebnis, doch Shinichi hatte genug. Anstatt sich selbst zum Narren zu machen und sich auslachen zu lassen, räumte er lieber seinen Platz und schaute seiner Familie zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig bombardierten.

Schon beim dritten Spiel fiel Shinichi gewisse Unterschiede in den Taktiken der beiden Kinder und seiner Frau auf.

Ran spielte zwar noch nicht lange, aber sie hatte bereits jetzt schon eine eigene Strategie entwickelt, wie sie ohne eigene Verluste den gegnerischen Worms grossen Schaden zufügen konnte.

Shinichis Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den Kindern.

Reika beherrschte den Giftpfeil, die Schrotflinte und die Bazooka wie keine andere, während Shinichi Jr. der Meister der verschiedenen Granaten war. Mit der Bazooka feuerte er jedoch auch gerne, hauptsächlich dann, wenn er besonders viel Schaden anrichten konnte. Seine Lieblingsgranate war die Bananenbombe, und wenn die nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, die Gas- und Splittergranate. Damit hatte er Reika inzwischen schon oft zur Verzweiflung gebracht.

Etwas, was weder Reika noch Shinichi Jr. gut beherrschten, war der Jetpack. Im Storymodus, den sie zwischendurch spielten, überliessen sie das lieber ihrer Mutter Ran, die darin wiederum die Meisterin schlechthin war. Shinichi musterte sie kurz, widmete sich dann wieder seufzend dem Geschehen am Bildschirm und sah, wie Ran Shinichi Jr. vernichtend schlug. Sein letzter Worm fiel dem Baseballschläger zum Opfer.

Reika freute sich sehr über die Niederlage ihres Bruders, während er nur schmollend dasass.

"So, jetzt könnt ihr beide weiter gegeneinander spielen", sagte Ran und nahm wieder den Platz neben ihrem Mann ein.

Während die Zwillinge ein neues Spiel starteten, erinnerte Shinichi sich mit einem Seufzen an seine Spielzüge zurück. Seine eigene Spezialität war eindeutig das Ertrinken. Er hatte zum Schluss seine Worms manchmal fast nicht mehr steuern können, er hatte immer öfter die Tasten verwechselt, und wenn seine Worms in der Nähe vom Wasser waren, hatte Shinichi Jr. immer so auf sie gezielt, dass sie ins Wasser flogen.

Dabei waren die Testläufe doch einigermassen gut verlaufen...

Als Shinichi aber doch mal am Zug war, hatte er mit Freude Dynamit gewählt, da diese Waffe die meisten Punkte geraubt hatte.

"Wenn die Kleinen auch solche Videospiel-Profis werden, nehme ich den Kontroller nie wieder in die Hand", flüsterte Shinichi Ran zu.

"Das wird sich erst noch zeigen", gähnte sie, und als sie durch Zufall auf die Uhr sah, machte sie Shinichi durch Handzeichen deutlich, dass es für die Kinder Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen.

Shinichi liess sie dieses eine Spiel noch zu Ende spielen, dann war und blieb auch er unerbittlich.

Nachdem er seinen Vaterpflichten nachgekommen und die Kinder zu Bett gebracht hatte, setzte er sich wieder neben seine Frau aufs Sofa. Sie kuschelte sich sofort an ihn und genoss es, einfach dasitzen zu können und nichts tun zu müssen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei den sechsjährigen Zwillingen.

"Weisst du noch, der 31. Juli damals?"

"Hm", machte Shinichi zur Bestätigung. "Natürlich weiss ich das. Warum fragst du?"

"Ich fragte mich nur, was wäre, wenn es... dieses Mal Komplikationen geben würde."

Sofort fielen Shinichi bestimmte Worte ein, die er irgendwo mal gelesen hatte.

_"Das Risiko, bei der Geburt zu sterben, ist bei Frauen, die Mehrlinge erwarten um das Dreifache erhöht gegenüber Müttern, die nur ein Kind austragen. Die Kindersterblichkeit ist sogar um zehn bis zwanzig Prozent erhöht. Dies liegt hauptsächlich an dem erheblichen Anteil an Frühgeburten."_

Eine Zwillingsgeburt war nach wie vor eine Risikogeburt, egal wie sie es drehten oder wendeten. Ein Risiko blieb immer. Ein Risiko, das mit einem Kaiserschnitt stark verringert werden könnte. Shinichi erinnerte sich an Rans erste Geburt zurück.

Damals wollte sie die Zwillinge auf natürlichem Wege gebären, was aus einer sonst schon risikoreichen eine noch grössere Risikogeburt machte. Doch trotz der Warnungen der Ärzte entschied sich Ran, ihre Kinder normal auf die Welt zu bringen. Ohne Kaiserschnitt, denn dafür sah sie keinen Grund. Die Kinder befanden sich nicht in der Steisslage, bei beiden war die Nabelschnur nicht um den Hals gewickelt, und es gab auch sonst keine Probleme oder Komplikationen. Warum also ein Kaiserschnitt?

Am Beispiel von Shinichi Jr. und Reika sah man, dass auch eine Zwillingsgeburt normal vonstatten gehen konnte. Jene Geburt verlief problemlos und schnell, es gab keinerlei Komplikationen. Damals wurde Ran normal eingeliefert, und nur zwei Stunden später waren die Zwillinge auf der Welt.

Aber trotzdem...

Wie jeder werdende Vater hatte auch Shinichi Angst, dank den Ärzten, die ihm erzählten, was alles schief gehen könnte.

"Hat der Arzt eigentlich schon einen Termin genannt?", fragte Shinichi weiter.

"Ja..."

"Um Neujahr?"

"Nein, einen Monat später", antwortete Ran sofort. "Er schätzt es auf Anfang bis Mitte Februar."

"Und wenn die Kleinen früher kommen?"

"Vielleicht werden sie das. Zwillinge kommen oft etwas früher als errechnet. Aber das ist kein Grund, sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen."

"Also anders gesagt etwa Ende Januar...", murmelte Shinichi leise.

Ran nickte müde und strich sich wie schon so oft über den Bauch.

Sie wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, doch seit einigen Tagen überkam Ran immer wieder ein beängstigendes Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte, dass es bald schon soweit sein konnte. Immer häufigere Vorwehen, die schon recht schmerzhaft waren, traten auf. Wäre sie zum ersten Mal schwanger, würde sie diese mit den richtigen Geburtswehen verwechseln, aber Ran wusste ganz genau, dass dem nicht so war. Sie musste nur sehr genau darauf achten, und sie musste Geduld haben. Jetzt in Panik auszubrechen nützte überhaupt nichts. Mit diesem Gedanken nahm sie die folgenden Tage in Angriff.

Manchmal, wenn Ran alleine war, überkam sie häufig das Bedürfnis, den Babys ein wohliges Zuhause zu schaffen. 'Nestbau' nannte sie das auch. Aber da Shinichi das Kinderzimmer schon längst eingerichtet und alles Nötige eingekauft hatte, gab es für sie nichts mehr zu tun. Dennoch hielt sie sich oft im Zimmer auf, liess den Blick über die Einrichtung wandern und freute sich schon sehr auf die Geburt der Zwillinge. Wann genau es soweit war, wusste sie natürlich nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal. Sie gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mütter, die ihre Kinder an einem bestimmten Tag gebären wollte. Die Babys sollten dann kommen, wenn sie wollten, nicht früher und nicht später.

Dieser Meinung war auch Shinichi.

So verging die Zeit, und das Ende des ersten Monats im neuen Jahr rückte immer näher. Shinichi wurde mit jedem Tag nervöser, immerhin könnten bei Ran jeden Moment die Wehen einsetzen. Damit er bei diesem Zeitpunkt auch wirklich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe war, beschloss Shinichi am 27. Januar, von nun an zu Hause zu arbeiten. So musste er seine Fälle nicht vernachlässigen und konnte trotzdem bei seiner Familie sein.

Die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika spürten zwar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, aber da sie nach wie vor voll mit ihrem Worms-Game und zwischendurch mit der Hängematte beschäftigt waren, kümmerten sie sich nicht gross darum. Es ging sie schliesslich nichts an, dachten sie.

Am Abend des 30. Januar liess Ran es sich richtig gut gehen. Sie legte die Füsse hoch und liess sich von Shinichi massieren und verwöhnen. Durch ihr Gewicht konnte sie sich kaum noch bewegen, ihr gesamter Körper spielte verrückt und es tat ihr alles weh. Der neunte Monat war und blieb der beschwerlichste, doch Ran konnte es bald nicht mehr erwarten, die Zwillinge endlich im Arm halten zu können. Bei der Geburt von Shunsaku und Miyuki, so war sie sich sicher, würde alles nach Plan verlaufen, und es würde keine Komplikationen geben.

Bei ihrer ersten Geburt vor sechs Jahren hätte Ran eigentlich erwartet, dass es Probleme geben könnte, weil sie da erst 18 Jahre alt gewesen war. Aber jetzt mit 24 sollte es problemlos ablaufen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie an jenem Abend schliesslich zuversichtlich ein.

Ran wusste nicht, wie sehr sie sich irrte.

Shinichi indessen war mit den Gedanken woanders, so dass er nicht ahnte, was seiner Frau vorhin durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Nachdem er eine Zeit lang nachgegrübelt hatte, warf er einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, es war der 31. Januar. Aus irgendeinem Grund ahnte Shinichi, dass die Zwillinge nicht mehr lange auf sich warten liessen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund ahnte er, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden das Licht der Welt erblicken würden...

Voller Vorfreude über dieses Ereignis, aber müde von seinem bürokratischen Tag schlief er schliesslich ein.

Als er am Morgen wieder aufwachte, fand er die andere Hälfte des Ehebettes leer vor. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf und rief nach Ran. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, dachte er schon, sie wäre alleine ins Krankenhaus gefahren, doch als er noch mal nach ihr rief, vernahm er ihre Stimme. Sie kam aus dem Badezimmer. Komisch, welche unlogischen Gedanken einem durch den Kopf schossen, wenn etwas von der Norm abwich...

Leise klopfte er an die Tür und spähte dann vorsichtig hinein.

"Ran? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie sah hoch.

"Guten Morgen, Shinichi."

"Alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte er und erhielt dann ein Nicken.

"Ich brauchte Entspannung, also hab ich mir ein Bad eingelassen."

"Du hättest mich doch wecken können, du hättest was sagen können", sagte Shinichi leicht vorwurfsvoll. "Jetzt ist die Zeit für Ego-Trips denkbar ungünstig."

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast doch sonst schon so viel für mich getan..."

"Aber Ran, das ist doch selbstverständlich", sagte Shinichi, betrat nun das Badezimmer und kniete sich vor der Badewanne hin. Er tauchte eine Hand ins heisse Badewasser und liess das Wasser auf Rans Bauch tröpfeln. Dieser hatte grosse Ähnlichkeit mit einer hohen, glatten Insel, wie er lächelnd bemerkte.

Ran allerdings konnte nicht lachen, sie hatte andere Sorgen.

Die Zwillinge in ihr bewegten sich nicht mehr. Seit Tagen schon vermisste Ran die Stösse, die eine Zeit lang recht heftig gewesen waren. Shinichi jedoch hatte ihr versichert, dass es nicht ungewöhnlich war, wenn sich ein Ungeborenes kurz vor Eintritt in diese Welt ruhig verhalten würde. Bei den älteren Zwillingen war es ja auch so gewesen, aber Ran konnte die Angst dennoch nicht unterdrücken.

Dann aber kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sich ihre Kinder ruhig verhielten, weil sie schlicht und einfach keinen Platz mehr hatten, um sich gross bewegen zu können.

"Ich glaube, es ist bald soweit", sagte sie dann leise und sah ihrem Mann in die Augen.

Shinichi nickte.

"Das denke ich auch."

Den ganzen Tag über geschah nichts Ungewöhnliches. Shinichi verbrachte mehrere Stunden draussen und veranstaltete mit den Kindern eine Schneeballschlacht, während Ran im Haus am Fenster sass und ihnen dabei zusah. So idyllisch wie jetzt war es zwar noch oft, aber irgendwie war es heute anders. Ran vermutete, dass es mit der bevorstehenden Geburt der Ungeborenen und somit mit der Vergrösserung ihrer Familie zu tun hatte.

Am frühen Abend sassen die beiden Kinder in ihrem Spielzimmer und spielten mit ihrer Hängematte, und ihre Eltern hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Ran hatte die Beine hochgelegt und genoss ihre heisse Tasse Tee, während ihr Mann mit dem Handy in der Hand immer wieder den Raum durchquerte.

"Das ist doch nicht zu glauben", murmelte er immer wieder zu sich selbst. "Wo um alles in der Welt treiben sie sich bloss rum?"

Seit geraumer Zeit versuchte Shinichi, seine Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo zu erreichen, um sie in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie bald wieder Grosseltern wurden. Auch sonst hätte er noch einiges mit ihnen zu bereden, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen kam die Verbindung nicht zustande. Immer wieder hiess es, dass der gewünschte Gesprächspartner im Moment nicht zu erreichen wäre.

"Das ist doch echt nicht zu fassen..."

Nach dem vierzehnten Versuch gab er es auf und legte seufzend das Handy zurück auf das Salontischchen.

"Du hast sie nicht erreicht, oder?", fragte Ran.

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Weiss der Geier, wo sie sich wieder herumtreiben. Nie sind sie da, wenn man mal mit ihnen sprechen möchte."

"Vielleicht sind sie auch nur mit ihren gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen beschäftigt?"

"Morgens um ein Uhr in Los Angeles?", fragte Shinichi und zog eine Grimasse. "Da sollten sie eher damit beschäftigt sein, zu hören, was ihre Matratze zu sagen hat."

Ran lächelte.

"Das Matratzenradio läuft immer zur besten Stunde. Vielleicht solltest du das mal unseren Kindern sagen."

Shinichi grinste.

"Apropos Kinder: Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir zufälligerweise meinen Vater mal in der Stadt getroffen haben und er von Menschen umgeben war, die alle ein Autogramm von ihm wollten?"

"Ja, man hätte meinen können, diese Leute würden ihn gleich fressen. Aber warum fragst du?"

"Weisst du auch noch, was Shinichi da gemacht hat?"

Ran versuchte, sich das Verhalten ihres Sohnes ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch die Erinnerung wollte einfach nicht mehr zurückkommen. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ihr Mann grinste noch breiter.

"Shinichi schnappte sich deinen Einkaufszettel, drängte sich durch die Menge und bat meinen Vater voller Ernst um ein Autogramm. Weisst du es jetzt wieder?"

"Ach ja, stimmt! Da hat Yusaku vielleicht blöd geschaut!"

Ran lachte laut auf, als sie sich wieder an seinen Gesichtsausdruck erinnern konnte, und just in diesem Moment platzte ihre Fruchtblase.

"Oh!"

Sofort war Shinichi auf den Beinen. Er war diesen einen Moment immer und immer wieder gedanklich durchgegangen, so dass er jetzt automatisch das tat, was am logischsten und besten war. Der erste Punkt auf seiner imaginären Liste war, die Kinder zu rufen. Da er auf die Schnelle keinen Babysitter gefunden hatte, der auf Abruf bereit war, mussten sie eben mitkommen. Gut, dass er mit ihnen den Ernstfall geübt hatte...

"Kinder, kommt sofort runter und zieht euch Schuhe und Jacke an!"

Der zweite Punkt hatte er schon längst erledigt. Rans Koffer für das Krankenhaus stand schon seit Tagen neben der Haustür bereit.

Alle anderen Punkte betrafen Ran, doch in welcher Reihenfolge er sie in Angriff nehmen musste, hing ganz allein von ihr ab.

"Kinder?", rief sie mit ziemlich wackeliger Stimme und hielt sich an der Sofalehne fest.

"Juhuu!"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika polterten die Treppe runter, und als sie Ran sahen, lachten sie erst mal laut los.

"Mama hat sich in die Hosen gemacht!"

"Hört auf!", herrschte Shinichi sie an und scheuchte sie an die Haustür. "Zieht euch auch noch Handschuhe an, es ist kalt draussen!"

Immer noch lachend kamen sie seinem Befehl nach und kletterten nur zwei Minuten später in den Wagen.

Da Ran sich inzwischen unter Schmerzen bog, fackelte Shinichi nicht lange. Kurzerhand trug er sie zum Auto, platzierte sie sanft auf dem Beifahrersitz und schnallte sie an. Dann stieg er selber ein und fuhr los.

Die Strassen waren glatt wie Eis, doch Shinichi schaffte es trotzdem ohne Unfall, sonstigen Blechschaden oder grosser Verzögerungen bis zum Beika-Krankenhaus, wo auch schon Shinichi Jr. und Reika das Licht der Welt erblickt hatten. Bei der Einfahrt jedoch gab es einen kleinen Stau, weswegen Shinichi eine jähe Bremsung machen musste. Beinahe wäre er in den Vordermann geknallt, doch er hatte Glück. Wenige Zentimeter Luft trennten sein Auto von dem des vorderen Fahrers.

"Mach das nie wieder", stöhnte Ran und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch.

"Es ist Januar! Es ist Winter! Es ist eisig! Im Juli wäre es anders!"

Durch seine Nervosität war Shinichis Stimme lauter als gewollt, und er entschuldigte sich sofort bei seiner Frau.

Ran antwortete nicht, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, so regelmässig wie möglich zu atmen. Das war jedoch schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte, immer wieder entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schrei, wenn sie eine besonders starke Wehe verspürte.

Jetzt durfte Shinichi keine Zeit mehr verlieren, er musste handeln. Zum Glück setzten sich die Autos vor ihm in Bewegung, und ein noch grösseres Glück hatte er, als er den allerletzten Parkplatz erwischte. Freudig stiegen die Kinder aus und hüpften zum Eingang des Krankenhauses, während Shinichi seine Frau so gut es ging stützte.

Kaum hatten sie das Gebäude betreten, eilten auch schon ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester mit einem Rollstuhl auf die Familie zu. Shinichi war heilfroh, dass er unterwegs angerufen hatte, so dass er nun kaum noch etwas erklären musste.

"Ich dachte schon, Sie kämen gar nicht mehr", sagte der Arzt und versuchte damit, die Anspannung etwas zu lockern. Doch damit hatte er keinen Erfolg, denn von Shinichi erhielt er nur ein müdes Lächeln, und Ran hatte seine Bemerkung gar nicht gehört. Die Zwillinge hatten die Worte ebenfalls nicht mitbekommen, da sie ein Regal voller Süssigkeiten erblickt und ihre Gedanken total darauf fixiert hatten.

Rans lautes Stöhnen holte alle wieder ins Geschehen zurück.

"Könnten Sie sich vielleicht um das hier kümmern?", fragte sie und zeigte auf ihren kugelrunden Bauch. "Sie wollen nicht mehr länger warten. Aua!"

"Na dann, kommen Sie bitte mit."

Kurze Zeit später wurde Ran von Shinichi und den Kindern getrennt. Er und die Zwillinge mussten warten, während sie für die Geburt vorbereitet wurde. Aber als der Detektiv nur Minuten später endlich zu seiner Frau durfte, zögerte er und sah seine Kinder an. Sie sahen fragend zu ihm hoch.

Der Arzt verstand sofort.

"Keine Sorge, Herr Kudo. Schwester Sanae wird sich um die beiden kümmern. Sie kennen sie ja."

Shinichi nickte und hockte sich dann vor die Kinder hin. Er legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie abwechselnd ernst an. Reika war sofort verunsichert.

"Daddy?", fragte sie leise.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr zwei, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr geht jetzt mit Schwester Sanae spielen, und ich bleibe bei Mama. Wenn alles vorbei ist, komme ich euch wieder abholen, okay?"

Shinichi Jr. nickte.

"Wird Mama auch dabei sein?"

"Nein, ich komme alleine. Aber wir gehen dann zu ihr, einverstanden?"

Beide nickten synchron, und als Shinichi Jr. die herannahende Schwester Sanae erblickte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht sofort wieder.

"Ah! Die nette Tante!"

Shinichi sah die junge Frau entschuldigend an, doch sie lächelte nur.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Herr Kudo, Sie können ganz beruhigt sein. Ich passe gut auf sie auf, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

"Danke."

"Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen", sagte der Arzt und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

"Natürlich", sagte Shinichi, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu den Zwillingen um. "Benehmt euch, habt ihr gehört?"

"Ja, Daddy!"

Shinichi hoffte sehr, dass sie ihr Wort hielten.

Während er dem Arzt folgte, wurde er mit jedem Schritt nervöser. Er war so nervös und unruhig wie alle Väter in Momenten wie diesen, nur liess ihn das ziemlich kalt. Er war nicht 'alle Väter', er war nur 'ein' Vater. Ein Vater, der bei der Geburt seiner Kinder dabei sein wollte. Und zum Glück auch durfte.

Eine Minute später eilte er an Rans Seite, bei der schon die regelmässigen Wehen eingesetzt hatten.

"Gut, dass du endlich da bist", keuchte sie und kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen. "Ich dachte schon, ich müsste ohne dich anfangen."

"Nicht doch", sagte Shinichi. "Ich bin immer pünktlich, das weisst du doch. Na ja, fast immer."

Ran stöhnte zur Antwort und widmete sich dann wieder der Geburt, während Shinichi an ihrer Seite blieb.

Immer wieder strich er Ran die schweissnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und benetzte es mit Wasser, um es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Ran war sehr dankbar dafür, und obwohl sie es nicht sagte, spürte Shinichi es. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team, auch wenn Ran momentan eindeutig die grössere Arbeit verrichtete.

Ansonsten war das einzige, was Shinichi noch tun konnte, Rans Hand zu halten und nicht aufzuschreien, wenn sie seine eigene vor Schmerz fast zerquetschte. Das war allerdings bei ihrer erster Geburt auch schon so gewesen, weswegen es für Shinichi nicht ungewöhnlich war. Bis jetzt verlief alles ganz normal, und er freute sich schon sehr darauf, die Babys endlich im Arm halten zu dürfen.

Doch von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurden die Ärzte nervös, Shinichi spürte das auf der Stelle. Die Ärztin, die die Leitung übernommen hatte, sprach zu seiner Frau.

"Ran, hören Sie mir gut zu. Sie müssen sofort aufhören zu pressen."

"Was ist los?", fragte sie gleich. "Ist etwas mit meinen Babys?"

Plötzlich wurde wild durcheinander geredet, Shinichi wusste gar nicht, wer oder wie viele zur selben Zeit sprachen.

"Kontraktionen haben aufgehört!"

"Es steckt im Geburtskanal fest!"

"Werte werden schlechter!"

"Sauerstoffmangel!"

"Herztöne verschlechtern sich!"

"Die Nabelschnur ist zusammengedrückt!"

Ran brach in Tränen aus.

"Was ist mit meinen Babys?"

Die Ärztin versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, so gut es ging, und erklärte die Situation.

"Die Nabelschnur hat sich um den Hals des ersten Kindes geschlungen. Ich fürchte, wir müssen einen Notkaiserschnitt machen. Sonst sterben die Kleinen."

Ran war entsetzt.

"Beide?"

"Ja, beide. Bitte hören Sie auch meinen Rat!"

Shinichi war bleich geworden, doch als Ran Hilfe suchend und angstvoll zu ihm hochblickte, nickte er automatisch.

"Tu bitte, was nötig ist, Ran. Bitte."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie Rans Hand, die er immer noch festhielt, plötzlich eiskalt war. Die Angst war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Shinichi ebenso. Als dann aber auch noch einer der Ärzte zu ihm trat und einen ziemlich unhöflichen Ton anschlug, war die Katastrophe perfekt.

"Herr Kudo, ich muss Sie bitten, draussen zu warten. Es traten Komplikationen auf."

"Was Sie nicht sagen, das habe ich gemerkt. Aber es ist mir egal", knurrte er. "Ich bleibe bei meiner Frau."

"Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht bewilligen. Bitte verlassen Sie den Raum."

"Nein!"

"Shinichi, bitte bleib hier!"

Rans verzweifelte Stimme mischte sich unter das Stimmenwirrwarr und jagte dem Detektiv einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Doch bevor er ihr antworten konnte, wurde er ziemlich unsanft aus dem Raum geführt. Shinichi sah nur noch, wie seine verzweifelte und vor Schmerzen laut stöhnende Frau in den Operationssaal gebracht wurde, dann fiel die Tür zu. Und er blieb alleine draussen zurück.

Mit Schrecken kamen ihm wieder die Worte in den Sinn, die ihm schon mal durch den Kopf gegangen waren.

_"Das Risiko, bei der Geburt zu sterben, ist bei Frauen, die Mehrlinge erwarten, um das Dreifache erhöht gegenüber Müttern, die nur ein Kind austragen. Die Kindersterblichkeit ist sogar um zehn bis zwanzig Prozent erhöht."_

Shinichis Knie wurden weich, und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Sollte das etwa heissen, dass Ran hier und heute starb? Oder dass die noch ungeborenen Kinder starben? Sollte das etwa heissen, dass er alleine mit Shinichi Jr. und Reika zurückblieb?

Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass ihre Familie... zerbrach?

**Kapitel 9: ****Willkommen in der Familie**

Das durfte nicht sein. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte es das bedeuten.

Shinichi hatte Angst. Angst um das Leben seiner Frau und seiner Kinder. Angst, die begründet war.

Zitternd lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Nein, jetzt durfte er nicht in Panik ausbrechen. Er durfte nicht den Verstand verlieren. Er durfte nicht aufhören zu hoffen... Er durfte einfach nicht.

Shinichi erinnerte sich an die Geburt von Shinichi Jr. und Reika zurück. Bei ihnen ging alles sehr schnell und ohne Komplikationen. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er davon ausgehen können, dass es heute wieder so war? Wie hatte er das nur glauben können? Keine Geburt war gleich, alle waren individuell. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er so leichtsinnig sein können?

In diesem Moment drang ein Schrei an seine Ohren. Es war Rans Schrei. Shinichi warf sich an die geschlossene Tür und wollte sofort zu ihr. Er hätte am liebsten die Tür eingetreten, doch er wusste, dass er damit niemandem half.

"Ran, bitte... Halt durch. Bitte halt durch."

Wieder lehnte er sich an die Wand. Ein paar Sekunden später schrak er jedoch wieder auf, dieses Mal jedoch nicht wegen Ran, sondern weil sein Handy, das sich in seiner Hosentasche befand, vibrierte. Jemand rief an. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display liess erkennen, wer der Anrufer war. Es war sein Vater, Yusaku Kudo.

Shinichi reagierte automatisch und nahm den Anruf entgegen, er machte es jedoch ganz kurz.

"Jetzt nicht! Ich rufe wieder an."

Er drückte auf den roten Hörer und seufzte. Unpassender hätte er gar nicht mehr sein können, dieser Anruf...

Wieder schrie Ran, doch dieses Mal unterdrückte Shinichi seine panische Angst und seine Befürchtungen. Noch war Ran am Leben, und er war sich sicher, dass auch die ungeborenen Zwillinge noch am Leben waren. Noch.

Laut stöhnend kehrte Shinichi der Tür den Rücken zu und strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

"Herr Kudo?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich sofort wieder um. Ein Arzt stand vor ihm und sah ihn an. "Kommen Sie mit, wenn Sie die Geburt Ihrer Kinder nicht verpassen wollen."

"Ich wäre gar nie hinausgegangen", entgegnete Shinichi leicht verärgert. "Aber Ihr Kollege war ja so freundlich, mich einfach so rauszuschmeissen."

"Das tut mir leid, ich entschuldige mich auch im Namen meiner Mitarbeiter", sagte der Arzt wahrheitsgemäss. "Aber dem Kollegen von vorhin wurde letzte Woche gekündigt, er ist seitdem sehr schlecht gelaunt."

"Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, diese Laune an mir auszulassen."

"Natürlich nicht", murmelte der Arzt und führte Shinichi in den Raum, in dem er sich einen grünen OP-Kittel anziehen konnte. "Als Entschuldigung sorge ich höchstpersönlich dafür, dass Sie und Ihre Familie nicht von sensationsgierigen Reportern belagert werden."

Shinichi nickte. Das war eine sehr gute Idee, denn Paparazzi um sich herum oder gar im Operationssaal konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

Als er eine Minute später endlich den Operationssaal betrat, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Ran lag einfach da und hatte einen Schlauch in der Nase. Ihre Augen waren zugeklebt, und sie war an einer Infusion angeschlossen. Shinichi, dem es selber schon oft so ging, wusste, was das hiess. Ran war vollkommen betäubt, sie bekam gar nicht mehr mit, was um sie herum geschah. Doch trotzdem fand Shinichi das merkwürdig.

"Warum ist meine Frau...?"

"Ein Notkaiserschnitt macht eine Vollnarkose unumgänglich", erklärte einer Hebamme und führte ihn zu Ran. "Genau wie jetzt geht es um Minuten, die über den Gesundheitszustand von Mutter und Kind entscheiden. Der Nachteil dabei ist, dass Ihre Frau die Geburt nicht bewusst miterleben kann. Aber das müssen Sie akzeptieren, so leid es mir tut."

Shinichi nickte geistesabwesend. Hätte er denn etwas anderes tun können? Hätte er denn an der Situation etwas ändern können? Shinichi beantwortete seine Frage gleich selbst.

Nein, das hätte er nicht. Diesbezüglich war er machtlos. Ihm blieb nur eines zu tun: Zu hoffen und zu beten, dass alle drei, Ran und die Zwillinge, mit dem Leben davonkamen.

Das war sein grösster Wunsch im Moment.

Während Shinichi neben Ran stand und ihr immer wieder abwechselnd über die Hand und ihr Gesicht strich, um sie und auch sich selbst zu beruhigen, beobachtete er, was die Ärzte mit ihr anstellten.

Obwohl es eine Notoperation war, arbeiteten die Mediziner routiniert. Rans Bauch wurde an der Stelle, an der der Schnitt gemacht werden sollte, desinfiziert, und nur wenige Augenblicke später setzte der leitende Arzt das Skalpell an die Haut.

Shinichi hielt die Luft an. Gleich war es soweit, gleich würde er endlich seine Kinder sehen...

Mit geschickten Händen und fast schon feierlich wurde das erste Baby aus Rans Bauch geholt und von der Nabelschnur, die sich um den Hals gewickelt hatte, befreit.

"Herzliche Gratulation, Herr Kudo! Es ist ein wunderschönes Mädchen!"

Trotz der Sorge um Ran und die Babys huschte Shinichi ein erleichtertes Lächeln über die Lippen.

"Miyuki...", flüsterte er. Er sah dann zu, wie die Nabelschnur an zwei Stellen abgeklammert wurde, ehe er persönlich ganz klassisch mit einer Schere die Verbindung zwischen dem Baby und der Mutter kappen durfte.

Kaum waren sie getrennt, begann das Mädchen zu schreien.

"Na, na, Kleines, ist doch nicht schlimm", murmelte einer der Hebammen, wickelte das Baby in ein Tuch trug es dann aus dem Raum. Shinichi hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Tochter werfen können. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war, und bei der Hebamme war sie schliesslich in guten Händen.

"Hast du gehört, Ran?", flüsterte Shinichi ihr zu. "Wir haben ein hübsches kleines Mädchen." Wie erwartet erhielt Shinichi keine Antwort, doch das fand er nicht schlimm.

Die Ärzte währenddessen waren schon dabei, das zweite Kind auf die Welt zu holen. Shinichi, der immer wieder über Rans Hand streichelte, liess ihren geöffneten Bauch nicht mehr aus den Augen. Als ein kleiner, dünner, schwarzer Haarschopf zum Vorschein kam, bekam er einen gewaltigen Schrecken.

Sein Vater Yusaku hatte dunkelbraune Haare, sein Schwiegervater Kogoro hingegen pechschwarze. Hatte sein zweiter Sohn etwa dieselben schwarze Haare wie Kogoro? Es sah sehr danach aus...

Shinichi kriegte fast einen Schreikrampf, konnte ihn jedoch erfolgreich unterdrücken. Er erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Ran zurück, bei dem sie über das mögliche Aussehen der Kinder gesprochen hatten. Sah Shunsaku also tatsächlich aus wie Kogoro? Hatten die Mori-Gene etwa die Macht übernommen? Shinichi schluckte schwer.

"Herr Kudo, die Ehre gebührt Ihnen."

Shinichi schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als er diese Worte hörte, die ihn in die Realität zurückholten.

Selbst wenn Shunsaku später so aussehen sollte wie sein Schwiegervater; er war und blieb _sein eigener Sohn_. Er war _sein_ Fleisch und Blut, _sein_ kleiner Junge. Shunsaku war ein geborener Kudo. Das war so und würde auch immer so bleiben, allein schon deshalb, weil er den gleichen Namen wie sein Urgrossvater trug.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt sollte er seine Gedanken zurück auf die Geburt seines Sohnes lenken...

Shinichi war überglücklich, als er auch bei Shunsaku die Nabelschnur durchschneiden durfte. Der Junge hatte begonnen zu schreien, kaum hatte er Rans gemütlichen Bauch verlassen, und hatte seitdem nicht mehr damit aufgehört.

Diese Tatsache machte Shinichi so glücklich, dass er selbst fast schon zu weinen begann. Wenn ein Kind schrie, wenn es auf die Welt kam, war das immer gut. Es zeigte, dass es vollständig entwickelt war, dass die Lunge so arbeitete, wie sie musste, und dass das Baby somit lebensfähig war.

Als sein zweiter Sohn ebenfalls aus dem Operations-Saal getragen wurde, steckte Shinichi in einem Dilemma.

Ran stand immer noch unter Vollnarkose, und er wollte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen, wenn sie sich in diesem Zustand befand. Aber er wollte jetzt auch seine Kinder nicht alleine lassen...

Shinichi war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er jetzt zu den neugeborenen Zwillingen gehen oder bei seiner Frau bleiben? In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass er sich zweiteilen könnte. Er zögerte.

Seine Rettung aus dieser quälenden Situation war einer der Ärzte, der seine stumme Frage beantwortete und ihm so die Entscheidung abnahm.

"Gehen Sie zu Ihren neugeborenen Kindern, Herr Kudo. Sie können hier nicht helfen."

Shinichi war sichtlich erleichtert.

"Danke."

Als der nun vierfache Vater seine OP-Kleidung loswerden konnte und dann zu seinen Babys kam, sah er, dass Miyuki bereits einen rosafarbenen Strampelanzug trug und mit dem Schnuller im Mund in einem Kinderbettchen lag. Ihrem Bruder hingegen wurde gerade ein hellblauer Strampelanzug angezogen. Dabei entdeckte Shinichi einen dunklen Fleck auf Shunsakus Rücken. Es befand sich hinten auf der linken Schulter und hatte eine undefinierbare Form.

"Was ist denn das?", fragte er sofort.

"Nur ein harmloses Muttermal", antwortete die Hebamme und zog den Reissverschluss des kleinen Anzuges zu. "Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen darüber machen."

"Na dann ist ja gut", sagte er erleichtert.

So ein dunkler Fleck hätte auch was anderes bedeuten können...

Die Hebamme legte nun auch Shunsaku zu seiner Schwester und liess den frischgebackenen Vater mit seinen Kindern alleine.

Shinichi lehnte sich über das Kinderbettchen und betrachtete seine jüngsten Sprösslinge. Sein kleines Mädchen, Miyuki, schlief mit dem Schnuller im Mund und erholte sich von den Anstrengungen der Geburt. Der Junge hingegen, Shunsaku, sah sich interessiert und mit weit geöffneten Augen um. Shinichi lächelte ihn an.

"Hallo kleiner Mann", flüsterte er und strich ihm ganz sanft über den Kopf. Shunsaku fing an zu zappeln und verlor dabei den Schnuller, doch er begann nicht zu weinen. Im Gegenteil, er quiekte nur laut und griff nach der Hand seines Vaters. Seine dünnen, kleinen Fingerchen schlossen sich um Shinichis Daumen.

"Willkommen auf der Erde, kleiner Shunsaku."

Nachdenklich musterte Shinichi seinen zweiten Sohn. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Shunsaku hatte keine schwarzen Haare. Sie waren dunkelbraun, so wie die von Yusaku. Vorhin waren sie nass, darum schien es, als wären sie schwarz. Ausserdem sah Shunsaku aus wie er, als er selbst noch ein Baby war. Shinichi grinste. Die Kudo-Gene hatten wieder mal gesiegt. Und es schien, als wäre nicht nur er darüber erfreut, sondern auch Shunsaku, denn er strahlte ihn geradezu an.

Shinichi legte den Kopf schief und lächelte glücklich.

Der kleine Junge liess den Daumen seines Vaters nicht mehr los, weswegen Shinichi mit der anderen sanft über Miyukis Wange strich, um sie nicht zu wecken. Dann befreite er sich aus Shunsakus Griff und hob ihn vorsichtig aus dem Bettchen.

"Shunsaku Kudo", murmelte er leise. "Du solltest später stolz auf deinen Namen sein, denn dein Namensvetter war ein grosser und ehrenwerter Mann."

Der Junge lachte, es schien fast so, als hätte er verstanden, was sein Vater gesagt hatte.

Langsam ging der nun vierfache Vater zum Fenster, kehrte zum Bettchen zurück und drehte dann eine Runde im Raum.

"Willst du denn nicht auch schlafen?", flüsterte Shinichi ihm zu, als Shunsaku übers ganze Gesicht grinste und es ziemlich lustig fand, durch die Gegend getragen zu werden.

Sein Vater schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Wie du willst, mein Kleiner. Ich lasse mich nicht stressen, denn ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Diese umgekehrte Psychologie schien zu wirken, denn nur ein paar Minuten später war Shunsaku doch noch eingeschlafen. Shinichi grinste und legte seinen Sohn sanft zurück zu seiner nach wie vor schlafenden Schwester.

Dann sah er auf die Zeitangabe auf dem Schild, das am Kinderbettchen angebracht war. Vier Minuten Unterschied. Shinichi lächelte wieder. Damals wurde Reika acht Minuten nach Shinichi Jr. geboren, heute war es Shunsaku, der vier Minuten nach Miyuki auf die Welt geholt wurde. Einmal acht Minuten, und einmal vier Minuten.

Die Reihenfolge war dieses Mal jedoch anders. Damals kam erst der Junge und dann das Mädchen, heute war es genau umgekehrt. Es war schön ausgeglichen, einmal so und einmal so.

Jetzt hatten sie zwei Söhne und zwei Töchter, und alle waren gesund. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Ran.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, klopfte just in diesem Moment eine Hebamme an die Tür und trat dann zu ihm.

"Herr Kudo? Sie dürfen wieder zu Ihrer Frau, die Untersuchungen sind abgeschlossen."

Shinichi nickte und warf einen Blick auf die Zwillinge. "Die Kleinen natürlich auch", fügte die Hebamme hinzu. "Ihre Frau wird jeden Moment wieder aufwachen."

Erstaunlicherweise war Ran kurze Zeit später tatsächlich wieder wach. Sie wusste, wo sie war und auch, was passiert war. Sie sah sich hektisch um.

"Wo sind meine Babys?", fragte sie aufgeregt. "Ging alles gut? Wo sind meine Babys?"

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Shinichi, dessen Gesicht über ihr erschienen war.

"Hallo Ran", sagte er leise und lächelte sie erleichtert an. "Wie geht's dir?"

Ran lächelte ebenfalls, als Zeichen, dass sie sich gut fühlte. Als sie nach den Zwillingen fragen wollte, hielt Shinichi den Zeigfinger vor seinen Mund.

"Du hast es geschafft", sagte er leise. "Miyuki und Shunsaku geht es gut, sie schlafen."

In diesem Moment begann ein Baby zu schreien. Shinichi seufzte. "Oder auch nicht."

"Aber... wo sind sie?"

Shinichi konnte nicht anders, er strahlte seine Frau an.

"Sieh mal, wer da ist."

Er zog das Kinderbettchen zu sich her. Es befand sich beim Fussende von Rans Bett, weswegen sie es vorhin nicht entdecken konnte. "Sie werden endlich ihre Mutter kennen lernen...", murmelte Shinichi.

Ran richtete sich auf und konnte nun endlich den ersten Blick auf ihre zwei Babys werfen.

Das schreiende Baby begann heftig zu zappeln und trat dabei immer gegen den anderen Zwilling. Es war Miyuki.

Kurzerhand hob Shinichi sie aus dem Bettchen und überreichte das Mädchen ihrer Mutter.

"Hier ist deine Mama!"

Kaum hielt Ran ihre Tochter im Arm, hörte diese auf der Stelle auf zu weinen.

Die junge Mutter lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte den Kaiserschnitt gut überstanden und hielt endlich eines der Babys in den Armen. In diesem Moment waren alle Risiken, Strapazen und Schmerzen vergessen. Ran war die glücklichste Frau unter der Sonne, und sie genoss diesen Augenblick sehr. Gut, dass das Krankenhaus-Personal ihre kleine Familie in Ruhe liess, damit sie ungestört sein konnten...

Eine Minute später hielt Ran beide Kinder in den Armen.

"Es ist unglaublich", murmelte sie leise. "Einfach unglaublich. Schon wieder Zwillinge..."

Shinichi nickte.

"Dabei sind Zwillinge eigentlich Unfälle der Fortpflanzung, wenn man es genau nimmt."

Ran lachte und sah die Babys abwechselnd an.

"Das war jetzt aber fies, nicht wahr, ihr zwei Süssen?"

"Na ja, wie auch immer", seufzte Shinichi glücklich und setzte sich neben Ran auf das Bett. "Seit heute gibt es eine weitere Frau in meinem Leben." Bei diesen Worten strich er über Miyukis Wange. "Sie, Reika und du. Meine drei Frauen."

Ran sah ihn fragend an.

"Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

"Du würdest sie auch dazuzählen?"

"Warum nicht? Aber apropos Reika", warf Ran dann ein. "Willst du nicht mal nach ihr und Shinichi sehen?"

"Doch, könnte ich. Und ich glaube, ich sollte auch meinen Vater zurückrufen und ihm die Neuigkeit mitteilen."

Ran war erstaunt.

"Sag bloss, er hat sich gemeldet?"

"Ja, kurz nachdem ich aus dem Kreisssaal geschmissen wurde."

"Hat er etwas gesagt?"

"Nein."

"Nein?"

"Ich liess ihn nicht zu Wort kommen."

Daraufhin erzählte Shinichi, wie es sich abgespielt hatte.

"Na dann, er wartet sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf deinen Rückruf." Ran lächelte, als Shinichi zögerte. "Geh schon. Ich komme hier mit den beiden gut zurecht."

Schwester Sanae, die nach wie vor auf die Shinichi Jr. und Reika aufpasste, hatte die Neuigkeit bereits vernommen und gratulierte Shinichi, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten. Seine Zwillinge jedoch würdigten ihn keines Blickes. Eine andere Schwester hatte ihnen einen tragbaren Fernseher ins Zimmer gebracht, und das Kinderprogramm, das zur Zeit lief, verfolgten sie mit Spannung. Sie bemerkten gar nicht, dass ihr Vater da war.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber lächelnd verliess Shinichi den Raum wieder und nahm sein anderes Vorhaben in Angriff.

Da es in Krankenhäusern verboten war, mit Handys zu telefonieren, warf Shinichi sich seine Jacke über und verliess kurzerhand das Gebäude. Kaum hatte er Yusakus Nummer gewählt, musste er nur ein paar Sekunden warten, ehe sich sein Vater meldete.

"Shinichi? Bist du es? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Hallo Vater. Ja, mir geht's gut."

"Du warst vorhin nämlich ziemlich unfreundlich", sagte Yusaku und klang dabei leicht verärgert.

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja, das kommt eben davon, wenn ein so alter Mann wie du zum falschen Zeitpunkt anruft."

"Bitte? Wie soll ich denn das verstehen? Ich bin erst 44."

"Trotzdem. Du bist alt", sagte Shinichi und grinste dabei fies. "Und Mutter auch."

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du unverschämter kleiner Bengel!?"

Yukikos unverwechselbare Stimme erklang im Hintergrund. Shinichi wusste, dass sie von Anfang an mitgehört hatte und nun über seine Bemerkung fuchsteufelswild wurde.

Yusaku indessen versuchte, seine Frau zu beruhigen, was mehr oder weniger gelang. Dann fragte er Shinichi endlich nach dem Grund.

"Ich wollte es euch ja eigentlich persönlich sagen, aber ihr seid ja nie da", regte sich ihr Sohn auf.

"Was wolltest du uns sagen?"

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ihr vor nicht mal einer Stunde wieder Grosseltern geworden seid. Ich gratuliere."

Stille.

Shinichi sprach weiter.

"Ich habe gestern tausend Mal versucht, euch zu erreichen. Ich wollte euch bitten, nach Tokyo zu kommen, allein schon der Kinder wegen. Ausserdem habt ihr euch seit meinem Geburtstag nicht mehr in Japan blicken lassen, es wird also wieder mal Zeit."

"Du bist wieder Vater geworden?", fragte Yusaku endlich mit lauter Stimme. "Ehrlich?"

"Wenn ich es dir doch sage!"

"Herzliche Gratulation, Shinichi!"

"Danke!"

Shinichi grinste, als er im Hinterrund Yukiko vor Freude heulen hörte. "Kommt doch her und begrüsst die Kleinen in unserer Familie."

Ein plötzliches Rauschen hatte diesen Satz ziemlich unverständlich gemacht, so dass Yusaku nicht verstanden hatte, ob Shinichi _die_ Klein_e_ oder _den_ Kleinen gesagt hatte. Er ging jedoch von letzterem aus und nahm an, dass es ein Junge war.

"Wie heisst er?"

"Das erfährst du dann schon." Shinichi lachte. "Also, zurück zum Thema. Kann ich in den nächsten Tagen mit einem Besuch von euch rechnen?"

"Auf jeden Fall!", erklang Yukikos begeisterte Stimme. "Wie geht's Ran?"

"Sie hat alles gut überstanden und ist jetzt ziemlich müde. Aber sie kommt schon wieder auf die Beine, macht euch um sie keine Sorgen."

"Das freut uns natürlich."

Daraufhin wollte Yusaku alle Details wissen, doch Shinichi blockte ziemlich schnell ab.

"Ich erzähle erst wieder etwas, wenn ihr hier seid", sagte er. "Ausserdem ist Ran dann mit dabei."

"Das ist auch wieder wahr", murmelte Yusaku. "Aber du solltest jetzt wieder in die Wärme, ich höre den kalten Wind. Du bist sicher schon halb erfroren."

"Fast", gab Shinichi zu.

"Geh zu Ran und bleib bei ihr", mischte sich Yukiko ins Gespräch. "Sie braucht dich jetzt. Richte ihr schöne Grösse von uns aus, ja?"

"Das werde ich tun."

Yusaku übernahm wieder.

"Wir werden so schnell wie möglich kommen, das verspreche ich. Halt die Ohren steif, Junge!"

"Ja, bis dann!"

Bevor Shinichi auf den roten Hörer drückte, hörte er im Hintergrund wieder Yukikos Stimme.

"Shinichi ist wieder Vater geworden, ich glaube es nicht..."

Der Detektiv grinste.

"Wenn ihr wüsstet, ihr beiden", murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Wenn ihr wüsstet..."

Als Shinichi zu seiner kleinen Familie zurückkehrte, war Ran damit beschäftigt, die Zwillinge zu stillen.

"Und? Hast du ihn erreicht?", fragte sie und sah hoch.

"Die werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben", antwortete Shinichi und lachte leise. "Die werden ihren Augen nicht trauen."

"Hast du ihnen nicht gesagt, dass es wieder Zwillinge sind?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

"Warum nicht?"

"Wir wollen sie doch auch mal überraschen, findest du nicht?" Shinichi grinste, dann erzählte er ihr vom Gespräch mit seinen Eltern.

Kurze Zeit später sah er nachdenklich zum Fenster hinaus. Vorhin, als er mit Yusaku telefoniert hatte, hatte es fast schon gestürmt, der Wind fegte durch die Stadt, aber jetzt tanzten die Schneeflocken lockerleicht durch die Luft.

Während Shinichi den Schneeflocken zusah, hatte Ran die Pflaster an ihrem Bauch gemustert. Der Kaiserschnitt würde eine deutlich sichtbare Narbe hinterlassen, und genau diese Narbe würde sie immer daran erinnern, wie knapp die Zwillinge und sie selbst mit dem Leben davongekommen waren. Sie hatte gelitten, und Ran wusste, dass auch Shinichi gelitten hatte. Mit traurigen Blicken musterte sie ihren Mann, der noch immer am Fenster stand.

"Shinichi?"

"Hm?", murmelte der Angesprochene und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Ich habe Angst, dass so etwas wieder passiert."

Shinichi sah sie erstaunt an.

"Du willst noch mehr Kinder?"

"Ähm... ich..."

"Wir haben jetzt schon vier Kinder, Ran. Aber wenn du noch mehr willst..."

"Nein, nein, ich... Tut mir leid, ich bin etwas durcheinander. Zweimal Zwillinge sind mehr als genug, ausserdem ist es jetzt so schön ausgeglichen. Zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen. Ich glaube, wir beenden unsere Familienplanung, meinst du nicht?"

Shinichi nickte.

"Ganz meine Meinung. Wir wollen ja schliesslich keines unserer Kinder irgendwie vernachlässigen oder so."

"Auf keinen Fall...", murmelte Ran und gähnte ausgiebig.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen."

Ran nickte nur müde.

Zehn Minuten später lagen die Zwillinge Miyuki und Shunsaku schlafend in ihrem Kinderbettchen, und die Erwachsenen hatten es sich auf dem grossen Bett gemütlich gemacht. Während Ran ebenfalls eingeschlafen war, hielt Shinichi sie fest im Arm und liess sich den Abend noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Das Wunder der Geburt war zwar schön, doch es verlangte den Beteiligten alles ab. Besonders dann, wenn es Komplikationen gab. Doch glücklicherweise ging doch noch alles gut, sowohl Ran als auch die Zwillinge überlebten. Die Freude war ungetrübt.

Shinichi lächelte.

Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Die Familie Kudo hatte seit heute, dem 31. Januar, zwei neue, gesunde und quietschlebendige Mitglieder.

_Miyuki Kudo u__nd Shunsaku Kudo._

**Kapitel**** 10: Erste Begegnung zwischen Grosseltern und Enkeln**

Shunsaku schrie. Miyuki schrie. Reika weinte. Und Shinichi Jr. lachte sich kaputt.

Ran war mit den Nerven am Ende.

Seit Shinichi vorhin notfallmässig ins Polizeipräsidium gerufen wurde und sie ihm auch noch gesagt hatte, dass er gehen sollte, war sie völlig überfordert. Alle vier Kinder wollten etwas von ihr, auch wenn sie vermutete, dass Shinichi Jr. nur so tat als ob. Dabei hatte sie sehr auf seine und Reikas Unterstützung gehofft. Aber die konnte sie sich jetzt wohl abschminken...

Die zwei Babys schrien immer noch, Reika weinte immer noch, aber Shinichi Jr. war plötzlich verschwunden. Er hatte sich seine Winterschuhe und Jacke angezogen und war nach draussen in den Garten gegangen. Seine Mutter war mit den drei anderen Kindern alleine.

Insgeheim hatte sich Ran immer gefragt, wie er und Reika auf ihre neuen Geschwister reagieren würden, doch mit solchen unterschiedlichen Verhaltensweisen hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Reika freute sich total über den Familienzuwachs und würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag mit einem Baby im Arm herumlaufen und es behandeln wie eine Puppe, doch Shinichi Jr. war eifersüchtig wie noch nie. Immerhin musste er jetzt seine Eltern nicht wie bisher nur mit seiner Schwester teilen, sondern gleich mit zwei weiteren Menschen. Allerdings fand er doch noch Gefallen an den Babys, da Ran vollauf mit ihnen beschäftigt war und demzufolge kaum noch auf ihn achten konnte. Shinichi Jr. konnte also tun, was er wollte, und genau das nutzte er schamlos aus. Genauso wie es Kinder nun mal taten, liess er das Gemüse beim Essen stehen, er stibitzte mehrere Kekstüten und leerte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit, und zig Tüten voller Süssigkeiten verschwanden aus den geheimen Vorratskammern der Eltern.

Als Ran das vorhin herausgefunden hatte, hatte sie Shinichi Jr. heftig und laut ausgeschimpft, dieser wiederum hatte die Schuld gleich auf seine Schwester geschoben. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie jetzt begonnen hatte zu weinen.

"Reika, bitte", sagte Ran halb verzweifelt. "Was ist denn los?"

"Shinichi hat böse Worte zu mir gesagt", schluchzte das Mädchen und wischte sich über die Augen. "Er ist so gemein."

Ran seufzte.

"Okay, Kleines. Wenn die Babys wieder schlafen, spielen wir zusammen, einverstanden? Nur du und ich."

Reika sah zu ihrer Mutter hoch.

"Ehrlich?"

"Ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort."

Reika wischte sich die letzte Tränen weg.

"Okay!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer. Und Ran liess traurig die Schultern hängen.

Als die Zwillinge kurze Zeit endlich wieder schliefen und Ruhe im Haus herrschte, warf Ran sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sie begann leise zu weinen und konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören. Sie war tieftraurig.

Dabei fing doch alles so gut an...

Während der ersten drei Tage nach ihrer Heimkehr hatten sie und Shinichi sich alle Arbeiten geteilt, da sie jeweils eines der Babys unter die Fittiche genommen hatten. Wenn Miyuki schrie, ging Ran, wenn Shunsaku sich meldete, ging Shinichi. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete die Nacht, in der Shinichi beide übernahm, so wie er es Ran versprochen und auch schon bei den älteren Zwillingen gemacht hatte. Dadurch hätte man denken können, es wäre alles in Ordnung.

So war es aber nicht.

Das grosse Glücksgefühl, das durch die Geburt der Babys in Ran ausgelöst wurde, war schon längst vorbei, es wurde jetzt von einem Stimmungstief abgelöst.

Ran wusste, wie man das nannte. 'Wochenbettdepressionen'. Es waren kleine Schatten nach der Geburt, es waren typische Depressionen von Frauen nach der Entbindung.

Genau das machte Ran Sorgen. Als sie nach der Geburt der ersten Zwillinge wieder zu Hause war, hatte sie das nicht. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich antriebslos und müde, war gereizt, weinte viel und hatte Angst, die neue Situation nicht in den Griff zu bekommen. Dabei wusste sie ganz genau, dass sie das nicht brauchte. Sie hatte ja die Unterstützung von Shinichi, der jeweils die Nächte übernahm und auch tagsüber tatkräftig mithalf.

Ran war darüber mehr als froh, denn sie hatte gelesen, dass auch Schlaf- und Ruhelosigkeit oder Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten Symptome der Wochenbettdepression waren. Shinichi jedoch konnte sie immer wieder beruhigen, indem er sagte, dass dieses Gefühlschaos in der Regel innerhalb weniger Tage wieder verschwand. So hatte er es zumindest im Internet gelesen. Dennoch war sie sehr unsicher. Vielleicht hätte sie doch auf ihren Mann hören sollen...

Obwohl Shinichi ihr geraten hatte, noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, wollte Ran so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause. Sie wäre ausgeruht genug, hatte sie als Begründung angegeben, und konnte so ihre Entlassung bewirken.

Die junge Mutter unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Ja, sie hätte auf ihn hören sollen...

Als Shinichi endlich wieder zurückkehrte und Ran ihm von ihrem Gefühlschaos erzählte, beschloss er kurzerhand, zu Hause zu bleiben, egal welcher noch so grosse Notfall im Präsidium einging. Seine Familie war wichtiger als jede Leiche oder jeder Mörder. Seine Prioritäten waren klar.

Jetzt liess er Ran nicht mehr aus den Augen und nahm ihr alle möglichen Arbeiten ab. Er achtete auch genau darauf, immer anwesend zu sein, wenn Ran mit den Babys zusammen war. Nicht, weil er ihr nicht vertraute, sondern weil er sie vor einer Dummheit und einem Leben voller Trauer bewahren wollte. Es kam schliesslich schon oft vor, dass überforderte Mütter ihre Babys in der Badewanne ertränkt hatten...

Das wollte Shinichi auf keinen Fall, da er wusste, wie sehr Ran nach der Tat darunter leiden würde. Und er selbst natürlich auch.

Durch diese zusätzliche Belastung bekam Shinichi kaum noch Schlaf und sah innerhalb kürzester Zeit furchtbar aus. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haare waren zerstrubbelter als sonst, aber das war ihm egal. Tagsüber ging es noch gut, da er sowieso auf den Beinen war, doch die Nachtarbeit machte ihm mehr und mehr zu schaffen. Ironischerweise meldeten sich Miyuki und Shunsaku nicht zur gleichen Zeit, sondern immer ganz unterschiedlich. Schon mehrmals kam es vor, dass erst Shunsaku schrie, und als Shinichi ihn beruhigt und es sich wieder im Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, Miyuki sich meldete. Der Tag blieb Tag, und die Nacht wurde zum Tag.

Nach über 65 Stunden ohne Schlaf konnte Shinichi nicht mehr. Als die älteren Kinder nachmittags im Spielzimmer waren, die jüngeren Zwillinge schliefen und Ran im Wohnzimmer ebenfalls eingenickt war, schnappte er sich ein Kissen, legte sich auf das Sofa und schlief nur Sekunden später ein. Die Müdigkeit war stärker als er.

Shinichi hörte nicht, wie sich die jüngeren Zwillinge nur Minuten später wieder meldeten. Er hörte nicht, wie Ran das Wohnzimmer verliess. Er hörte auch nicht, wie sie einige Zeit später dasselbe wieder betrat. Shinichi bekam überhaupt nichts mehr mit, die Müdigkeit war einfach zu gross. Er wachte nicht mal auf, als Shinichi Jr. später mit einer Tröte angelaufen kam und kräftig hinein blies. Der vierfache Vater wachte erst wieder auf, als ihm der Duft einer Pizza in die Nase stieg.

"Oh Mann", sagte er gähnend, als er sich aufrichtete. "Ist schon Zeit fürs Abendessen?"

"Du hast nur vier Stunden geschlafen", sagte Ran und setzte sich neben ihn. "Und ja, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen."

"Oh Mann", wiederholte Shinichi. "Wo sind die Kinder?"

"Sie schlafen", antwortete Ran, doch genau in diesem Augenblick begannen Miyuki und Shunsaku wieder zu schreien. Die junge Mutter seufzte. "Ich korrigiere: Sie haben geschlafen."

"Babys halten sich eben nicht an unseren Rhythmus", sagte Shinichi und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da kann man nichts machen." Er gähnte wieder.

"Mir ist es eigentlich nicht recht, aber ich bin froh, wenn deine Eltern endlich hier sind", sagte Ran trotz allem betrübt. "Ich bin sicher, sie werden für ein paar Stunden auf die Kinder aufpassen, damit du mal richtig schlafen kannst."

"Damit _ich_ mal richtig schlafen kann?", wiederholte Shinichi Rans Frage. "Und was ist mit dir?"

"Dank dir habe ich mich inzwischen wieder etwas erholen und schlafen können. Oder weisst du das nicht mehr?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht. "Du schläfst ja noch", fügte Ran hinzu, ehe sie aufstand. "Würdest du bitte nach den Kindern sehen? Ich mache inzwischen das Abendessen bereit. Zur Feier des Tages gibt es Pizza."

Sie lächelte, dann verschwand sie in die Küche. Und Shinichi machte sich laut gähnend auf den Weg zu seinen Sprösslingen. Insgeheim hoffte auch er, dass seine Eltern endlich kommen würden.

Zwei Tage später war es tatsächlich soweit. Yusaku und Yukiko, die frischgebackenen Grosseltern, standen vor der Tür. Die Begrüssung fiel allerdings sehr kurz aus, da die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika, die draussen im Garten Schneemänner bauten, gar nicht erst erschienen, um Hallo zu sagen. Zusätzlich meldeten sich Miyuki und Shunsaku lautstark aus ihrem Mittagsschlaf zurück.

Yukiko warf erst einen erschrockenen Blick zu ihrem Mann und dann zu ihrem Sohn.

"Shinichi, sag bloss, es sind-?"

"Überzeug dich selbst", sagte er nur und gähnte demonstrativ.

Sofort folgte die ehemalige Schauspielerin ihrer Schwiegertochter, die sich schon auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk gemacht hatte. Yusaku allerdings blieb, wo er war, und musterte seinen Sohn.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?"

"Wie jemand, der zu viel arbeitet und sehr wenig schläft", antwortete Shinichi und unterbrach sich, bevor er gleich fortfuhr. "Hab ich wenig gesagt? Gar nicht. Ich habe keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen."

"Das sieht man dir an", sagte Yusaku. "Aber sonst geht es dir gut?"

"Ja. Es ist nur diese Müdigkeit..."

"Oh mein Gott!", rief Yukiko plötzlich so laut, dass es auch die beiden Männer unten deutlich hören konnten. "Oh mein Gott! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Yusaku! Komm schnell her! Beeil dich!"

"Ist etwas passiert-?"

So schnell er konnte folgte der Schriftsteller dem Ruf seiner Frau und trat schliesslich ins Kinderzimmer. Yukiko währenddessen schaute entzückt in die Kinderwiege.

"Der arme kleine Junge", sagte sie gespielt betrübt. "Was für ein Pech. Er ähnelt leider dir, Yusaku. Nicht Shinichi. Obwohl... ihr beide habt als Babys gleich ausgesehen. Von daher..."

"Es ist tatsächlich ein Junge?", fragte Yusaku erfreut und trat endlich näher. Als er jedoch sah, dass in der Kinderwiege nicht nur ein, sondern zwei Babys lagen, stiess er einen überraschten Laut aus.

"Zwillinge!", rief er total überrascht. "Zwillinge! Das gibt's doch nicht!"

Shinichi, der ihm gefolgt und am Türrahmen stehen geblieben war, lachte.

"Tja, wer hätte das gedacht?"

Fassungslos wandte sich Yusaku seinem Sohn zu.

"Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es Zwillinge sind?"

"Weil es eine Überraschung werden sollte", antwortete er schlicht und sah dann lächelnd zu, wie Yusaku sich wieder zu den beiden Neugeborenen umdrehte.

"Das ist der totale Wahnsinn..."

Shinichi sah seine Frau an.

"Ran, willst du nicht mit Mutter und Miyuki runtergehen?"

"Miyuki? Ein sehr schöner Name", sagte Yukiko schwärmend.

"Ja klar, kann ich machen", antwortete sie nur. Ran wusste ganz genau, weswegen Shinichi mit seinem Vater allein sein wollte, darum hob sie ihre kleine Tochter aus dem Bettchen und verschwand dann mit ihr und Yukiko. Jetzt befanden sich nur noch Shinichi, Yusaku und Shunsaku im Zimmer. Der kleine Junge hatte aufgehört zu weinen und musterte nun sehr interessiert das neue Gesicht über ihm.

Der Schriftsteller hatte ebenfalls die ganze Zeit seinen Enkel gemustert.

"Der Kleine hat deine Augen", murmelte er plötzlich und lächelte. Shinichi, der nun zu ihm trat, schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

"Nein. Es sind deine."

"Er sieht aber exakt aus wie du, als du noch ganz klein warst", sagte Yusaku und hob nun auch Shunsaku vorsichtig aus dem Bettchen. "Ausserdem hast du mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie er heisst."

Auf diese Frage und diesen besonderen Augenblick hatte Shinichi gewartet.

"Sein Name ist Shunsaku", antwortete er leise.

Yusaku erstarrte auf der Stelle, als er den Namen hörte, und er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um.

"Er heisst so wie mein Vater?"

"Ja."

Der Schriftsteller sah wieder das Baby in seinen Armen an.

"Das ist..."

Yusaku wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Enkel denselben Namen trug wie sein Vater Shunsaku, erfüllte ihn mit Freude und mit Stolz.

Selbst heute, über 26 Jahre nach dem Tod seines Vaters, war Yusaku immer noch nicht vollständig darüber hinweggekommen. Jetzt einen verwandten Namensvetter von ihm in den Armen halten zu dürfen war überwältigend. Er war so gerührt, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du dich darüber freuen wirst", erklang Shinichis Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. "Ich lass dich mit ihm alleine. Aber bitte leg ihn zurück ins Bettchen, wenn er schläft, okay?"

"Natürlich."

Dann verschwand Shinichi, und Yusaku konnte nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem kleinen Enkel widmen.

Der Junge in seinen Armen war zierlich, und Yusaku spürte, wie das kleine Herz schlug... Es war wunderbar.

"Shunsaku Kudo...", murmelte der Schriftsteller und lächelte. "Wenn du älter bist, werde ich dir von deinem Urgrossvater erzählen. Er war nämlich ein ganz toller Mann, weisst du... Du hättest ihn sicher gemocht."

Der kleine Shunsaku lachte Yusaku an, er quietschte und griff nach der Hand seines Grossvaters. Seine Finger schlossen sich um dessen Daumen, genau wie schon bei Shinichi vor ein paar Tagen.

Yusaku lächelte. Er fühlte sich 24 Jahre zurückversetzt, in die Zeit, in der Shinichi noch ein Baby gewesen war. Damals hatte auch sein Sohn die ganze Zeit seinen Daumen festgehalten, und zwar jedes Mal, wenn er ihn auf den Armen hatte...

Shunsaku quietschte wieder und begann zu strampeln.

"Willst du denn nicht schlafen, mein Kleiner?", fragte Yusaku und lächelte ihn an. Der Junge quiekte nur, wie wen er sagen wollte: "_Hehe, ich doch nicht."_

"Scheinbar nicht", murmelte Yusaku und lächelte wieder. "Aber auch du wirst mal müde. Dein Vater war nämlich auch so einer", erzählte er weiter. "Er sagte auch ständig, er wäre nicht müde, aber nur fünf Minuten später schlief er so tief und fest, dass ihn eine Herde Elefanten nicht mehr wachbekommen hätte."

Shunsaku lachte. Es schien fast so, als würde er sich über seinen Vater lustig machen.

Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, war Shunsaku doch eingeschlafen. Und Yusaku lächelte triumphierend.

"Ich habe es dir gesagt, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben."

Vorsichtig legte der Schriftsteller seinen Enkel ins Kinderbettchen zurück und deckte ihn zu. "Schlaf gut, mein Kleiner."

Für ein paar Augenblicke verharrte er neben dem Bettchen, dann verliess er leise das Zimmer. Die Tür liess er einen Spalt breit offen.

Als Yusaku daraufhin das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah er, dass Ran die kleine Miyuki gestillt hatte und nun auf den Armen hielt. Dabei fiel ihm ein Satz ein, den er von Shinichi schon mal gehört hatte, als Shinichi Jr. und Reika noch Babys gewesen waren.

_"__Sie schläft dort, wo es am bequemsten ist: Im Mamis Armen."_

Wie sich das doch immer wiederholte...

Er lächelte, dann ging er auf seiner Familie zu.

Kaum setzte sich der Schriftsteller neben seine Frau auf das Sofa, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er sah Shinichi an.

"Hast du nicht am Telefon gesagt, es wäre ein Junge?"

"Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesagt."

Yusaku dachte nach.

"Stimmt. Ausserdem war da dieses Rauschen im Hörer."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, er erinnerte sich aber an jenen Abend zurück. Dasselbe tat auch sein Vater, dem plötzlich etwas auf der Zunge brannte.

"Als ich dich anrufen wollte, hast du mich ziemlich grob abserviert."

"Ich konnte nicht anders, tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Shinichi.

"Warum?"

"Weil es bei der Geburt Komplikationen gab und ich den Kreisssaal verlassen musste. Ich war nervlich ziemlich am Boden, da kam dein Anruf extrem ungünstig."

"Oh, das wusste ich nicht."

Shinichi seufzte, und Yusaku ebenfalls. Jetzt meldete sich Yukiko zu Wort.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", sagte sie und zwinkerte Ran zu. "Zweimal Zwillinge. Hattet ihr das geplant?"

"Nein, um Himmels Willen", sagte Ran und warf Shinichi einen Blick zu. "Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie überrascht ich war, als mir gesagt wurde, dass es Zwillinge sind."

Yusaku war an Rans Worten etwas aufgefallen.

"Du warst überrascht, als es dir gesagt wurde?", fragte er. "Wart ihr denn nicht zusammen bei der Ultraschalluntersuchung?"

"Doch schon, aber...", begann Ran und erzählte dann in allein Einzelheiten, was sich damals zugetragen hatte. Wie Shinichi ihr einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, dass der Arzt sogar noch mitgespielt und Shunsaku auf den Ultraschallfotos fürchterliche Grimassen geschnitten hatte.

"Soso, das ist ja allerhand", sagte Yusaku und lachte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einen solchen Scherzkeks als Sohn habe."

"Es ist aber so", seufzte Ran und konnte jetzt im Nachhinein auch darüber lachen.

"Aber jetzt sagt schon, ihr beiden", warf Yukiko ein und sah sie an. "Wenn ihr hättet wählen können, was wäre es geworden? Was hättet ihr euch gewünscht?"

"Ich wollte einen Jungen", antwortete Shinichi sofort und warf Yusaku einen Blick zu.

"Und ich ein Mädchen", sagte Ran. "Jetzt haben sich unsere beiden Wünsche wieder erfüllt, und wir sind froh, dass die Kleinen gesund sind."

Yusaku nickte.

"Das ist das Wichtigste", sagte er, dann wechselte er einen ernsthaften Blick mit Yukiko. "Aber genau wie du damals hatten auch Shunsaku und Miyuki keinen schönen Start ins Leben", murmelte er und sah Shinichi an. "Das tut mir leid."

"Wieso? Es stimmt ja nicht ganz", entgegnete der Detektiv. "Bei mir war es damals wirklich ein Kampf mit dem Tod, bei Miyuki nicht. Und bei Shunsaku erst recht nicht. Beide waren kurz nach der Geburt wohlauf. Ich hingegen..." Shinichi verstummte und hüstelte.

Stimmt", murmelte Yusaku. "Auf den Rat der Ärzte hin haben wir uns entschieden, keine weiteren Kinder zu bekommen. Und wir mussten uns gegen Yukikos Wunsch entscheiden."

"Da kann man nichts machen", seufzte seine Frau und lehnte sich zurück. "Aber das ist schon okay. Ich habe mich inzwischen damit abgefunden."

Stille breitete sich aus. Alle Anwesenden ausser Miyuki wussten, dass Yukiko sich immer eine Grossfamilie gewünscht hatte, besonders damals, als Shinichi geboren wurde. Durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zustände jedoch war dies nie möglich gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte sich ihr Wunsch eigentlich doch noch erfüllt, die gewünschte Grossfamilie hatte sie doch indirekt bekommen. Es waren aber Shinichis Kinder, nicht ihre eigenen. Doch das war egal.

Sie freute sich trotzdem sehr über den Familienzuwachs.

"Shunsaku wird bestimmt auch mal ein kleines Schlitzohr, genau wie der kleine Shinichi", sagte Yusaku dann, um ein fröhlicheres Thema anzuschneiden.

"Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher", seufzte Ran und lächelte. "Als Shunsaku seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er ihm die Zunge rausgestreckt. Es sah fast nach einer Kampfansage aus. Der Kampfansage, wer von ihnen beiden das grössere Schlitzohr werden wird. Ich frage mich jetzt schon, was die beiden mal aushecken werden."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Yukiko und lachte. "Jetzt verstehst du hoffentlich, was ich mit dir durchgemacht habe, Shinichi."

"Was du deinen Eltern schuldig bist, weisst du erst, wenn du selber ein Kind hast", sagte Yusaku. "Ein altbekanntes Sprichwort."

"Ja, das hast du bei den älteren Zwillingen schon gesagt", bemerkte sein Sohn trocken.

"Und ich sage es wieder."

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen.

"Du hast nur ein Kind, aber ich habe vier. Auch wenn das Sprichwort an sich stimmt, kannst du deine Situation nicht mit der meinen vergleichen."

"Schon", entgegnete Yusaku und grinste. "Aber der Grundgedanke ist und bleibt derselbe."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Wie auch immer. Ich bin jedenfalls dankbar, vier wunderbare Kinder zu haben und ihr Vater zu sein. Meine Familie ist mein Leben, und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern."

Yusaku nickte.

"Wollen wir mal nach deinen beiden Schneekindern schauen?", fragte er dann. "Die sind schon den ganzen Nachmittag draussen."

"Ja, bitte, Shinichi", bat Ran und sah ihn an. "Am besten schickst du sie gleich rein, sonst erfrieren sie noch."

"Wird gemacht."

Fünf Minuten später befanden sich Shinichi Jr. und Reika in der warmen Villa, während Shinichi und Yusaku noch etwas draussen blieben. Jetzt waren sie unter sich, sie konnten ungestört reden, ohne befürchten zu müssen, von irgendjemandem belauscht zu werden.

Shinichi stapfte auf den halbfertigen Schneemann zu, an dem seine Kinder bis vorhin noch gearbeitet hatten. Ohne Hilfe hätten sie ihn jedoch nie fertig stellen können, da der untere Teil schon sehr gross war und der Kopf, der gleich daneben lag, ebenfalls eine beachtliche Grösse hatte. Die Kinder hätten ihn niemals alleine hochheben können, denn dafür war er zu schwer.

"Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte Yusaku.

Mit gemeinsamen Kräften schafften sie es mühelos, den mehr oder weniger runden Kopf auf das Unterteil zu heben und mit etwas Schnee zu stabilisieren. Anschliessend verschönerte Shinichi den Schneemann noch ein bisschen und steckte eine Karotte, die die Kinder liegen gelassen hatten, als Nase in den Schneekopf.

Shinichi und Yusaku, ein Detektiv und ein Schriftsteller, zwei erwachsene Männer, bauten einen Schneemann. Ein komischer Anblick...

"Ich kann dir nur noch mal gratulieren", sagte Yusaku plötzlich und wischte sich den Schnee von den Händen. "Du hast wirklich eine tolle Familie."

"Du gehörst auch dazu, falls du das vergessen hast", sagte Shinichi und lächelte. "Nur weil du dir in Amerika ein Leben aufgebaut hast, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass du nicht mehr zur Familie gehörst, auch wenn diese in Japan ansässig ist."

"Danke."

"Weisst du...", begann Shinichi und warf einen Blick zur Villa, ehe er zum Zaun ging. "Diese Familie, dieses Leben und die Liebe zu Ran machen mich zu einem glücklichen Menschen. Denn meine Familie bedeutet mir alles. Sogar mehr als mein eigenes Leben."

Yusaku nickte und trat neben ihn.

"Ich hoffe, dass Ran weiss, was sie an dir hat."

"Das hat sie, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Es hat schliesslich einen Grund, warum ich mich ausgerechnet in sie verliebt habe und nicht in eines der anderen Mädchen, die mich immer angehimmelt haben und es sogar jetzt noch tun."

Yusaku nickte wieder.

"Ich bewundere Ran. Sie ist wirklich eine starke Persönlichkeit."

Dieses Mal nickte Shinichi.

"Sie ist die richtige Frau, um eine Familie zu gründen. Das hab ich damals schon gesagt, und ich sage es wieder."

"Und was habt ihr jetzt noch so vor? Vielleicht einen Urlaub?"

"Eventuell, aber erst, wenn die zwei Kleinen etwas grösser sind. Jetzt wäre es einfach zu früh, zu stressig und zu umständlich."

"Wir könnten sonst mal ein paar Tage auf die Kinder aufpassen, damit ihr euch erholen könnt", schlug Yusaku vor und sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

"Hm", machte Shinichi und sah wieder in die Ferne. "Das Angebot klingt zwar verlockend, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ran es annehmen wird."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil sie nicht loslassen kann", antwortete Shinichi. "Ran ist Mutter von zwei Babys, sie kann die beiden nicht loslassen, trotz des Stresses und der Müdigkeit. Du weisst schon, Mutterinstinkte und Muttergefühle. Das hatte sie schon bei den älteren Zwillingen."

"Ja, und Yukiko auch bei dir", sagte Yusaku. "Ich verstehe das. Aber zumindest gegen einen einzigen Tag oder einen Abend ist sicher nichts einzuwenden. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in einem Restaurant gegessen habt."

"Das stimmt, aber das sollten wir besser mit Mutter und Ran besprechen."

"Na dann fragen wir sie doch einfach", sagte Yusaku aufmunternd und rieb sich die Arme. "Ganz schön kalt ist es geworden", fügte er hinzu.

"Wir sollten sowieso wieder rein."

"Du hast Recht."

"Und das meint ihr ernst?", fragte Ran zehn Minuten später, nachdem Yusaku ihr seinen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte.

"Ja, natürlich."

"Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte sie erleichtert und sah Shinichi an.

"Bedank dich doch einfach", sagte er lächelnd.

"Ihr könnt mal einen Abend lang weggehen, ins Kino oder einfach essen gehen", sagte Yusaku. "Oder sonst etwas machen, was euch gefällt."

"Klingt gut, aber ich denke, wir werden die Zeit nutzen, um zu schlafen. Nicht wahr?"

Shinichi nickte Ran zu.

"Das denke ich auch."

"Wie ihr wollt", sagte Yukiko. "Wie wäre es denn mit heute Abend?"

"Heute Abend schon?", fragte Ran verwundert.

"Warum nicht?"

"Ist es nicht etwas zu kurzfristig?"

"Wenn es ums Schlafen geht, ist es nie früh genug", sagte Yukiko und grinste ihren Mann an. "Nicht wahr, mein Lieber?"

"Wie soll ich das jetzt bitte verstehen?"

Yukiko zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zwinkerte Ran zu. Sie grinste zurück.

Shinichi, der gerade mit aller Kraft versucht hatte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hab ich was verpasst?"

"Nein, nichts", bemerkte Yukiko scheinheilig.

"Ob ich das glauben soll? Bei dir kann man nämlich nie sicher sein."

"Genauso wenig wie bei dir, Shinichi", sagte Ran. "Du kannst einem nämlich einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagen, obwohl es dafür gar keinen Grund gibt."

"Das war eine Ausnahme."

"Und wenn solche Ausnahmen plötzlich öfters vorkommen? Woher soll ich wissen, dass du keinen Quatsch erzählst?"

Shinichi sagte nichts, Yusaku lachte und Yukiko schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

"Weisst du, Ran, es gibt da ein gutes Sprichwort, das in meinem Fall wahr ist. Und in deinem vielleicht auch", sagte sie.

"Und wie lautet es?"

"Frauen wissen immer, wenn ihre Männer lügen", antwortete Yukiko und warf Yusaku einen Blick zu. "Auch wenn dieser mal ein Detektiv war."

"Haha, sehr witzig", grummelte er und verschränkte die Arme.

Um nicht plötzlich einen Streit zu provozieren, kam er auf das eigentliche Thema zurück; das Babysitten für einen Abend.

"Also, ist es abgemacht?"

Ran sah Shinichi an, und dieser daraufhin seine Eltern.

"Wenn ihr euch das zutraut..."

"Keine Panik, das schaffen wir schon!", sagte Yukiko freudig. "Bei dir haben wir es ja auch hingekriegt."

"Ja, das sieht man", bemerkte Shinichi trocken und hüstelte. "Echt toll habt ihr das gemacht."

Ran grinste. Wenn Shinichi und seine Eltern beisammen waren, fielen immer solche Sprüche. Aber es war immer wieder lustig, sie zu hören.

Der Rest des Nachmittages verging wie im Flug. Während Ran mit Yukiko über Gott und die Welt sprach und hin und wieder nach den Zwillingen sah, waren Shinichi und Yusaku unter sich.

Das Gästezimmer, das sie in Beschlag nahmen, war schnell eingerichtet, so dass sich die beiden Männer schnell wieder ins Wohnzimmer begeben konnten. Jetzt fiel Yusaku etwas auf.

"Wo sind eigentlich Shinichi und Reika?"

"Daddy!"

Wie es der Zufall wollte kamen die älteren Zwillinge, die sich bis vorhin in ihrem Spielzimmer aufgehalten hatten, ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt. "Daddy, spielst du mit uns?"

Beide deuteten auf den Fernseher und die Spielkonsole.

"Nein, ich nicht", sagte Shinichi zu den beiden Kindern. "Aber Opa wird mit euch spielen."

Dabei grinste er seinen Vater an. "Nicht wahr? Du spielst mit ihnen."

Yusaku war bestürzt.

"Was? Aber ich kann doch nicht-"

"Ja, Opa! Komm!"

Shinichi Jr. packte Yusaku am Arm und zerrte so lange daran, bis der Schriftsteller seufzend aufstand. Sein Sohn lachte.

"Viel Spass beim Verlieren!"

Shinichi wusste ganz genau, warum seine Kinder mit ihm spielen wollten, aber den Gefallen tat er ihnen heute nicht. Er hatte keine Lust zu verlieren. Schon gar nicht vor seinen Eltern.

Obwohl Yusaku eine Viertelstunde später ein kleines Vorwissen besass und auch wusste, wie er steuern musste, verlor er haushoch. Er schob es auf den Grund, weil er mit dem Spiel nicht sehr vertraut war. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er jedoch etwas Routine, und Shinichi Jr. musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht zu verlieren. Jetzt erkannte dieser, dass sein Vater zwar ein miserabler Zocker war, sein Grossvater Yusaku jedoch durchaus Talent besass. Mit jedem weiteren Spiel wurde das deutlicher.

Als sich Yusaku eine Stunde später erschöpft, aber als Sieger auf das Sofa niederliess, fragte er sich, ob es immer so anstrengend war, die Kinder zu beschäftigen. Auf Rans Worte hin wurde er aber wieder zuversichtlicher. Es würde schon schief gehen, es waren ja schliesslich nur ein paar Stunden.

"Ich glaube, ihr zwei solltet jetzt ins Bett", sagte Yukiko plötzlich, als Ran ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und auch Shinichi alles andere als hellwach dasass. Dieser gähnte zur Antwort.

Nachdem Ran Yukiko kurz erklärt hatte, auf was sie alles achten musste und wo sie die Windeln aufbewahrte, wünschte sie den Zwillingen eine gute Nacht und zog sich dann mit Shinichi ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Bevor dieser die Tür schloss, grinste er seinen Vater an.

"'Nicht verzagen, Yusaku fragen', hast du immer gesagt. Jetzt kannst du beweisen, ob du nach all den Jahren noch als Babysitter taugst."

"Lach du nur, Junge", konterte der Schriftsteller. "Yukiko und ich schaffen das schon."

"Na dann, viel Vergnügen. Und schick die Kinder rechtzeitig zu Bett."

"Werde ich tun. Schlaft gut!"

Kaum hatte Shinichi die Tür geschlossen, ging Yusaku auch schon auf das Kinderzimmer zu, in dem die Babys schliefen. Yukiko, die ebenfalls hochgekommen war, lächelte beim Anblick der beiden schlafenden Enkelkindern.

"Wir haben riesiges Glück, weisst du das?", murmelte sie und lehnte sich an ihren Mann. "Vier tolle Enkelkinder, eine nette und wunderschöne Schwiegertochter und einen Sohn, der seine Familie ernähren und beschützen kann. Was kann man sich mehr wünschen?"

"Dass alle gesund bleiben", sagte Yusaku leise und musterte wie schon so oft den kleinen Shunsaku. "Eine gesunde und zufriedene Familie."

"Komm, wir gehen wieder runter. Sonst wecken wir sie noch auf."

"Du hast Recht."

Leise verliessen die beiden das Kinderzimmer und zogen die Tür zu. Dann begab sich das Ehepaar in die Küche.

Während der ersten zehn Minuten war es still. Dann begannen Miyuki und Shunsaku plötzlich wieder zu schreien. Reika begann ebenfalls zu weinen.

Und Shinichi Jr. lachte sich wieder kaputt.

**Kapitel 11: Zurück zum Anf****ang**

"Denkst du, sie wird sich über unseren Besuch freuen?", fragte Ran leise.

Shinichi warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu, ehe er wieder auf die Strasse sah.

"Ganz bestimmt."

"Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihr gut", seufzte sie und sah aus dem Fenster. "Es ist immerhin schon über ein ganzes Jahr her, seit wir bei ihr waren."

Shinichi stimmte nickend zu.

Die Familie Kudo, inklusive der zwei jüngsten Mitglieder Shunsaku und Miyuki, waren im Wagen auf der Autobahn unterwegs. Ihr Ziel war die kleine Pension auf dem Land, die Frau Kaneshiro gehörte und auch verwaltete. Vor gut einem Jahr verbrachten Shinichi, Ran und die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika ein paar Tage da, und jetzt wollten sie wieder dorthin.

Dorthin, wo das Ehepaar sich erholt hatte und die jüngeren Zwillinge Miyuki und Shunsaku gezeugt wurden. Sie wollten zurück zum Anfang. Sie wollten wieder dorthin, wo alles begonnen hatte.

"Aber weisst du, was ich lustig fand, als deine Eltern im Februar bei uns zu Besuch waren?", fragte Ran plötzlich und musste lächeln.

"Was?"

"Die Sache mit dem Videospielen", antwortete sie.

Shinichi hüstelte nur und blieb still.

Ran kicherte. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er es überhaupt nicht lustig fand. Immerhin hatte sich Yusaku zu einem Videospiel-Profi gemausert, und auch Yukiko hatte sehr viel Talent. Shinichi war bisher der einzige, der miserabel war. Wie es später bei den Zwillingen Miyuki und Shunsaku aussehen würde, wussten sie zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

Einerseits hoffte Shinichi, dass sie ebenfalls schlecht im der Kunst des Videospielen waren, damit er nicht der einzige Untalentierte in der Familie war, aber andererseits wünschte er es ihnen doch nicht. Die beiden sollten mit ihren älteren Geschwistern und Ran mithalten können, wenn sie erst mal alt genug waren. Das durfte er ihnen doch nicht vergönnen, selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er ständig von seinen Eltern damit aufgezogen werden würde.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie uns etwas Arbeit abgenommen haben", sagte Shinichi stattdessen und liess einen anderen Wagen überholen.

"Ja, ich auch", seufzte Ran und schloss die Augen. "Schön, dass Yukiko auf den Geschmack gekommen war und am nächsten Abend wieder auf die Zwillinge aufpassen wollte."

Shinichi nickte und erinnerte sich an die Tage im Februar zurück. Damals konnte und wollte er die Bitte seiner Mutter, wieder auf die Babys aufzupassen, nicht abschlagen; Man konnte schliesslich nie genug schlafen. Besonders Ran war sehr froh darüber, da sie damals, als sie noch mit den Babys alleine gewesen war, jedes laute Geräusch fast auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Durch die vielen Stunden Schlaf wurde sie wieder so ruhig wie vor der Geburt, und auch Shinichi war ruhiger als sonst. Ihm selbst ging es jedoch eher darum, dass seine Eltern Zeit mit den Kindern verbrachten. Immerhin sollten die Kinder ihre Grosseltern immer sofort erkennen und sie nicht nur als Fremde auf irgendwelchen Fotos sehen.

Ran hatte sich ebenfalls an die vergangenen Tage zurückerinnert.

"Das war vielleicht eine witzige Zeit. Schade, dass Yusaku und Yukiko wieder nach Los Angeles zurückmussten", seufzte sie.

"Ich denke, sie werden nicht mehr so lange weg sein wie auch schon", versuchte Shinichi sie aufzuheitern. "Sie haben doch jetzt schon einen Narren an den Kindern gefressen. Ganz besonders Mutter. Sie und Vater werden wahrscheinlich bald wieder auf der Matte stehen, glaub mir."

"Ja, hoffen wir es."

Im Auto war es wieder still, da nicht nur Miyuki und Shunsaku schliefen, sondern auch die älteren Zwillinge. Die beiden Erwachsenen schwiegen.

"Hast du eigentlich wieder mal etwas von Heiji und Kazuha gehört?", fragte Shinichi einige Minuten später beiläufig und ahnte nicht, dass er genau das Thema ansprach, über das Ran schon seit längerem nachdachte.

"Allerdings, das hab ich", antwortete sie und lächelte. "Kazuha ist genau wie ich ebenfalls wieder Mutter geworden. Von einem Jungen."

"Was?", fragte Shinichi überrascht und weckte mit seinem lauten Ausruf beinahe die Kinder. "Sie auch? Wann?"

"Vor ein paar Wochen", sagte Ran und warf einen Blick auf die wenige Monate alten Zwillinge, die friedlich in ihren Kindersitzen schliefen. "Kazuha wollte das genaue Datum nicht am Telefon sagen."

"Ein Sohn", sagte Shinichi und lachte. "Da freut sich Heiji bestimmt darüber. Er hat mir nämlich gesagt, dass er sich schon immer einen Jungen gewünscht hatte. Sogar damals, als Kaori geboren wurde."

"Jetzt hat er ja einen", lachte Ran.

"Wie heisst der Junge eigentlich?"

"Kazuha sagte, sie und Heiji hätten lange darüber nachgedacht, aber sie haben sich schliesslich für Hiroki entschieden."

"Soso. Dann werde ich ihn mal anrufen und gratulieren", murmelte Shinichi und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. "Aber wie kommt es, dass ich erst jetzt davon erfahre?"

"Das ist auch so eine Sache", sagte Ran, als sie sich wieder an die Umstände erinnerte. "Anscheinend hat uns Kazuha eine Geburtskarte geschickt, die wir aber aus unbekannten Gründen nicht bekommen haben. Ihr kam es komisch vor, dass wir uns nicht gemeldet haben, weswegen sie uns schliesslich angerufen hat."

"Ist logisch, das hätte ich auch gemacht", sagte Shinichi und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber dass wir die Karte nicht erhalten haben..."

"Tja. Die muss wohl irgendwo verloren gegangen sein."

Ran zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir sollten die vier mal zu uns einladen", murmelte Shinichi und erhielt sofort Rans Zustimmung.

"Die Kinder würden sich bestimmt freuen, einander wieder zu sehen und miteinander spielen zu können."

"Auf jeden Fall", sagte Rans Ehemann und zog gespielt eine Schnute. "Shinichi Jr. wird Kaori wahrscheinlich im Videospiel unterrichten und ihr wertvolle Tipps geben."

Ran musste lachen, sie konnte nicht anders.

"Das lässt dich wohl nicht mehr los, was, Shinichi?"

"Haha, sehr witzig", grummelte er und spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst. "Es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn Shinichi und Reika besser sind als ich."

"Ach, du armer kleiner Detektiv", neckte Ran ihren Mann. "Eines Tages wirst du sicher verstehen, wie das Ganze funktioniert."

"Glaubst du noch an Wunder?"

"Ja. Nein. Das heisst, vielleicht", gluckste Ran und konnte ein lautes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

"Wechseln wir das Thema, einverstanden? Sonst werde ich noch depressiv."

"Lieber nicht, das wäre nämlich gar nicht gut", sagte Ran und kicherte ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich wieder dem Autofenster und dessen Aussicht widmete.

Als kurze Zeit später ihr älterer Sohn aufwachte und ebenfalls aus dem Fenster schaute, sah er, dass sich die Umgebung total verändert hatte. Es waren keine Betonblöcke und keine hohen Gebäude mehr zu sehen, sondern nur noch Bäume, Wälder und vereinzelte Bauernhäuser.

"Sind wir schon da?", fragte er und stiess Reika in die Seite, um sie aufzuwecken.

"Fast", antwortete Shinichi. "In etwa fünf Minuten sollten wir ankommen."

"Juhuu!"

Ran lachte. Schön, wie sich die Kinder freuten, wenn sie mal aus der Stadt rauskamen...

Fünf Minuten später fuhr Shinichi tatsächlich auf den kleinen Parkplatz neben der Pension und stellte den Motor ab. Sie waren endlich angekommen.

Kaum wurden die Türen geöffnet, sprangen die älteren Zwillinge aus dem Auto und verschwanden. Shinichi und Ran liessen es ruhiger angehen, als sie die jüngeren zwei Sprösslinge aus den Kindersitzen befreiten. Anschliessend legten sie die Zwillinge in die grosse Babytragetasche, in der schon Shinichi Jr. und Reika durch die Welt getragen wurden, und gingen dann gemächlich auf die Pension zu.

In diesem Moment rannten Shinichi Jr. und Reika wieder auf ihre Eltern zu, und ihnen hinterher eilte Frau Kaneshiro.

"Herr und Frau Kudo!", rief sie hocherfreut. "Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen!"

"Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite", sagte Ran lächelnd und umarmte die alte Frau zur Begrüssung. "Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

Als die Pensionswirtin sah, dass die Familie Kudo nicht aus vier, sondern aus sechs Personen bestand, begann sie vor Freude fast zu weinen.

"Nein, wie süss!", sagte sie und wollte die Babys am liebsten aus der Tasche heben und fest an sich drücken.

"Mama! Daddy!", rief Shinichi Jr. und zupfte an Shinichis Pullover, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. "Die nette alte Tante hat einen Schwan!"

"Wie bitte?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ein Schwan?"

"Natürlich nicht", wehrte Frau Kaneshiro ab und beugte sich zum Jungen hinunter. "Es ist eine Gans, mein Kleiner. Nur eine Gans. Kein Schwan."

Ran und Shinichi lachten, und ihr Sohn schaute beschämend zu Boden. Dann jedoch packte er seine Schwester am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.

Als die Erwachsenen in die Nähe des Geheges kamen, sahen Shinichi und Ran, dass die alte Pensionswirtin sich tatsächlich eine Gans angeschafft hatte, die laut schnatternd auf alle Eindringlinge losging. Den Kindern Shinichi Jr. und Reika jedoch war das egal, sie fanden das Tier lustig. Kaum liessen die Erwachsenen sie aus den Augen, jagten sie lachend der Gans hinterher.

Während Ran sich aufgeregt mit Frau Kaneshiro unterhielt, sah Shinichi sich um. Die Umgebung hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, alles war noch genau so wie vor einem Jahr. Dasselbe galt auch für die Pension, die immer noch genau gleich aussah. Es hatte sich wirklich nichts verändert.

Von sich selbst konnte Shinichi das jedoch nicht behaupten. Vor einem Jahr hatte er zwei Kinder, jetzt waren es vier. Aber er war glücklich, er hatte eine liebende Frau und wunderbare Kinder. Was wollte er mehr?

Als er und Ran kurze Zeit später alleine waren, genossen sie die frische Luft und die ländliche Umgebung. Shinichi Jr. und Reika spielten mit der Gans, Miyuki und Shunsaku schliefen immer noch, und Frau Kaneshiro bereitete einen kleinen Imbiss für die Familie vor. Es war herrlich ruhig und friedlich.

"Fast schon wie der Himmel auf Erden", murmelte Ran und kuschelte sich an ihren Mann, der zustimmend nickte.

"Es ist fast schon zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber zum Glück ist es kein Traum. Wir können uns wirklich glücklich schätzen."

Ran und Shinichi sahen sich lächelnd an. Sie waren endlich dahin zurückgekehrt, wo alles begonnen hatte. Sie waren zum Anfang zurückgekehrt.

Aber trotz der Zeit, die seit der Geburt der Zwillinge Miyuki und Shunsaku schon vergangen war, wussten sie, dass sich erst jetzt etwas grundlegend verändert hatte.

Der Kreis schloss sich jetzt zwar, doch trotzdem waren Ran und Shinichi sich einig.

Ihr neues Leben hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Owari

---

FERTIG! SCHLUSS! AUS! ENDE! OWARI! FINITO! FIN! FINISH! THE END!

*riesiges ächz*

So, nun sind wir auch hier beim Schluss angelangt. Der 31. Dezember ist doch ein tolles Datum, um eine FF abzuschliessen, nicht wahr? Es ist der letzte Tag im alten Jahr, gleichzeitig zufälligerweise auch noch Vollmond... und sogar eine Mondfinsternis! Zwar leider nur eine partielle Mondfinsternis (8,2 %, um genau zu sein; laut Internet zu sehen um 20:22 MEZ), aber immerhin etwas. ^^

Aber kommen wir doch zur FF zurück. Es ist auf den Tag genau 11 Monate her, seit ich hier das erste Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Diese FF hat uns alle also fast ein ganzes Jahr lang begleitet (das habe ich eigentlich nicht so geplant, aber egal ^^'). Ihr erinnert euch? Am 31. Januar dieses Jahres habe ich das erste Kapitel hochgeladen, das letzte folgte heute, am 31. Dezember. Aber wisst ihr, warum ich das so gemacht habe? Hm? *grins*

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!

Ihr habt richtig gelesen! Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben! Und wann das erste Kapitel davon hochgeladen wird, kann ich euch auch schon verraten!

Es wird am Sonntag, dem 31. Januar kommen! *freu*

Es sollte inzwischen klar sein, warum ich ausgerechnet diesen Tag gewählt habe, oder? Nämlich aus dem gleichen Grund, warum ich schon diese FF hier an jenem Datum begonnen habe. *hihi*

Es passt zufälligerweise also ganz gut, dass diese FF uns fast ein ganzes Jahr lang auf Trab gehalten hat. xD

Wenn ihr es nicht vergessen oder übersehen habt, wird die Fortsetzung zu "Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens" gleichzeitig auch meine 50. FF sein. Und wie es bei mir ja schon der Brauch mit den "ganzen Zahlen" ist, werden – wie sollte es anders sein – natürlich auch wieder die Zwillinge mit von der Partie sein!

Für diese Jubiläumsgeschichte hab ich mir was besonders ausgedacht, denn es werden nicht nur Shinichi Jr. und Reika vorkommen, sondern neu auch Shunsaku und Miyuki, und als kleiner Leckerbissen zusätzlich auch Yusaku und Yukiko! Yusaku wird dabei eine grössere Rolle spielen. Mehr verrate ich an dieser Stelle aber nicht. ^^'

So, jetzt möchte ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei allen Lesern und Leserinnen bedanken, die immer fleissig Kommis geschrieben und die FF natürlich gelesen haben. Es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin!

Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch und viel Glück im neuen Jahr! Man sieht bzw. schreibt sich!

*knuddel*

Shinichi

PS. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass diese FF um einiges kürzer als die Vorgeschichte wird. Wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann... ^^'


End file.
